The Long and the short of it all
by sweetpotatofries
Summary: Kate and Caroline are on loan from Last Tango, which was written by Sally Wainwright who has now finally admitted that it was a mistake to kill off Kate. Here K and C will be treated with respect and love and some wrongs will be righted. The story starts on their wedding day but there are some twists along the way and the authors hope that these changes will meet with your approval
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The journey from separation to reunion had not been totally smooth but the destination was never in doubt and three months after Alan and Celia made their vows, Caroline and Kate did likewise. With a smile on her face the registrar looked at the two woman as they stood with hands joined and gaze fused.

"Caroline and Kate have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They've declared their marriage by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. I now pronounce you spouses for life. Congratulations!"

Kate and Caroline shared a kiss, then Caroline smiled and Kate almost giggled, as William initiated applause. The love between Caroline and Kate was palpable and there was not a guest present who did not feel touched and privileged to have witnessed the start of their life as a married couple.

Within a short while of the guests being back at 46 Conway Drive, the small buffet lunch was being enjoyed and, aided and abetted somewhat by some fine champagne, conversation and laughter were in plentiful supply. Caroline was acutely aware that many of the guests would be wondering about Celia's absence but she was able to divert much of their questioning by playing the attentive host and never staying too long with any one individual or grouping. She felt that she owed it to some to be very direct and in a few words told them of the real reason for Celia's absence. Caroline was pleased to see that Lawrence had put in a belated appearance but she avoided any direct contact with him, having discussed her feelings with Kate in the short car ride back to the house.

"The little shit, how dare he do this? It will, of course, be my mother who has been influential in his decision, encouraging him to stay away. I told her that she and I could stop pretending that we had any form of relationship if she did not make an appearance. She'll have wanted to have an ally and as Alan patently wasn't playing ball, she'd have leapt at the opportunity to drag Lawrence into her camp. However, he's not going to get away with this either. He's old enough to know that his actions were hurtful and wrong."

"Caroline, as much as I know this is difficult for you, please try to stay focused on the day being our day. A day of celebration and happiness. That's what matters." Kate the peacemaker, unwavering in support for her wife while determined not to allow anyone to spoil the day that was beyond important to both of them.

"You are right, Kate but I am pig sick of her homophobia and I firmly believe that her actions display some racism too. I won't have it. I think I have done more than my share of conciliation with her. I don't think that I told you that she said any baby we had would know colours soon enough with one white and one black mother?"

"You didn't tell me that she said that. When was that?"

Kate appeared outwardly calm but feelings of hurt bubbled up within. Of all the negative traits that she knew Celia to possess, this was not one that she had considered to be part of Celia's repertoire. Kate had endured months of negatively from Celia, both snide comments and direct antagonism, and throughout all of that time Kate had been able to maintain an outwardly calm and placid demeanour.

While she had railed at Caroline for her inability to acknowledge their love and seethed internally even more frequently, Kate's character was essentially respectful in her response to others. This was particularly applicable to Kate's attitude to her elders. This was a true reflection of her nature and nurture. Kate was also aware that she had felt it appropriate to leave Caroline to challenge her mother's various 'isms'. This was a more complicated thought process and there was no doubt that part of Kate's philosophy was a slight fear in the past that although Caroline might criticise her mother, she may not have taken kindly to Kate or anyone else doing so. But this revelation from Caroline that Celia's actions and words may have had some racial motivation was earth-shattering and Kate began to consider how she might deal with this negativity for once and for all. The long and the short of it was that at that moment Kate considered Celia to have renounced any right to be treated with respect. Kate's brain was in over-drive and she had to re-focus quickly to avoid showing her feelings.

"Actually it wasn't her who told me. She told Alan, then he told Gillian and you know full well that she can't keep anything to herself. I could hear her smile as she told me. Stirring it up but not making it up. I know the sound of my mother's observations when I hear them. She'd have thought she was being witty and funny. I've had it Kate. Enough."

"I understand your anger and upset but please let's not let her take any more from the day. Please? You'll have time to deal with their actions but let's keep this day a day for celebration. If they've decided that they do not want to share in our joy, then we should concentrate on those who do." Kate playing the mediator while inwardly determining that she would make Celia account for her words and actions.

So it was with her wife's support that Caroline was able to concentrate on the real purpose of the party and enjoy the company of those who wanted to be there and share their joy, rather than spoil the occasion by concentrating on the two who had chosen not to participate in their celebrations. Despite their delight in the day, neither Kate nor Caroline was very sorry when the last of the guests left the house and they were left with just William, Lawrence and Angus. The latter two had long since crashed out - having been allowed to have champagne for the first time and Lawrence particularly had drunk more than an appropriate amount. William had gone to bed at the same time having given the younger boys strict instructions not to indulge in any drunken or rowdy behaviour.

As they closed the front door for the last time Kate held Caroline's hand to lead her upstairs but they had not gone far along the hallway when Caroline seized the opportunity to kiss her wife. Kate was more than ready for Caroline's approach and the hall wall came into its own as a leaning post for the two tired yet amorous women, as the kiss developed. Kate knew her lover well, though, and was not surprised that despite the very obvious interest of both of them to bring this demonstration of their love to its natural conclusion, Caroline did not depart from her nightly routine of heading towards the kitchen to set the dishwasher in motion. Kate headed upstairs with a final glance at Caroline and a wish that she would soon follow her.

So it was that Caroline was putting the finishing touches to the kitchen cleaning when she was aware that she was not alone.

"Hello." It was Celia.

"Oh, have I not locked up?"

"Are you speaking to me?"

"Have I got anything to say to you?"

"How did it go?" Celia's voice was almost childlike.

"It, um, well it doesn't really matter how it went." Terse. Disinterested in communication.

"Don't be like that." The light beginning to dawn for Celia that possibly this time she had taken a step too far.

"What do you want?" Caroline continued to express in her words and tone that Celia had, indeed, made an error of judgement.

"Just to say that I hope that it went off alright. I wish you both well. I do. It's just with Alan and all that business going on, I found it difficult."

Caroline was not intending to allow Celia to gloss over the consequences of her actions or get away with such a lame excuse and Caroline's voice was harsh and loud, the volume increasing with every sentence she spat out. There was no room for doubt. Celia had been subject to Caroline's sarcasm and criticism before, most notably when her interference has resulted in the first break up between Kate and Caroline. However this had opened up a more serious chasm between Celia and her daughter.

"Everyone asked where you were! Ha! They wanted to meet you. My colleagues, my friends from Oxford. A few even wanted to pop round to say hello but we didn't know what sort of reception they would get." Her anger and contempt obvious in every bellowed word.

"They should have done." Celia was still hoping against hope that her conciliatory words would begin to show benefit. "What did you say to them?"

"The truth. That you are rather narrow minded and that you didn't want to be part of what's going on." Caroline placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. She was an imposing figure in her heels even as a friend. As a foe she was daunting.

"Why did you say that? You could have said that I was ill. What did they say?"

"What do you expect people to say when they hear that my mother is a bigoted old woman who puts her opinions and prejudice before her daughter's happiness. Why should I lie and say that you were ill? That wasn't, isn't, the truth. You didn't deserve my support. I told you earlier today that you could forget that we had any form of relationship if you did not attend the wedding. They were not idle words. They were not a threat. That's what I felt then and you should be under no illusion that I MEANT EVERY WORD." Caroline almost screamed the last three words, as the years of hurt flowed from within.

Upstairs Kate was about to get undressed when she realised that she had forgotten to ask Caroline to bring her up a glass of water. As she walked out of the bedroom she heard Caroline's raised voice arguing with Celia. Kate was proud that she had always managed to hold her tongue and be respectful to Celia. After all, this was part of her Nigerian upbringing which said that elders were supposed to be treated with reverence at all times and also that Celia's attitude should be left for Caroline to deal with. But with hearing Celia arguing with Caroline on their wedding night was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Sod tradition and culture," thought Kate."I've had enough of this bloody woman and her poison."

She left the room with the intention of storming downstairs to confront Celia once and for all but she was stalled by the sound of Lawrence and Angus being sick in their room. She walked to Lawrence's door to listen.

"I've had enough of you too. God give me strength!" thought Kate out loud. "I am not dealing with his shit as well." This made Kate even angrier as she recalled that Lawrence had also failed to attend the wedding. 'I will give him a piece of my mind later,' she thought. This annoyance had been building for months while she soaked up the range of negative attitude from both Celia and Lawrence.

"I have put up with their indifference, racism, arrogance, and intolerance. This is my wedding night. I have had enough." She said aloud through gritted teeth.

Kate steamed down the stairs. She was still muttering under her breath until she entered the kitchen when she calmly spoke to Caroline. "Lawrence and Angus appear to be throwing up in their room. I would deal with it but I don't think I can face it. Plus I need a glass of water." All said while Kate focused on Caroline, ignoring Celia.

Caroline took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and threw the cleaning cloth into the sink.

"Oh fucking hell. First this, now that. This is meant to be our wedding night." She briefly touched Kate's elbow lovingly to reassure her as she walked by, her heels clicking noisily out of the kitchen leaving an embarrassed Celia looking pleadingly at Kate.

"Hello Kate. I was just saying to Caroline that I was sorry that I couldn't come but I hope the day went well. Of course Alan is not happy and has gone to Halifax. We've fallen out. Again." Celia looked at Kate and saw the same indifference that she had read in Caroline's face earlier but this time there was something else too. "Are you ok, love? You get your glass of water."

Kate filled the glass at the sink and turned towards Celia with her eyes closed, still not believing the audacity of the woman. She took a sip of the cool, refreshing water before slamming the glass down on the worktop. Having turned fully towards Celia, Kate focused her dark, piercing eyes on her and so acknowledged her presence for the first time.

"Celia. It's my wedding day. MY wedding day. To YOUR daughter. Do you really think that I give a fig about whether Alan is talking to you or not." Kate shot a look at Celia that would have felled a horse.

"Caroline and I have been together off and on for over a year. Over that year you have ridiculed me, treated me with contempt, and made reference to my race, my heritage. You have accused me of being only interested in Caroline to further my career. You have questioned our ability as a same sex couple to raise any future child. Yes, OUR child. And to cap it all, you have been instrumental in Lawrence's failure to attend his mother's wedding. What sort of example is that for a grandmother, a heterosexual one at that?"

Throughout the above tirade Celia stood transfixed, open-mouthed and speechless at the timid Kate that she thought she knew speaking to her with such venom. Before Celia had a chance to respond Kate continued further.

"You know what?" Kate said as she advanced towards Celia, "I am glad you didn't attend the wedding. I couldn't have stood to see your hypocritical face mingling with people who genuinely love us and wish us the best."

She took yet another step towards Celia, pointing her finger and emphasising her every word. "MY mother would have given anything to share our happy day but logistics, and only logistics, meant that she couldn't. You on the other hand were quite happy to sit sulking, thinking only of your sorry self, whilst yet again ruining an important day for your only child." Kate's stabbed at Celia, punctuating her every word with the movement of her finger.

"Just like you did at her graduation. Yes, Caroline has told me all about everything, Celia. You have the cheek to say that our child would suffer through having same-sex parents but I would rather MY child not be around a poisonous, resentful, hurtful witch like you. If you are meant to be a good example of heterosexual parenting, I rest my case. My argument is won." Kate spat the words out like darts, which were destined to hit the intended target.

Celia looked at Kate with disbelief. Never in a million years did she think that Kate would say what she did, how she did. She blinked back the tears as Kate's words stung. Kate noticed that Celia was hurting but she really didn't care anymore. She remembered all the painful conversations with a tearful Caroline, due to Celia's racism and homophobia. She thought again of her first meeting with Celia and Alan, a meal where Celia told Caroline that the simple touch of their hands had made Celia feel sick. This drove her on.

"You've made it clear by your actions today that you have no respect for the feelings and wishes of others, and so why should WE show any respect for your feelings? I don't blame Alan. You have not come here tonight to see how we are or to find out about our day. As is usual, you have only your own interest at the centre of any of your actions. You've come here for sympathy and you are going to leave very disappointed. Our cupboard is bare of that commodity." Celia gasped and put her hands to her chest. "Please close the door on your way out," Kate concluded as she picked the glass up, walked across the kitchen and shut the light out as she left the room.

Celia stood for some time in the gloom, sobbing and bereft, before cutting a very pathetic figure shuffling back alone to her 'little flat'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _The authors would like to acknowledge those who have left guest reviews as it is not possible to say 'thank you' in any other way._

 _Please note this chapter contains some rather graphic descriptions of how our favourite ladies celebrated their love on their wedding night._

Upstairs Caroline had finished changing Lawrence's bedding while he was half asleep, half lolling about on the floor feeling sick and sorry for himself in equal measure. Normally Caroline would have been more sympathetic than angry but after his antics earlier on with his grandma, 'serves you right' was all the compassion she could muster.

As she left his room, Caroline heard the last of the altercation between Kate and Celia. Again, she didn't do what she would normally, which was to try to soak up the bile Celia was spitting and allow herself to be broken down into submission.

She listened at the top of the stairs opposite their bedroom as Kate coldly said 'Please close the door on your way out' and she could imagine the look on Celia's face. Surprisingly she felt proud of Kate for finally standing up to Celia, just like she had earlier. A sense of relief came over her as she thought they'd both teach any children they might have how to defend themselves against the Celias of the world.

Caroline entered the bedroom, walked over to the all glass dressing table and pressed play on the iPod sitting in its dock. Earlier she and Kate had compiled a play list just for tonight. Despite the trials and tribulations of the day Caroline had a sexual appetite which needed feeding. Kate was normally just as voracious and she hoped Kate's run in with Celia had given her the same rush too.

Nothing and no one is going to stop me from enjoying my wedding night with my beautiful bride she thought, as Marvin Gaye told her to get it on. 'Don't worry Marvin, I fully intend to' Caroline smirked to herself. Just the thought of being between Kate's thighs made her shudder involuntarily and sway her hips in time to the music.

As Kate entered the room, Caroline noticed how her eyes were blazing with anger and lust. Her eyes never left Kate's as she walked across the room and forced her back up against the door with the force of her kiss.

'My, my, my, you sure look good tonight' Johnny Gill sang as Caroline's tongue fought Kate's into submission. As she felt the heat and moisture rising between her legs, this drove her to run her hands down Kate's dress, lift up her hem and pull at her lace thong.

'You didn't look good tonight,' she whispered in Kate's ear, 'you looked fucking gorgeous. Emphasis on the fucking may I add.' Kate let out a sultry moan, traced her tongue gently up to her ear and gently bit her ear lobe.

Caroline could feel the juices running down her leg, with one had she grabbed a handful of Kate's perfectly round, high, bottom and with the other a handful of hair, tilting Kate's head back. Her tongue was thrusting in time with her hips, grinding away. This made her rock hard clit feel harder and bigger; she let go of Kate's hair and grabbed both buttocks, thrusting away she imagined being inside Kate's soaking vagina.

'Fuck me Caroline, fuck me.' Kate begged. Caroline replied with a deep groan, her left hand pushed at Kate's right hip, and she lifted her right leg. She could smell Kate's excitement as well as her own. Her tongue moved to Kate's neck and bit down on the tendons making Kate yelp and Caroline felt warm juices flood between her legs again as they slowly made their way from leaning against the wall to being on the bed, all without breaking physical contact.

She pulled down Kate's knickers, her fingers automatically moved to separate her lips and gain access to her warm throbbing clit. Mini explosions were happening inside her as she rammed three fingers into Kate, no gently-gently love making tonight. 'Oh fuck!' she mouthed into Kate's neck. Seeing stars she slid the three fingers out and rammed in all five this time, Kate's hungry wet pussy was greedy and the muscles grabbed Caroline's fingers, sweetening the penetration.

Caroline's hand moved in and out and with every thrust she could feel Kate's juices filling her cupped hand. She got faster and faster, Kate's vagina stretched and clamped in time to the ins and outs. She could feel herself building up to a climax, her hips bucked inviting more force, more pressure. They were both swaying, Kate holding onto the headboard bucking against Caroline's thrusts. Deeper and deeper Caroline pushed all of herself with all her might, hard and fast.

She could feel Kate's muscles lock onto her hand and her own cum dripping between her thighs. Her clit, hard as a bullet, felt like it was going to burst out of its sheath as she ground down into Kate's left thigh in time to pressing her fingers against her G spot. Each thrust sending shock waves through every nerve in her body.

Kate continued grinding against Caroline's knuckles inside her, holding her breath the rhythm between them getting faster and faster. 'Yes, yes, yes,' she called out, her body rigid she bucked at the same time as Caroline pushed her fist in one final time. She screamed as she felt her cum shoot out and give her a rush that made her see stars. Her mind went spiralling, she was riding a wave, floating on air, the orgasm and ejaculation taking her body and soul to another planet. Every nerve was alive, twitching; she felt high.

Caroline could feel her own vagina pumping away now, eager to be filled. Her pace starting to slow down but with Kate's vagina muscles still clenched around her hand she couldn't move, so she turned her attention to kissing and gently biting her erect nipples, her own standing to attention as if she was on the receiving end. Kate began rocking gently as her vagina relaxed allowing Caroline to withdraw her hand. She loved Kate's smell and licked her fingers seductively, her eyes fixed on Kate, who was still coming down from her orgasm.

For the second time that evening Kate's eyes were dark and penetrating. Not with the anger which had etched scorch marks in Celia's psyche but with lust which was as easily readable. Kate's stare blazed with intent towards Caroline, who was close to orgasm as a result of the excitement of making Kate come so violently. Kate knew that Caroline was always brought to the brink by hearing her reach ecstasy and, while she was fully aware of the needs being telegraphed to her, Kate was determined that Caroline's fulfilment would be as equally glorious as her own and she set about prolonging the moment.

Caroline's dress had been taken off at some point previously although neither woman would later recall how that came about. Kate stood naked in front of Caroline who was barely able to maintain a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Kate was almost drooling as she reached forward to trace the outline of Caroline's pale peach, almost translucent, lace bra and ran her fingers down the glorious cleavage, and with a deft movement undid the front fastening. All the while their eyes were locked and no words were spoken but those of Toni Braxton who rather appropriately chose that moment to sing of being made high by her lover. Kate completed the removal of Caroline's bra with her right hand while reaching forward to caress Caroline's right nipple with the palm of her left hand, her gossamer touch tormenting and teasing.

Slowly Kate pushed Caroline back onto the bed and while remaining standing placed her hands briefly on Caroline's knees before slowly drawing the backs of her fingers up her wife's legs and then around the edges of the thong which was dark with moisture. Still their eyes remain locked and their lips silent except for the gasps of delight which sprung from them both. Caroline's eyes shifted their gaze and she looked with longing at Kate's fingers, willing them to move further upwards and inwards. Kate too could wait no longer and Caroline was stripped of the last item of her clothing.

The intensity of Caroline's arousal was clear and Kate could resist no longer. Her lips and tongue traced a line along the tops of Caroline's legs and as she moved towards her goal Caroline reached down and parted her lips to allow Kate full and easy access. Caroline's clit continued to feel as if it was exploding with desire as Kate's tongue licked and her mouth sucked at the throbbing bud. But Kate was soon exploring again and her tongue prodded and probed at the opening of Caroline's vagina, her movements becoming faster and more forceful as she felt Caroline reach the point of no return. Kate replaced her tongue with her fingertips which drew circles around clit and vagina before Kate's mouth again took up the role of completing such a delightful task.

'Oh Kate' were the only word that Caroline had been able to muster for some time and they were repeated unremittingly before an almighty scream of pleasure – inarticulate and expressive at the same time – exploded from her mouth as Kate sucked hard on a clit which was no longer able to resist release.

Their love was deep and their lovemaking reflected this intensity and they slept wrapped in each other's arms before passion again required sating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _We would like to thank those who are following the story – please send us your comments or reviews._

The morning dawned bright and fresh but the two women did not have any inclination to start the day – at least not one which involved getting out of their bed. Caroline lay with her legs draped over her beautiful wife's thighs, the sweat and moisture from their lovemaking having dried to a light sheen on their sapped bodies. The sexual proclivities of the night had left them with a raging thirst, however, and soon there was a need for at least one of them to come to the rescue.

' Would you like a cup of tea darling?' Caroline asked.

'I'd love one but can't bear for you to leave me for a second' Kate answered softly. She looked at the long slim legs wrapped around her longer, defined brown thighs. She marvelled at the contrast in their colours, her warm brown against Caroline's pale white complementing one another perfectly. She was thinking that she'd like a picture of them laying like this blown up and put on the wall over their bed when Caroline's words interrupted her.

'We'll have a cup of tea with toast and marmalade, I'll only be five minutes, then you can show me how much you missed me.'

Despite her promise and best intention it was still another five minutes before Caroline extracted her limbs from Kate and the bedding. She slipped into a dressing gown as Kate's intense stare undressed her at the same time. Caroline began to open the bedroom door when she found the need to hold and kiss her beloved impossible to ignore and she returned to the bed to do exactly that.

When she eventually found herself in the kitchen she was somewhat surprised to find the kettle warm and the smell of toast in the air but she knew instinctively that Lawrence was responsible as his impressive appetite had called him from sleep early each day since he was born.

The kitchen was surprisingly neat and tidy, considering that it usually looked like a bomb-site if he just ran himself a glass of water but no, not today. Lawrence appeared back into the kitchen for a second round of toast for Angus.

He was what could be described as a cocky young lad. Girls were just beginning to notice him as his physique was filling out nicely due to his rugby and cricket playing. He heard that some of the girls thought he was 'well fit.' He lived in a nice house, his mum drove a proper car, not a silly hairdressers' car like a lot of women her age. He loved his mum, he was proud of her and the way she could verbally drop-kick anyone, no matter how big or powerful they were.

Lawrence was both ashamed and angry though at his actions on her wedding day. Why did she have to be gay, why did she have to tell everyone, why did she divorce Popsicola? Sure he was unreliable, had an affair and was a bit of a jerk, but he came back, he wanted to stay and work things out. And he only slept with Gillian because mum was too stuck up and too busy practising being a lesbian to notice that he wanted to get the family back together again.

It was these feelings that made him not want to go to their bogus bloody lesbian wedding. When his Gran couldn't make herself go either, that was all the encouragement he needed to stand by what he felt was the right way to show his mum that he wasn't happy with her new found dyke persona. I mean how can you switch from dicks to chicks just like that?

With all these feelings and opinions in full flow, Lawrence had not initially noticed that his mum was in the kitchen too. There she stood in her dressing gown just staring at him, her face a mixture of emotions but the most apparent one was that of anger; he was inwardly steeling himself for the verbal onslaught that he assumed would come his way. Lawrence was wearing his hallmark poker face but there was a glimmer of fear showing now that he was alone with his mum for the first time since the wedding. He expected the worst was soon going to be coming his way,.

'Morning. I'm making toast for Angus, do you want some?' thinking that he might as well try to charm his way out of the situation, as he gave her his best cheeky smile.

Caroline continued to stare.

'I can do some for Kate as well.' His smile was now reduced to a small hopeful grin.

Caroline glared almost disbelievingly at her son. She loved him like any parent loved their child but that love often struggled with her hatred of his periodic selfish behaviour and the way at times he reminded her of John. For the third time in 24 hours she did the exact opposite of the norm. Usually when Lawrence had pushed her too far, she'd take him down a peg or two, dish out the appropriate punishment and feel sorry for him within an hour. This morning however, the same feelings she had toward her mother the previous evening rose within her again and shaped her response to her youngest son.

'No Lawrence I do not want you to make toast for me or Kate. What I... what Kate and I wanted, was for YOU to have attended our wedding yesterday instead of behaving like a spoilt brat. You know this was the one thing one thing that I had asked you to do, after all that I do for you, day in and day out'.

Caroline paced the length of marble topped island.

'Being your chauffeur and supporter at rugby matches, taxiing you back and forward to Angus' house. Allowing you to treat this house like a hotel and giving you everything, everything, that you need and want. Taking that cheating pillock of a father of yours back because I knew how much you love him, only for him to cheat on me again with my own step sister.'

She couldn't stop now. If she and Kate were to stand any chance of living a happy life in the house she insisted they live in, she had to lance the final emotional boil that she allowed to grow and cause so much pain.

'And don't forget, it was Kate who came to rescue you when he and his floozy were too drunk to look after you. So, no, we don't want a piece of bloody toast, we can do that for ourselves. What we wanted was for you to honour us and show me and Kate a bit of respect, for two hours out of your selfish life.'

Lawrence was shocked; his mother had been mad at him on many occasion, torn strips off him before, grounded him, confiscated his mobile and X Box and he either hated her, or didn't care but this time something was different. He could see that she was disappointed and upset, not mad and spitting fire like she normally did. He didn't like to hear her talk about his dad the way she did but she was right, he was an arsehole like William had often said. However his stubborn selfish teenage streak would not let him admit he was wrong and his mother right.

'I was keeping Gran company, I couldn't just leave her on her own and anyway, you never asked me if I wanted to go, you just told me I had to. You didn't think of how I felt, having to watch you and Kate making your silly lesbian vows in public.'

With a look of incredulity and anger Caroline replied.

'Now listen Lawrence because I am only going to say this once, and once only. When I have finished I do not want to hear anything else on the matter. This is my house and my rules. If you don't like it, well I'm sure we can arrange for you to live with your grandma, who is as equally as homophobic as you are, or your father. I'm sure he will welcome you with open arms.'

Caroline could feel her blood pressure rising as she knew this was a make or break moment with her youngest son. Her anger was simmering but she had never been a believer in knee-jerk reactions towards her children's behaviour and she did not intend to start now. She spoke to Lawrence calmly and kindly, albeit with a note of determination in her voice.

'I appreciate that this may be difficult for you, Lawrence, but I do not accept for one minute that you could not have worked through your feelings about the wedding in a more reasonable manner. You know as well as I do that your grandmother's actions were not appropriate. I refuse to accept that you could not have left her to wallow in misery, so please do not insult my intelligence by suggesting that your actions were altruistic.

The long and the short of it all is that Kate and I are now married and although I do not believe in ultimatums, you have limited options. None of the choices involve you continuing to behave like you have been doing. Kate and I would both like you to live with us but, if you wish to do so, respect and politeness must be evident in your attitude to both of us from now on. This is not up for debate and neither is it an optional extra. Please spend some time today reflecting on your behaviour.'

Caroline had finished making the pot of tea during this conversation and she turned her attention to make up the tray. Lawrence was watching her facial expression and body language and they spoke to his heart as much as her words had done. She was right; he had behaved disgracefully and like the allegorical brain functioning of a drowning man, his life flashed before him. He was just finding the words for an apology when Kate walked into the kitchen.

As his mum turned towards Kate he saw the instantaneous lightening of Caroline's demeanour, her shoulders rose from the slumped position, her eyes shone as if back-lit and her smile radiated blissfulness. Perspective hit him like a thunder bolt. He daren't look at Kate. In fact he didn't need to as he knew he'd see the same look reflected back at his mother. The transformation from Attila the Hun to love struck puppy was seamless.

Caroline had said all that she needed to say. She walked over to Kate and kissed the nape of her neck, turned her around and whispered in her ear before picking up the tray of tea and following Kate out of the kitchen without so much as a backward glance at her son. Their giggles and whispered endearments travelled easily down the stairs, through the quiet house, to the kitchen.

Emotion battled with emotion in the head and heart of the young man who felt humiliated and humbled. In those few moments Lawrence felt himself compelled to mature. Realisation dawned that his mum was stronger and more determined with Kate at her side than she had ever been with his dad and he would never again underestimate the power of their love.

Upstairs in the bedroom Kate was barely half way through the cup of tea when she put the mug down on the tray. A few steps across the room took her towards the Ipod and another play list started with Adele singing 'Someone Like you.' Kate leaned on the chest of drawers and looked resolutely over her shoulder as she spoke.

'I don't know about you but I would rather like to continue where we left off and have some more of the same.' With that Kate took a leap towards the bed and pinned her besotted wife underneath her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twenty four hours later the happy couple were once again enjoying a cup of tea in the peace and quiet of their bedroom.

As they lay discussing their plans for the day and the possibility of a short break to the Lake District, their thoughts moved onto how nice it was to wake up in the house on their own for the first time since the wedding.

William had gone back to Oxford and Angus' parents had taken both he and Lawrence away for the Easter holiday to a theme park. Caroline was extremely grateful as that wasn't her cup of tea and the idea of zip wiring or abseiling was the equivalent of hell on earth; not her idea of a holiday at all.

So it was during this period of calm and contentment that Kate broached the one subject she thought remained a test of Caroline's love and commitment. It had rarely been mentioned between them in the eight months since her change of heart about asking Greg to help her conceive, on that fateful birthday weekend away.

Her determination to have a baby had not waned but she appreciated the 'sleeping with Greg' way of conception would have been utterly disrespectful and hurtful to Caroline. The long and the short of it all was that the lack of support shown by Caroline towards the idea of a baby, indeed, the way in she had done her best to persuade Kate to change her mind, had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Since their reconciliation, while Kate realised that having a baby was still very much part of her hopes for their future, they had agreed to wait until after the wedding before discussing it rationally.

"Caroline?" Kate spoke softly as she lay snuggled with her crotch against Caroline's buttocks, resisting the impulse to begin pumping.

Caroline responded slowly as she shifted her focus from the urge which always threatened to ignite as such times.

"Hmm yes darling" she responded sexily, just the merest touch from the bronze skinned woman set her heart racing, let alone the feel of Kate's soft pubic hair against one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

"Did Beverley tell you about her cousin's good news?" Kate just about managed to ask, glancing down, transfixed by the creamy white buttocks.

"Yes. Yes, she did. It's strange that you should mention that. I asked Beverley to find out the name of the clinic and she messaged me the details just yesterday evening. You were on the phone to your mum at the time, then you had a bath and we came up to bed, one thing leading to another as you know, and I forgot to tell you. The clinic's in Manchester. I Googled it and found out that they have one of the highest success rates in the country, especially with what some would describe as high risk cases."

Caroline was surprised to find herself becoming animated as she spoke, knowing Kate not only had her four miscarriages counting against her but, at 42, her age too. After reading the testimonials from the women who were told they little or no chance of success, she had dared to allow her hopes to build on Kate's behalf.

Kate shifted her gaze from the temptation that lay against her groin, to the side of her wife's face. She was pleased that Caroline couldn't see the faint look of surprise which resulted from hearing such a positive response. It was a far cry from the guffaw she received at school when she first told the woman lying in front of her about her wish to be a mum.

Kate knew that today might be the day when she had to start learning to live with the realisation that being a mum would not be part of her future. Being married to the woman of her dreams would have to be compensation enough, if motherhood was not going to happen.

"What did you think about what you read?" Kate asked.

Little did Caroline know that there wasn't a web page or paper the dark haired woman hadn't read about donor insemination and high risk pregnancies. Part of Kate's attention to her heath and diet was formed by the knowledge that these were influential factors in getting pregnant.

"It was interesting and I was surprised at how little I knew considering my background in science."

"Why would you know these things? You didn't need to know about such interventions, it came naturally and easily for you."

Caroline sensed that there was a hint of something negative in that statement. Maybe hurt, sarcasm or envy. She made a conscious decision not to respond accordingly but carried on.

"Yes, it's true I was all about Chemistry. Biology and Physics took a back seat."

Caroline deliberately began to shift her hips in order to diffuse the slight tension which threatened to creep between them.

Kate felt the movement and responded in kind, by gently pressing herself even closer into the soft cushioning of Caroline's buttocks. While not intentional, she knew that her previous response could have been interpreted as antagonistic and there was a need to reverse back down that road.

Kate ran her hands around her wife's torso, up to her breasts, while making more obvious thrusting motions with her pelvis. She spent some minutes revelling in the response which came from her wife, knowing full well that this was one of Caroline's favourite positions.

Wordlessly she continued her movement while gently re-positioning them both until she lay face down on the back of a prostrate Caroline. Her thrusting became more forceful and deliberate. Caroline bucked her hips off the bed as much as she was able, allowing Kate's right hand to gain access to her silky wet clitoris, which was screaming out for attention.

Caroline shuddered as Kate's fingers began their soft caresses, in time to the bucking of their hips. The touches became more forceful, faster and more deliberate.

"Oh yes, yes. Yes there. Oh God. Gosh Kate. I love this. It's so ..."

Her words were interrupted by the ringing of the house phone, which she tried to ignore. Kate's movements had not skipped a beat; she was much more able than Caroline to focus on the moment. But even Kate was thrown off kilter when Caroline's mobile began to ring almost as soon as the land-line had stopped and she slowed almost to halt until that ringing stopped too.

They were just on the point of again being lost in the moment when a loud banging began.

"Dear God in Heaven. I don't believe this. It's like making love in the middle of a bloody high street. Who's banging on the sodding door like there's a major disaster happening in the garden?" Kate was not one to mince her words where sex was concerned, particularly when interrupted in full flow.

Caroline too was nothing short of frustrated. Their sex life was varied and frequent but she could still not get enough of Kate's ministrations and her clit throbbed with unfulfilled longing. She felt that her life depended on them finishing what had been so very nearly brought to fruition.

While they lay waiting for the banging to stop, an uneasy feeling began to develop in Caroline's mind. Her phone rang again while the banging continued, confirming her suspicion that the person at the door was also the caller. Bloody John. She dreaded Kate's reaction if their lack of response did not drive him away soon.

Her hopes were answered and silence soon reigned, but the level of their previous intimacy was not so easily reignited. Kate also suspected that it was John and frustration showed in her body language. She tutted as she rolled her eyes and left the bed. Without looking at Caroline she went into the en-suite and slammed the door.

Caroline checked the missed call I.D. as Kate took a shower.

"Sod it." Caroline spoke out loud. She had so wanted to be wrong. In vain.

As Kate returned, she found Caroline standing thoughtfully, her phone still in her hand. With an exasperated look, the blonde held the phone up to show John's smarmy, smiling face.

"Damn it Caroline. That waste of space is beyond a joke. He has got to get the message. The boys are not here. He knows that. He doesn't live here any more. WE own this house. I can't think of anyone else who would disturb folk on their honeymoon. This is our time. I don't care what mini disaster has befallen him. I don't care what woes the world has seen fit to throw his way. Don't you dare call him back."

At that moment a text message came in:

'Left parcel on doorstep. From Gillian. Where are you.'

Caroline read the text, noticing that he didn't use a question mark, one of her pet hates. She threw the phone down towards the bed, missed by a mile and after a slide across the carpet, it hit the wardrobe with a bang.

"I am so sorry, Kate. He's insufferable. I can understand your anger. Sorry, I'll reply now and that will be it, I promise."

She picked her phone up, relieved that it was still in one piece. Her text was unambiguous:

'DO NOT ever turn up on our doorstep uninvited again. DO NOT ever phone or text me unless it is an emergency to do with the boys. My whereabouts are absolutely none of your business. Now fuck off!'

She reached out her hand to Kate and showed her the text as she pressed send.

"If that doesn't work I will personally castrate him and feed his bits to next door's cat. Mind you, the cat needs feeding up and John hardly has enough to do the necessary."

Laughter, always the best medicine, did the trick and they giggled as they hugged.

Their intention was to have a leisurely lunch in town before meeting with the bank to arrange their new accounts. As they opened the front door to go out, they found the present from Gillian on the doorstep and Caroline put it in the hallway to open later.

It was during the meal that the subject of the baby came up again, at Caroline's instigation. Her intention was to show Kate that she was fully behind the baby plan.

"When I was reading about the fertility clinic it crossed my mind that we ought to have a bank account just for the baby. That could cover the cost of the treatment and then become an account for his or her future. I will ask the bank to transfer my Cash ISA over. There's nearly £15,000 in there which will be a good start."

Kate considered the proposal but, to her wife's surprise, her response was not positive.

"You did, did you? Start as you mean to go on?" There was a firmness in Kate's voice which spoke louder than her words.

"Kate? What? I wanted you to know that I am supportive about having a baby."

"Spending money is not the way I want you to do that, Caroline. That's not the type of support I need or want. I need someone who will walk this road with me. It'll not be an easy journey. There'll be obstacles and we may not get there. What you'll have to spend will not be money but time and encouragement."

"I know that Kate, and I will. But I want you to know that I intend to provide for you and the baby."

"That's not how we should do this. That will only lead to problems in the future. I know that you earn far more than me but we really must make sure that this does not lead to one of us – you – being the dominant partner in our relationship. With you already making a decision about setting up an account, without discussing it with me, you've already taken that role."

Caroline realised that she had a lot to learn about her wife. This new Kate was a match in more ways than one. With the sharing of vows it was almost as if Kate had come into her own and, truth be told, Caroline was rather enamoured with the change. She also realised that she had a lot more to learn about herself. When married to John she was patently aware that she had grown rather tired of the disparity between them and she was stimulated by Kate's challenging attitude. She put her hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"You are so right. I am so sorry. God, I'm such a pillock. I didn't think through what your perception of my actions might be. Hell, scrap that. I didn't think it through at all."

The blonde was not the only one of the couple to be surprised at the change in her wife. While Caroline had been rather short-sighted in her proposal about the baby account, her easy acknowledgement of that error was a far cry from the headmistress who had always found it hard to leave that persona at the school gates.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their meal and decided to leave baby talk for another time. This was their first outing as Mrs and Mrs and Caroline gazed proudly into the eyes of the gorgeous woman sitting opposite her. While walking back to the Jeep hand in hand, they both quietly appreciated how far they had come in such a short space of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N It was intended that the identity of the two authors comprising 'sweetpotatofries' would remain anonymous. Unfortunately LS49 is not that great at technology and so revealed her identity! Just to clarify with everyone, Jamdownrockers and Lazysundae49 are jointly responsible for this fanfiction. Thank you for reading.**

After their meeting at the bank the happy couple were keen to get home to make the most of their empty house. As the door closed behind them they fell into an embrace. Not for the first time they didn't seem to be able to get any further than the hallway before their needs took over their actions. As they kissed Kate pushed herself away from Caroline so that she could look into her azure eyes. Kate's own eyes seemed slightly downcast.

Kate pulled Caroline into her body and hugged her tightly. If Caroline could have seen the anguished look on her wife's face, she would have cried.

"Caroline, I need to say something to you," Kate spoke into thick blonde locks. "I want you to know that I am the happiest woman in the world; you are the woman of my dreams and I will love and cherish you for the rest of your life."

Now it was Caroline who had the pained look on her face. The feelings Kate expressed were entirely mutual so she didn't understand why they were spoken so solemnly.

"Since the wedding, I'm aware that I've been like two different people, on the one hand your gorgeous wife and prolific lover and.."

"Oh God, yes to both of those," Caroline interrupted, while snuggling even closer into their hug.

Kate continued, "...on the other hand I've been like a bear with a sore head, like a sniper with a rifle taking out members of your family. I want to apologise and let you know this is not how I want to be, this is not who I am. My love for you and being a good wife, is more important to me than verbally slaying the Celias and Johns of this world."

Caroline interrupted again. "Kate, the long and the short of it is that what WE said to my mother, and what I said to Lawrence and John, needed saying. I don't think negatively of you, if anything it was my failure to deal with the three of them before that caused me to lose you. I will never let that happen again."

Caroline's blue eyes shone like diamonds as she caressed Kate's hair and neck whilst holding her gaze. The love she felt for this woman was something she never thought she'd ever feel and never wanted to stop showing.

Regret still showed in Kate's ebony eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday about fertility and biology; it was uncalled for and I need to get over myself. You're my wife, we do things together and just as I don't like the idea of you making all of our financial decisions, equally I don't want my sensitivities to dominate any further discussions we have about babies."

As the tears welled up in Kate's eyes, Caroline took her face in both hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Kate, we'll be ok. We've both changed and maybe we're both trying too hard to show one another how much we've changed."

She took her wife's hand and led her upstairs. Once in the bedroom she walked over to the permanently docked Ipod and scrolled through to R, stopping at Rick James.

"Do you remember that really cheesy yet sexy love song we heard on late night radio a few months ago? It was by Rick James and Smokey Robinson. I said the words summed up how I felt, shame about the delivery. Well, despite the packaging, it summarises how I feel about you perfectly."

As she spoke the words, the song started to play and Caroline's eyes remained fixed on Kate's face.

"I meant what I said, Caroline, I don't want to be Mrs Angry in this relationship but I'm glad that I spoke to your mum, at last she knows where I... where we stand. The same goes for Lawrence and John hopefully."

As Rick James sang to the world, ' _I love you and I guess you didn't know that, ebony eyes_ ', Caroline grabbed Kate, spun her round and pushed her down on the bed.

"The last time you were angry, you gave me a good seeing to, so as far as I'm concerned you can be Mrs Angry. For as long as you like. In this room. With me."

Needing no encouragement, Kate rolled Caroline onto her back and pulled impatiently at the buttons on her blue silk blouse. Her eyes homed in onto the full breasts straining in the cups of the pink lacy bra. She knew there would be a matching pair of panties waiting to be pulled off too and she could barely contain her enthusiasm.

Some considerable time later Kate left a contented Caroline sleeping amongst a heap of discarded bedding and she donned a silk dressing gown to go downstairs to make a tray of tea. Kate thought to herself that they should look to change some of the curtaining so that she could walk about without clothes on. She had a penchant for nudity, and found it incredibly sensual and liberating to avoid wearing clothes indoors. She made a mental note to encourage Caroline on a shopping expedition.

As she made the tea she also thought that they would benefit from a good old fashioned teas-maid like her parents used to have. She was not sure that they were still made but they seemed to be spending so much time in the bedroom she was sure it would be a worthwhile purchase. She smiled to herself and spoke out loud.

"What a shame we didn't make a wedding gift list!"

As she walked through the hallway to go back upstairs she noticed Gillian's present, unceremoniously dumped in the hallway. 'Shame, it isn't big enough to be a teas-maid!' she thought to herself. But, being a child at heart who loved opening presents, she tucked it under her arm and continued her journey back to the bedroom.

After depositing the tea tray and present on the dressing table, Kate stood transfixed at the sight of her beautiful wife. In sleep Caroline looked even more beautiful than she did awake. With her hair tumbled half across her face there was a Rubenesque quality about her. Caroline woke as Kate watched, as if she had sensed being the object of scrutiny. Their eyes locked and their smiles spoke volumes. At that moment in time both felt sublimely content with the way their paths had crossed and life had evolved.

"Is that a tea tray? What a wonderful wife I have! Milk, no sugar please!"

With Caroline the small things in life often spoke more of love than grand gestures, perhaps because John had failed in that department. His idea of showing affection was all about showering extravagant gifts, money no object. Ask for his time and attention and he could not come up with the goods.

"Oh, and a present too. What have I done to deserve you!?"

"I will take credit for the tea tray but the gift is the one John dropped off from Gillian. I do like presents! What do you think she'll have brought us? My money is on something tacky. Maybe a couple of fluffy dice with our names on to hang in the car! Oh, better than that, a sticker to put across the top of the windscreen. That will probably have 'Kate 4 Caroline' in luminous pink lettering. If it is, I tell you, it can go in the Jeep. There's no way I am lowering the tone of my Fiat!"

"What are you trying to say about my dear step-sister? Anyway, I felt the weight of the present as I picked it up from the doorstep earlier and it's too heavy for your idea to be right. My money is on a pair of mugs from Greenhough's bargain basement! Bring it over and let's see."

Kate picked the present up and shook it gently. There was a definite weight at one end and a slight rattle. Definitely not fluffy dice or crockery. The present was neatly wrapped and the gift tag spoke genuinely of good wishes. Perhaps they had been unnecessarily harsh in their judgement.

As Caroline sat up in bed drinking her tea, Kate untied the bright red bow, then carefully peeled away the pink wrapping paper, then the plain brown paper underneath. Again she shook the oblong shaped box, while Caroline urged her to hurry up and put them out of their misery. She was quite prepared to be underwhelmed and her mind began to drift onto making plans for the day.

Kate opened the box and gasped! She burst out laughing as she offered Caroline a peak into the box.

"Oh my gosh, the cheeky mare!" Caroline put her hand to her mouth and laughed hysterically.

Kate was now doubled up on the bed, holding her stomach. She sat up long enough to pull out a gift tag from inside the box and handed it to Caroline.

"Oh please, what does the card say?" she managed, before rolling back down, rubbing her now aching abdomen.

With tears in her eyes Caroline read:

"Dear Caroline and Kate.

I didn't know what to get the two women who already have everything.

Then this came to mind.

No need to think of me whilst enjoying the benefits.

Have fun.

Your favourite trailer park gal.

Gillian xx

Kate reached over and took the dildo and harness out of the box. Through her guffaws she held the dildo and poked Caroline in the ribs.

"If that's where you think it goes, then we've got problems," she laughed.

"Hello! I have used one of these before," Kate replied. "I consider myself to be quite proficient and haven't had complaints in the past."

The thought of Kate being intimate let alone having sex with anyone else sobered the blonde. She winced at the instant stab of pain she felt in her chest and Kate realised the consequence of her words.

"Caroline, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kate put the gift down and hugged her now still bride. "Hey, come back to me. It was a joke. Come on. I'm here, in our bed and we have the next 50 years of love making and shagging with that thing to look forward to."

The doctor of chemistry looked flummoxed as she did the maths and then her smile returned.

"Bloody hell, Kate. I hope we wear that one out long before the fifty years are up! By the way, I like your optimism that we have that much of a sex life to look forward to!"

"I'll have you know while I breathe I will be making love to you."

Kate examined the harness intently while Caroline picked up the dildo. As she did so she knocked the box onto the floor and the resulting thud indicated that the box was not empty. She leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved the box, before delving in to find a bottle of lubricating gel.

"You can say what you like about Gillian but she is obviously someone who thinks of everything!" Kate laughed. "I'm giggling but my body is very seriously debating how long before we can put this present into action. Are you game, sweetheart?"

Caroline had also been considering the practicalities since they opened the present. She's never used any sex toys with a partner before but she was already more than slightly aroused at the thought of doing so.

"Have you really used one before, Kate? Can I ask, did you wear the harness or were you on the receiving end, so to speak?"

"Yes, my darling, I have had both of those experiences. I gather from your face that firstly you have not done so and secondly that you are not averse to the idea."

"Right on both counts, Kate. Not that I'm in any way disappointed in our sex life but I'm up for change and experimentation. Well, within certain boundaries, that is. Would you talk me through the idea?"

"Would you like to be the one to wear the harness?" Kate enquired tentatively while watching her wife's reaction.

"To be honest, Kate, I would rather you did it first seeing as you're the expert. I'm scared that I'd mess it up somehow. Is that ok with you?"

"God, yes. Do bears pooh in the woods? Sorry, that's a bit of a crude way to say that I'm game! What my woman wants, my woman shall have."

"Sorry to sound naïve but will you actually feel anything? I mean, I know that you just have to look at me and I pulsate but will it do anything for you?"

Caroline looked more than slightly embarrassed as she asked the question.

"Don't look at me like that! I've only had John's inept love making to compare anything to. Once our bedroom activities stopped, I promised myself I would only ever have sex with someone I love and it had to be mutually satisfying."

Kate had heard enough. She laid Caroline down on the bed, having already undressed as Caroline was speaking. She put some lube on the dildo and slipped it in the harness.

The blonde couldn't take her eyes off the purple toy which looked like it had been tailor made for her wife. As Kate pulled the straps tight and adjusted the pad so that it was snuggled tightly against her crotch, Caroline held her arms open inviting her to lay down on top of her. All this was done without a word being exchanged but with each woman looking at the other with lust and excitement.

Kate kissed Caroline forcibly, then bit gently on the blonde's full lips and used her strong thighs to prise Caroline's further apart. Caroline's eyes sprang open as she felt the 8 inch silicone sex toy being inserted into her already wet and pounding vagina. Kate noticed a satisfying smile appear on her face.

"Ooh God you feel so good; oh Caroline!"

She started moving in and out of the juicy pussy bucking beneath her. It took only a couple of thrusts before she could feel the pinging sensation in her clit. The dildo was the right size, the friction perfect.

"Oh Kate, fuck me, fuck me harder."

Caroline grabbed hold of the round brown bottom and pulled Kate into her, wanting it deeper and faster. She could feel the dildo banging against her cervix, her mind was completely blown. She opened her eyes to see Kate's broad, strong shoulders and brown biceps flexing as her hips pumped up and down.

Kate responded by using all her strength to stab at Caroline's hungry, wet pussy. She loved the feeling of resistance and the sparks flew through the dildo straight to her clitoris. Faster and faster, she used all of her weight to fuck the woman underneath her.

Caroline's nails were digging into the proud, round, brown buttocks and that spurred her on even more. She let out a deep animalistic groan. Caroline was panting ecstatically, her legs now wrapped around Kate's calf muscles with a vice like grip. She used Kate's taut muscles to lever her hips up.

The feel of Kate's strong muscles gave her a rush, her vagina felt stretched and tight at the same time. Kate's expert probing with the dildo was giving her mini orgasms that she didn't want to stop. Caroline continued to buck her hips against the movement of Kate's, the intensity deepening with every thrust. Moaning and whimpers flowed from each of the women, spurring the other on to bring yet more pleasure.

"Let it out! Please just let it go!" Kate begged. "It thrills me to hear you."

With that Kate herself let out another throaty groan which appeared to come from the depth of her very soul. Caroline could resist no longer as the multiple orgasms combined. For the second time in her life she felt herself ejaculate, causing her to scream out almost as if in pain, before her body appeared to melt into Kate's.

Both women shivered as their orgasms flowed before they eventually became still, locked together by moisture and love. When they eventually regained sense and lucidity Caroline told Kate about the feelings she had experienced.

"I can't believe what you do to me. It was if I was pumping into you even though I know you were the one wearing the dildo. It was amazing."

Kate looked thoughtful before snuggling her face deeper into Caroline's neck, whispering seductively.

"I loved it too. If I was a man, I swear that last orgasm would have made you pregnant."

"We need to book an appointment at that clinic, Kate. I so want you to have our baby."

Ebony eyes moistened and smiled while azure eyes spoke of love and determination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate and Caroline spent the following few days enjoying both the house and time to themselves. They'd had no interruptions apart from a very brief 'phone call from Laurence who confirmed Caroline's perception of his holiday as being her worst nightmare. She thought that she really must buy something special for Angus' parents to show appreciation for their thoughtfulness.

The couple made initial contact with the fertility clinic and arrangements were made for them to see a consultant the following week. Kate and Caroline were both excited and apprehensive in equal measure. They talked of their hopes, tried to hide their fears and Caroline spent a great deal of time on the internet researching the pros, cons and whole process of donor insemination. Her scientific brain revelled in the learning of any knowledge but the personal significance made it an even sweeter process.

One of the other tasks requiring attention was the writing of thank-you letters. The majority of their guests had complied with the request to donate money to the local hospice in lieu of presents. Whatever the gift, the two women were determined to write personal letters to acknowledge the thoughtfulness of the giver. They split the list into two, with Caroline taking responsibility for the guests invited by Kate and vice versa. A day's work made good inroads into the task and all letters were addressed by the time evening fell.

Just as they made their way to bed they turned to one another and almost simultaneously said "Gillian!"

"Did you write to her? What did you say?" Caroline asked.

"No, I didn't. She wasn't on my 'to-do list' and I'd forgotten everything about her present." Kate tried not to smile as she spoke. There was no way that Gillian's present had been forgotten but she was learning that the headmistress enjoyed a good banter and she was keen not to disappoint.

"You did what? That's not very good for my ego!" Caroline was very much in on Kate's leg pulling but she was happy to go along with the teasing.

"Yes, amazing isn't it. A bit like 7F's attitude to their homework diaries. You know, out of sight and out of mind!"

With that Caroline threw a playful slap towards Kate and they collapsed with laughter.

"Seriously, Kate, we really must send her a thank-you, although I am not quite sure what you could write! I'm so glad that this burden falls on your shoulders!"

"You can be quite heartless at times, dear one. We've made all the letters so personal. I can just see your mother's reaction if I did that for Gillian's present. Gillian would be sure to place the letter where Celia could read it. I can feel myself blushing just thinking about it!"

With talk of Celia there was a sudden but perceptible change to the light-hearted atmosphere and both women became quiet and thoughtful.

"It's been almost a week, Caroline. I think it's time to start healing those wounds. She's your mum and I think that you do not really want to stay mad at her forever." Kate the peacemaker, firm but kind.

Caroline had her back to Kate as this conversation was taking place. Kate was putting on the bedside lights as Caroline closed the curtains. She stood motionless as she considered her wife's statement. Kate too was quiet and still, sensing that she needed to give time for her words to be absorbed and contemplated. Eventually the headmistress broke the silence.

"You think so, Kate? Why would you want me to forgive her awful attitude? She doesn't deserve it."

Caroline spoke firmly but there was a contemplative tone in her voice which suggested her thoughts were at variance with her words. Her facial expression as she turned to Kate also spoke of indecision. There was something else evident there too. Sadness.

"Life is not always clear cut, Caroline. The decision is yours and I will support you whatever you choose to do. I just need you to know that you do not have to stay alienated from Celia out of a loyalty to me."

With those words Kate crossed the bedroom and enveloped Caroline in a hug. The blonde's head slumped onto Kate's shoulder and she sobbed uncontrollably while Kate stroked her hair. So they stayed for some minutes until the crying eased. Eventually Caroline pulled away, kissing Kate gently on the cheek as she did so.

"Could we go to the farm tomorrow to see my mum, do you think? Do you have anything else in your diary?" Her words were tentatively spoken. Whether she was looking for an excuse not to follow the plan or reassurance that it was the correct action was anyone's guess.

"That's fine with me, Caroline. We were going to do a food shop ready for Lawrence's return, if you remember, but we could do that on the way back from Halifax as we will pass that new Tesco. The carvery pub we like is near there too. It will save us having to cook when we get home. My treat!" Kate giving the reassurance rather than an excuse. Decision made.

So, it was agreed between them and all it now took was a phone call to the farm to make sure it was convenient for Gillian and that Celia would be at home. It was so and their plans were made. That night was a night for the giving and receiving of loving reassurance and not making love and they slept soundly until morning came.

The day dawned wet and blustery, reflecting the uncertain feelings that the women shared. They achieved good results from their efforts to lighten each other's mood, however, and their spirits were high by the time they were driving along the A658, breaking out in song to accompany Abba's greatest hits on the Jeep's CD player.

"I'm so glad that the children do not know what music you listen to in your own time, Caroline. Your reputation would be shot to pieces! Respect would be non-existent!"

"Yes, oh music teacher! Let's think what I'd find in YOUR car stereo."

The journey continued with an abundant exchange of banter and, against expectation, Caroline's mood was positive when they pulled into her step-sister's yard just as Gillian walked out of the barn. She was dressed in her customary jeans and chequered shirt with a wind-cheater wrapped around her middle. She carried an empty cup in her right hand as she walked towards the Jeep.

"Oh, am I glad to see you two! Me dad and Celia have done nothing than argue the respective merits of wind farms versus solar panelling since they woke up this morning. God only knows why but it seems to have become personal and neither one is prepared to back down. I couldn't even stomach having my mid-morning coffee with them!" she laughingly said as she hugged first Caroline and then Kate. "Come on in. It's as cold as charity outside today. The kettle will still be warm."

"Blow the kettle, Gillian. We've some left-overs from the reception to share with you!" Caroline laughed, as she retrieved a box of wine from the car's boot.

"Now you're talking! It's just as well I've finished all the jobs requiring tractor driving today!"

They entered the house to find the sitting room empty but muffled, raised voices could be heard coming from upstairs, indicating that the discussion between Celia and Alan had not yet reached a satisfactory conclusion.

"Thank heavens. It looks as if we'll have a few moments to ourselves. Take your coats off and come through to warm up by the range. Tell me how the honeymoon is going!" Gillian smiled and winked and the newly married couple exchanged knowing glances as they all walked into the kitchen. "How many toasters did you get, then? Every married couple I know always reckon that they get at least two! Duplicate presents are always a disappointment."

"We actually didn't get any toasters, thankfully. As you know, we suggested that the guests might like to make a donation to charity rather than a present. Kate and I both had our own houses so there wasn't anything that we needed."

Unbeknown to the three women Celia had crept downstairs as she heard the women enter the house and she now looked on anxiously from the far side of the sitting room, twiddling her fingers together.

"Oh you already had everything that you need, did you?! I'm sorry to hear that. Silly me, I might have known! I still have the receipt for my present here somewhere. You can send it back and get a refund." Gillian giggled as she pretended to root around in an open drawer.

"Send it back? Why would we want to do that?" laughed Kate. "It's unique. It was an inspired purchase! We may have had established houses but the long and the short of it is that neither of us owned one!"

"Have you found time to try it for size yet?" Gillian continued to tease.

"Gosh, yes. What else are honeymoons for but to unpack presents and try them out? I have to say that if there's a customer satisfaction questionnaire sent out when we register the guarantee, we'll be hard pushed to find enough superlatives!" Kate's smile echoing her meaning.

Caroline was initially surprised at Kate's blunt speaking but, for reasons she had yet to fathom, Gillian had a way of bringing out her lighter side and she plucked up the courage to join in the risqué conversation.

"It was the climax of our week, you might say!" the blonde woman joked.

Gillian almost spat out the white wine she was drinking.

"Not bad humour for a snotty bitch. Kate, you are so good for Caroline, she use to be so uptight; obviously wasn't getting any. Well done Kate, I tell you, she was a right pain in the... "

"Thank you that's enough. I am here you know," Caroline interrupted. She tried to appear stern but her eyes were smiling as she looked loving at Kate and tried glaring at Gillian.

They clinked glasses in acknowledgement that that particular subject was to be dropped but Gillian gave Caroline a cheeky grin and a wink, which signalled that there would be more ribbing to come in the future.

All the while Celia remained standing in the sitting room, jealous of the good humour and closeness between the three women. She felt a slight stabbing feeling in her chest; she missed Caroline's cutting sense of humour and almost poetic way of expressing herself.

With this is mind, spurring her on, she entered the kitchen and smiled at the three women, who were still laughing as they filled their wine glasses for the second time.

"Hello ladies, having fun are we; what's tickled your fancy?" she said, knowing full well the intentional double entendre would not go unnoticed.

Gillian with her crude sense of humour was the first to respond, "Yeah Caroline, come on, tell your mum, what's tickled you and where, these last few days?"

Seeing Caroline's smile fade slightly, Kate approached Celia, greeting her warmly.

"Hello Celia, nice to see you. I hope you are well. Would you care for a glass? We've red and white both open."

Celia was encouraged by Kate's welcome, which was spoken without a hint of the animosity from their last encounter.

"Yes thank you, Kate. A glass of white would be very welcome. It's so good to see you both." Celia was thus emboldened to look towards her daughter.

"Hello, mum. Here, let me pour you a glass."

So the ice was broken and slowly, but surely, all four women were equal participants in good humoured conversation. The only change in the arrangements came about when Alan appeared a good hour later, encouraging them to migrate into the sitting room so that he could prepare lunch.

The wine continued to flow and by early evening it was clear that Kate and Caroline were not in any fit state to drive home. Gillian offered them her bed but the newly-weds were happy to snuggle up together in front of a still roaring fire when the others climbed the stairs for the night. As they watched the flames lick up the chimney Caroline's thoughts were taken back to another night when she was too intoxicated to drive home and she had shared that same sofa with Gillian.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caroline was slouched on the settee, just as she did all those months back but this time instead of lamenting how she'd 'blown it' with Kate, she was holding hands with the said same woman and thinking how she'd 'made it' and couldn't be happier.

She snuggled closer into the mixed race woman, her bride, and rested her head on the strong broad shoulders. She was remembering their vows and how they'd promised they'd have no secrets, no lies, or hide their feelings from one another.

However there was one thing that weighed heavily on the blonde woman's mind, the nature of the death of Gillian's husband. If she didn't tell Kate what she knew, the guilt would eat away at her and the deceit, as she saw it, would eventually be exposed in the worst way possible. On the other hand, if she did tell Kate, they could both be implicated as accomplices or perverting the course of justice, or some such crime and face ruin themselves.

This was the only thing that stopped Caroline feeling as happy and free as she should. 'Damn it!' she thought. Not even falling out with her mother and Lawrence or the possibility of never talking to either of them again bothered her as much as this. As much as she loved Gillian, she could easily kill her, ('excuse the pun' she thought), for putting her in this position.

She looked up at Kate, thought of how much she loved her and how torn she was in terms of what to do. Dark eyes opened and stared lovingly, but with concern, at blue eyes.

"Hey. I love you." Kate broke the silence and planted a loving kiss on Caroline's fringe. "What's on your mind? You look troubled." She'd noticed a hint of angst in the eyes of the woman she adored.

That loving look and Kate's perception of her mood pulled at Caroline's heart strings. She closed her eyes and kissed the shoulder she was leaning on.

"What's up Doc?" Kate asked again in her best Bugs Bunny voice, this time trying to inject a bit of humour into the situation.

Caroline buried her head even further into the shoulder she now sought refuge in. She felt that if she looked up she'd confess everything and things between her, Gillian and Kate would never be the same again.

"Kate I love you, more than I can ever express. You know that don't you?" It was more of a plea than a question and this prompted the taller woman to sit up straight, tilt Caroline's chin and make her sit up too.

"Of course I do and you know that I love you too, right? What's going on Caroline? You've got me concerned."

The older woman stood up. There was no way she could do this whilst sitting still, or without a drink. She stooped down and poured herself a small brandy from the almost empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Do you want one?" she asked nervously.

"Come on Caroline, just tell me what's going on? What has you so jittery and nervous? And, no, I don't want a drink thank..."

"Kate I've got something to tell you," the headmistress interrupted. "It's been hanging over me like a noose; I've wanted to tell you for ages but I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I don't want to keep anything from you but I'm scared that this will change things between all of us forever, the guilt is killing me and ..."

"...and what Caroline?" a frowning Gillian asked. Neither woman had noticed that she was standing at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation. She'd come down for a glass of water to ease her already throbbing head.

Kate turned to her step sister-in-law and, even though she didn't know the woman that well, saw a look of annoyance on her face. She also noticed that Gillian was wringing the sleeve of her pyjama top tightly round and round into a tight knot and her hooded eyes were homed in on Caroline. A sinister feeling came over her and she sensed her heart rate increasing. The tension between the other two women was palpable and almost sinister.

"Go on Caroline," the agitated brunette encouraged. "Spill. What are you going to say that will change things between us?"

Caroline looked at Gillian, stunned. Here was her step-sister, a woman she loved and feared in equal measure. A woman whose moods and demons had the capacity to make her feel intimidated, in a way that nobody else managed, and almost scared at times.

Kate moved over to her wife. "If we have a baby. Caroline and I were talking about having a baby and how it would shake things up even more with Celia and Lawrence when they are only just beginning to settle down."

Astute as ever, Kate felt the change in the atmosphere; her natural instinct and sense of loyalty to her wife had prompted her response. She was relieved that her words had lightened the atmosphere. She felt a need to continue and take charge of the situation, sensing rightly that Caroline's articulate manner had deserted her.

"Caroline was saying how she thought Celia might react to being grandmother to a mixed race child, born via donor insemination, with two mums." Kate chuckled. "We'd test every prejudiced nerve in her body and then some!"

Smiling at Caroline, she reached out and held her hand, squeezing it and rubbing her thumb across the back of the blonde's knuckles. Caroline reciprocated the action and as Kate chanced a look at Gillian she was reassured to see that the brunette's face broke out into a smile as her shoulders began to rock with laughter.

"Bloody hell, girls. You do know how to stir up shit, don't you?"

It was clear that Gillian was really quite inebriated. In fact, much more that she should have been based on the alcohol they had shared during the day. They had matched one another, glass by glass and although the Harrogate ladies were by no means sober, they were able to stand and walk straight, which was more than could be said for Gillian who appeared to have used up all her remaining balance in negotiating the journey down the stairs. She collapsed into a rather undignified heap on the settee and threw back her head and laughed some more.

"I was hoping that I might get a break from having me dad and Celia here if you repaired the rift so they'd be inclined to spend some time at your granny flat! Now you are telling me that marriage was not the only action you two have in mind to complete Celia's education into a rounded, bigot-free individual! Jesus, Caroline! Have a heart. I'll be stuck with them forever. It's not doing wonders for my sex life; that I can tell you!"

With that utterance she seemed to have used up the last of her ability to be coherent and although she continued to talk, neither Caroline nor Kate could understand more than one word in three.

Kate took the opportunity to whisper into Caroline's ear. "I am not sure what is going on here, Sweetpea, but it's hardly a guess that the secret you are keeping has quite a lot to do with the person in front of us."

Caroline simply nodded in response.

"Right. I am going to carry on taking charge here. Give me a hand. We'll get her back to her bed. I assume you can show me the way?" Kate was half-pulling Gillian off the settee before she finished the last sentence. "Come on, Caroline. Grab her other side."

With a great deal of huffing, puffing and effort Gillian was back in her bed within a short while. While neither made any comment, Caroline and Kate both noticed the open, half empty bottle of brandy on the bedside cabinet. This was the reason for Gillian's greater degree of drunkenness, no doubt. Having made sure that Gillian was settled and safe, they made their way back downstairs and quietly closed the door at the bottom of the staircase.

"I think explanations might be in order, Kate, but do you mind if we leave them until we're back home?"

Kate pulled Caroline into a hug and kissed her gently. "Ok, I'm going to trust you as much as I love you on this; my instincts tell me it's for the best. If you've kept whatever it is from me for so long, I'm assuming its one hell of a big deal and maybe it's best if one of us isn't held to ransom by it."

Kate knew her words would comfort Caroline and so said them quite freely but she had no loyalty to Gillian and made a mental note to herself to have a conversation one day with the woman who was sleeping upstairs. As her mind wandered off and she envisaged when and where she'd ever get Gillian on her own, she felt a familiar warm hand snake its way up her back and stroke the nape of her neck.

"Fancy a quick one on the settee?" Caroline asked. Her hands continued the stroking and she could see they were having the desired effect. Her long fingers massaged Kate's neck and she deliberately but gently rang her long nails over the soft brown skin.

"If I knew you could do quick or quiet I might oblige, my love, but you can't do either," Kate responded with a smile.

"That's because you're so good and I find you so tantalising, or bang tidy. Isn't that what people say these days?"

With this Kate burst out laughing. "Bang tidy? How do you know what that means, Caroline; what have you been watching or who have you been talking to? Do you even know what it means?"

"Yes I do, thank you very much! It means you're a sexy lady; 'fuckworthy' would summarise it, I believe." Blue eyes looked lustfully at brown eyes and winked.

"Now that's the type of talk that will get you a quick one, noisy or not." Brown eyes glistened in reply to the sexy wink and with that Kate pulled Caroline down on top of her, and the blonde responded by kissing her deeply and longingly.

Half an hour of 'squeezing, licking, rough but playful fondling and fingers probing one another' later both women agreed that they'd finish what they started when they got home. They didn't want to run the risk of a drunk or partly sober Gillian stumbling in on them, so they wrapped themselves in up a worn but still thick throw and snuggled down to sleep on an equally worn but comfortable settee.

Before giving her wife one final kiss goodnight Caroline couldn't resist having the last word. "The long and the short of it, my sweet, is that I'm not as behind the times or past it as you and half the school think. I do like to keep myself up to date with urban slang, and as you now know, I can do quick and I can do quiet."

Kate smiled to herself and thought how she'd never tire of this woman and how she loved her more each day. She made a second mental note to herself to put Caroline's claim to the test one day when they've got 5 minutes to spare before leaving the house.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Breakfast time at the farm house was a rushed affair, and the Harrogate ladies saw very little of Gillian as she dashed out to Otley's livestock sale. None of the women mentioned the night time conversation. The newly-weds suspected that from _her_ point of view it was because she had no recollection of the event and, for them, there was the wish to avoid it.

Caroline and Kate also had a need to hurry as they had not intended spending the night away from home and they were without a change of clothes or toiletries. Also, Lawrence was expected back by mid-morning and food shopping was still required. As the women said their goodbyes Celia and Alan confirmed that they intended to return to 46 Conway Drive the following afternoon, as Celia was anxious to spend some time in what she still considered to be her real home.

On the drive they discussed when and how they might tell others of their hopes to have a baby together. While they did not wish to be deceitful, they also did not wish to cause ripples where it was not necessary. Therefore, they agreed that nothing would be said until after the first clinic appointment when they would know whether there might be a chance for their wishes to be turned into plans.

"Whenever we tell my mum, I will need you to be there with me, Kate. I know we were not entirely serious when we were talking to Gillian last night, but as they say 'there's many a true word spoken in jest' and it WILL test my mother beyond the endurance of her new found acceptance of us."

Caroline smiled as she spoke but there was no doubt that for her, as well as Celia, further changes of mentality would be needed before all aspects of the future could be approached without some trepidation.

As they entered the house, Caroline reminisced about what it was like raising her boys here. They were some of the happiest days of her life. John was a good dad; well in those days he was, and she put it down to him being a being a kid himself. He took the boys out swimming or to the park every weekend and read to them every night. Fair enough he never changed a nappy and was rarely seen at bath time but he loved his boys and they loved him.

'When did it all go wrong?' Caroline often thought and over the years she had sussed that it was once the boys no longer hero-worshipped their dad and began questioning and challenging his opinions. She also thought about when it all started to go wrong between her and Lawrence and came to the same conclusion.

The women unpacked the shopping, and made themselves a light lunch of smoked salmon and scrambled eggs. Lawrence had rung to say he would be home later than expected as they intended to stop off somewhere for lunch. Caroline knew full well, though, that he'd still be hungry and have his head in the fridge within seconds of arriving back home so they decided to have a heavier meal when he finally arrived back.

"I'll cook dinner later." Kate finally spoke. "I want you fully relaxed and rested. I've got plans for you tonight," she winked.

"Kate, you are insatiable!" The blonde rolled her eyes and tutted but her smile betrayed her true feelings of longing and anticipation.

She rounded the breakfast bar and hugged her beautiful wife. "I'm always relaxed and rested when I'm with you." With that they kissed passionately, as if they were lovers who had been separated for some time.

"Right! Enough, Mrs!" It was Caroline who broke off the kiss and held Kate at arms-length. "This isn't doing either of us any good and I know what you're like."

"Au contraire, this is doing me the world of good," and with that the mixed race woman pulled the blonde back into her arms and began kissing her again. This time with more force and intent.

Once again Caroline pulled away. "Come on Kate, stop it!" she said reluctantly in between kisses. "We said we'd have a look at the whys and wherefores of the Manchester Fertility Clinic and I did say I had some reading to do for work."

"Yes we did and yes you did," Kate replied. "I suppose I should leave you alone to work; we can look at the clinic later, maybe after dinner."

Caroline smiled, then kissed her wife's full lips gently. "Thank you, darling. I'll be in the study for a couple of hours. Call me if you need me."

Kate licked her lips and spoke sultrily. "I need you now, don't go!"

"Not for that! You hussy! Leave me be." Caroline replied huskily as she strode off, giving a quick glance over her shoulder as she shut the study door behind her.

Now that she was on her own, Kate retrieved her lap top from its bag, turned it on and tapped 'Eddie Greenwood' into the search engine. She remembered Caroline telling her snippets about her trailer trash step-sister, who drank and swore like a trooper; how she slept with anyone in trousers with a pulse and the way she had been abused by her late husband Eddie.

As the various news stories populated the pages, Kate saw headline after headline describing Eddie's horrific accident and how his poor wife discovered his body trapped in some farming machinery.

There was something about Gillian that she couldn't put her finger on. Yes, she was witty, free and good company but there was another side to her. Kate had seen a glimpse of this with the way the atmosphere changed when she had interrupted their conversation yesterday; there was definitely something amiss with Gillian. Kate didn't like it because of the way it made Caroline feel scared and threatened and because it was something that could potentially come between them both.

After reading the various stories about the farmer's death, Kate sat back and thought about what Caroline had said about Gillian's treatment at the hands of her abusive husband. She recalled the stories Caroline had told her about Gillian's apparent lack of morals when it came to relationships with men.

"Huh!" Kate couldn't help but voice her distaste. "Relationships my foot, no one's off bounds as far as that woman's concerned." Kate's mouth twisted as she continued to think, 'local engaged men, brother-in-laws on either side; some would say the woman is nothing but a slut.'

She gasped at her own hard-nosed opinion of her step sister-in-law. Kate being Kate always looked for the kindness and humanity in people, even if their behaviour left a lot to be desired. She scolded herself for thinking of Gillian in the way that she did; it was not as if she meted out the kind of cold disrespectful ignorance that Celia had.

'No,' she thought, 'Gillian deserved better but what the hell was it that had Caroline spooked.' She looked at the laptop and read again how the young farmer had died; his head caught in a log-splitter, his wife Gillian discovering the body. Kate stared at the screen almost in a trance. Gillian discovered the body! What if Gillian killed him herself? What if the big secret is that she saw her husband trapped and let him die? What if this is what she told Caroline and that's the secret? What if that's what Caroline wanted to tell her but couldn't? It would certainly make sense. If it came out that Caroline knew, she'd could be charged with being an accessory after the fact.

"No! No way, that can't be it!" she spoke out loud yet again. While letting her imagination run wild she'd been watching a bee that had flown in through the lounge window. Her brown eyes focused on the insect as it tried in vain to find a way out, its buzz getting louder and louder as it grew more frustrated.

"Just like me aren't you? Well come on then, let's get you out."

She walked over and opened the window a bit further, the bee let out one last grateful buzz as it sped out of the window through which it had entered.

The dark eyed woman slunk back in the oversized chair and tried to imagine Gillian watching her husband die. Try as she might she just couldn't. She laughed at herself for thinking such a thing. She knew Caroline and that was definitely not something the headmistress would accept.

She thought again about Gillian's proclivity for 'taken men' and as her eyes closed against her will, she concluded that the secret between Gillian and Caroline was that Eddie had found out that his poor suffering wife was having an affair with his brother Robbie, and, even though he was a violent thug, he took his own life rather than confront his brother.

She felt better towards her step sister-in-law and could see why she now got involved with men who were unavailable. Kate made a note to bring the subject up with Caroline later on that evening rather than interrupt her while she was working. As her mind began to ease, she relaxed and thought of her beautiful wife and how she was missing her, even though she was only down the hall. Before long Kate had dozed off, her face wearing a gentle smile as she dreamt of being back in her own bed with the woman she loved.

Caroline had mixed feelings as she tore herself away from Kate and settled into the study with her cup of coffee. She revelled in being near her wife. She knew with certainty that she would never tire of thinking of her in those terms and being thought of as such in return. She had decided from day one of her marriage to John that she would not be identified by _that_ relationship. She was a woman who chose instead to be acknowledged by her role in life, her own uniqueness of spirit and character; determined not to be owned or shaped by him. This had stemmed from her full awareness that she had allowed her mother to dominate her behaviour and, consequently, her future. Although she had not started to pull away from Celia's control until very recently, she had succeeded in never being identified as 'the wife of that famous author.' With Kate it was so different. This was truly a partnership of love and acceptance of their position and importance in each other's lives.

But, despite that, she was pleased to have some time to herself. Her face betrayed her feelings so easily that she needed the opportunity to think about Gillian's secret without Kate's enquiring glances and she hoped that she would have time to do just that once she had caught up with some research. Caroline opened the latest Times Educational Supplement. There was an interesting article on the pros and cons of streaming that she wanted to evaluate before the next Governors' meeting. She read the first paragraph several times before she sat back in her chair, threw her highlighter pen onto the desk and looked to the ceiling for inspiration. Finding none, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, before opening them again to stare straight ahead.

"Not working for either of us stuck in here. You should have my predicament though, Buzz. God knows I could do with some inspiration right now. You must be a miracle worker because I have no idea how you got in here through closed windows and door so, please tell me, how do I get out of my particular quandary?"

Caroline spoke aloud in exasperation to a bee which was equally frustrated as it attempted to find a way back to the garden. Caroline took pity and opened the window, releasing the insect from its misery. The head teacher's dilemma was not so easily solved. She noticed a loose thread hanging from the seam of her sleeve and twirled it subconsciously around her finger, this way and that, clockwise and anti-clockwise, for some minutes. As her fingers moved in rhythm her thoughts began to clarify.

As she saw it, there were various options. She could tell Kate the full revelation about Eddie's death but she was very reluctant to do so despite her dislike of keeping a secret from her gorgeous bride. Her apprehension was not because it would be a betrayal of Gillian's trust in her. Kate was her priority and the long and the short of it was that she cared not if her step-sister was upset or short-changed.

Caroline's concern was solely because she herself had felt the burden of Gillian's crime for some time and could not see what benefit it would be to embroil Kate in the sorry saga. She knew without any doubt that she should have gone to the police as soon as she heard Gillian's tale. To share the revelation with Kate would make both of them liable, in law. What good would that do, especially if they were successful in having a baby? If she kept the secret to herself she could always deny that she knew anything about Eddie's death, if ever questioned. She had been as 'as drunk as a skunk' that night after all, and Gillian had been even worse for wear.

Her second option was to be partially honest with Kate. Gillian's abuse at Eddie's hand had been real enough. That too had been told to Caroline in confidence. She could share that with Kate in rather more graphic detail than she had done before. The benefit of this option was that it would help to explain why Caroline had sometimes accepted brashness and ridicule from Gillian that she would not take from anyone else.

Lastly she thought that she could say nothing more about Eddie's death and his violence to his wife. Rather she could tell Kate about the abortion Gillian had when she was a teenager. 'That might work,' she thought to herself. Kate would take Caroline's reticence in sharing the secret as being a concern about how Kate might then view Gillian's actions, considering her grief at her miscarriages and the longing to have a baby.

So the minutes turned into hours and Caroline's pile of work had reduced not one jot. Yet she considered the time in the study well spent as her thoughts were now clear. Caroline tidied up her desk and quickly checked her work email account before she picked up her empty mug and left the study. She found Kate curled up on the corduroy chair, head on her laptop, fast asleep and she stopped in her tracks. She thought briefly of the evening she had returned from school after watching the students' production of 'King Lear' and found Kate sleeping. A chaste kiss that evening had resulted in Kate's emergency admission to hospital and as Caroline briefly cast her mind back to that day, she realised that she so lucky to have been given another chance, in more ways than one.

Caroline fully expected Kate to wake as she moved the laptop but, no, Kate snoozed on.

"I will start our baby research, my sweet," Caroline whispered, more to herself than to her wife. She settled into a chair and re-started the computer. Caroline gasped audibly as the cursor opened Google. There was the cause of her angst. 'Eddie Greenwood suspicious death' were the words which stared back at her as she became conscious of Kate's glance from across the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kate transitioned rapidly from sleep to wakefulness and maintained eye contact with her wife as she sat upright. Caroline's initial facial expression was one of anxiety and surprise, the effect of the thoughts battling within her, but the afternoon of contemplation in the study had left her in a stronger place to deal with her unease. She soon brought her puckered brow under control.

"And hello to you, sleepy-head. I'm was intending to look at the clinic but I was surprised to see what you had been Googling." Caroline cut straight to the chase.

"I had some questions in my mind following our stay at the farm and I decided to..." Kate began to explain her actions but she was interrupted by a tussle-haired teenager bowling into the room.

"Fabulous time. You would so have hated it, mum. Starved. What do you want me to do with my stuff? Mostly wet clothes. Hi Kate." All spoken in a quick-fire, staccato delivery. Lawrence was home.

Caroline pulled him into a hug, mouthing 'later' to Kate across her youngest son's shoulder.

"Your wish for food is our command, young man. We knew that you would be hungry despite stopping to eat on the way home. I'll head off to start cooking and leave you two to catch up." Kate headed towards the kitchen as she spoke but returned almost immediately. "Caroline, I think you are going to have to deal with the aftermath of the trip sooner rather than later. I didn't think there was anything worse than the smell of wet dog but walking past Lawrence's suitcase has just challenged my opinion!"

Lawrence was directed upstairs for a shower and the two women worked together in the kitchen. Kate focused on the meal preparation and Caroline took responsibility for the rather unenviable job of dealing with the laundry of a teenager who appeared to have taken the opportunity to get heartily involved in every water-based activity except the one involving soap, shampoo and hot water.

"God, these clothes reek! If some of them were not new, I swear I'd be tempted to throw them out!"

The interaction between the two was as loving as ever and they made time for occasional kisses and cuddling once the laundry was underway and Caroline had joined Kate in cooking supper.

"I'm not forgetting that we are on a promise tonight once we get between the sheets." Kate reminded Caroline while gently caressing her bottom and watching the muscles ripple in response to her touch. "I am hoping that Lawrence is going to crash out quite early!"

"Sod getting between the sheets, Kate. I'll consider myself hard done by if you let me get any further than the bedroom door."

"That paints a pretty picture. You're on!"

So the flirtatious banter went on for several more minutes until they were once again joined by Lawrence and they had to be content with sly glances and covert contact whenever possible. The subject of Gillian and Eddie had not been alluded to but neither had any intention of avoiding that topic later on, once they had given sufficient attention to the enjoyable proposal of ravishing one another the moment the opportunity arose.

Once dinner was ready they all sat down and tucked in. When he could drag his attention away from his meal Lawrence kept the ladies entertained and laughing uncontrollably with tales of his holiday adventures and mishaps.

"Mum, you should have seen me, face down nose deep in a cow pat! Then when we got back to the cottage Angus and I had a bet, who could stay in their stinky, shitty clothes the longest without passing out with the smell..."

"Lawrence! Please! We don't need or want to hear that type of language around the table." The headmistress in Caroline was never far away, no matter what the occasion.

"Oh come on mum, it's just the three of us. Cool your beans, mater!" Lawrence winked at Kate. "You liking my Latin, Kate?"

Kate was trying, and failing, to hide her amusement at the exchange between Caroline and her youngest. "Yes Lawrence, me likey you stylee!" Kate replied. Lawrence laughed hard, his mouth wide open.

"Lawrence please! Will you close your mouth, I do not need to see the contents..." but before she had finished her sentence the young man had chewed and swallowed and produced his biggest smile. Caroline's heart melted. In that split second she saw him for what he was, her handsome baby boy.

Both mum and son were secretly buoyed by the warmth of their relationship at that moment. It was indicative of the lessening of the emotional distance that had built up between them over the previous six months. This had culminated in Lawrence's failure to attend the wedding; an action which may have caused a permanent rift had the foundation of their relationship been less sturdy. Kate was also pleased to have been included in the chatter around the table that evening; a hopeful sign that Lawrence was trying to be more accepting of the love between the two women.

When they had finished eating and the dishes had been cleared, the rapidly wilting Lawrence stated that he was sure that he had enough energy for one round of Scrabble. As they set up the game, sitting on the large scatter cushions which Kate had brought from her house as a welcome addition to the formality of the lounge, they all privately cast their minds back to the last time they had done something similar, in the early days of Kate and Caroline's relationship. A brief hiatus in the proceedings came about as they shared a jug of weak lager-shandy, and all three (unbeknown to the others) thought how much William was missed.

Lawrence would never have admitted it but his older brother was a constant, steadying influence who could always be relied upon, even if Lawrence did not return that favour.

Kate, too, had the utmost respect for the man/boy who had accepted her, and her relationship with his mum, from day one. He was thoughtful, kind and gentle. Who wouldn't miss such qualities?

While Caroline loved her younger son, she had a more natural affinity with William. Theirs was an affection and closeness which was perpetual and secure - and she missed having him around. Caroline was infinitely proud of him, his academic achievements and moral maturity and she was acutely aware that that William was unlikely to return to live with them for any more than the odd weeks during University holidays. The world was that young man's oyster and, despite Harrogate achieving top spot in the poll to find the UK's happiest place to live, it was unlikely to be a big enough attraction for William once he had achieved his degree.

Their thoughts about William and his place in this home did not dampen their spirits and the evening ended as enjoyably as it had begun. But Lawrence was beyond tiredness and, once the game was done, he did not argue when it was suggested that it was time for him to go to bed. He gave his mum a playful kiss on the top of her head and saluted Kate.

"I only let you win today because I knew how much you missed me but I'll get even tomorrow and beat the pair of you by a clear 50 points!" the youngster challenged as he left the room.

Caroline smiled as she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. She was miles away when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and familiar lips kiss the side of her neck.

"Hey you, penny for them?" Kate asked as she nuzzled into the soft blonde locks, taking in the smell of Caroline's 'Femme' perfume from Hugo Boss. Just a whiff was enough to start the chemical reaction that made her hips press gently against her wife's perfect behind, speed up her heart rate and direct her hands to cup the full breasts of the woman she had pinned against the kitchen counter.

A soft purr was Caroline's reply, as she tried to turn around to kiss the lips which were now gently biting her neck; Kate's thrusting pelvis had her trapped.

"Darling, how am I supposed to answer if you keep doing what you're doing? You know once we start we won't stop." Caroline arched her neck, allowing Kate access to one of her most sensitive places and she knew she was probably 30 seconds away from losing control as her need to be taken became overwhelming.

Kate was fighting a battle of her own; despite the desperate urge she felt to make love to her wife, the most beautiful woman in the world, she knew they had unfinished business where Gillian and her secrets were concerned.

"You don't have to answer," she mouthed into the smooth neck. "In fact, I don't want you to say anything, I dare you not to make a noise."

Kate caught another whiff of Hugo Boss' finest and the battle was lost. She'd be mad to give up having sex with the voluptuous blonde whose pheromones were working their magic, just so that they could get bogged down in some deep and heavy conversation about whether her loveable but neurotic sister-in-law put her husband's head in a log splitter. No contest!

Caroline used her shapely behind to push Kate back, a movement which was not unappreciated by the taller woman. She made the most of the opportunity caused by the distraction to turn a half-circle and grasp Kate's shoulders securely before totally reversing their positioning. Kate found herself facing the wall, held fast between her wife's bottom and the front of the washing machine. Her right hand was grabbed by Caroline and then directed inside her own blouse. Caroline released Kate's hand so briefly that Kate had no opportunity to realise what was happening or react accordingly but she soon had no doubt where this was going. Her bra was pulled upwards and her breasts were freed from their restraint before Caroline once again grasped her hand and their intertwined fingers battled together against highly aroused nipples.

"Fuck me, Caroline. Bloody hell. Your admiral skill at turning your Jeep on a five pence piece is nothing in comparison! Light on your feet, direct with your intentions…"

"Shush, Kate. I AM fucking you." The long and the short of it was that the blonde was now determined to be in control. "Now it's you who are not to say a word. Let me concentrate here. I don't wish to be disturbed by your…."

Then it was Kate's actions which were the distraction and not her words as she began to push her buttocks rapidly to and fro into Caroline's pelvis, a favourite move of both of them. Silence reigned for some moments before their excitement built even more, instigating involuntary gasps and heavy breathing. Another noise too would have been heard by an observer: the click-click of the washing machine dial being turned by Caroline's free left hand. Caroline knew that her dexterous movements showed her to be the total opposite of 'ambisinister' and she smiled inwardly to herself for her achievement as well as the recollection of the word that she had come across earlier when checking the online dictionary during their game of Scrabble. With Kate her brain could do sex and academics at the same time and her inward smile became an outward grin. Meanwhile Kate was on a different plain and although her ears may have caught the sound, her brain did not process its meaning.

Caroline continued to tease and tweak Kate's nipples, alternating between the left and the right. Kate was blissfully lost in the process and she no longer required Caroline's prompting to touch herself. The movements of their pelvises were synchronised and balletic while their breathing was laboured and noisy. Although simple, the choreography of their bodies was sensuous and entrancing.

"Spread them a little for me, Kate." Caroline whispered as her thighs wriggled their way between her wife's legs.

They were lost in the moment although Caroline slightly less so; she was leading the dance and biding her time. She trailed kisses across the back of Kate's neck, biting and licking where Kate's neck met her shoulder. Then Kate sensed a movement opposing that of her wife's; the gentle rumble of the washing machine vibrating against her pelvis and then another deft change of position initiated by Caroline brought the dial on the machine immediately against her pubic bone, the rumble sending shock waves down to her engorged clitoris. The machine's speed increased and the tremors channeled through the dial changed in frequency, causing Kate to move ever closer to delirious abandon; her wife not that far behind.

The revs of the washing machine then peaked and Kate was taken to that place of no return. While an orgasm was sublime, to her the point at which she knew it was coming was as magnificent. Her head went back, her mouth open, while all other movement stopped and she gave in to the inevitable. No words could do justice to the ecstasy she felt at that moment and guttural groans alone flowed.

"Oh darling, Kate. I love you." It was Caroline who broke the silence. She took her wife's hand and led her into the lounge. She laid her down on the settee, which was long enough for them both to stretch out comfortably together. This was their first joint purchase when Kate had moved in just after the New Year. Both women had fallen in love with the stylish, stone-coloured Jacquard weave fabric, not being able to resist buying it when they visited Selfridges and even though Kate was uncomfortable with the four figure cost, she couldn't argue with how it suited them perfectly.

What both women didn't know was that they shared the same thoughts as they kissed and caressed one another, peeling off each other's clothes with clear intent.

"God, Caroline, I will never tire of your touch, your smell, your feel," Kate whispered between the soft kisses that were raining down on her brown, glistening torso. "My body craves more attention, I want you to consume me, fuck me, dominate me; don't leave anything behind, take all of me."

Caroline abruptly stopped kissing Kate's breasts, stood up and walked off into the kitchen. Kate watched open mouthed as the blonde slinked away, hips swaying hypnotically, causing Kate's clit to react the way it always did when the blonde was in motion. It pinged to attention.

"Look what I've got here my sweet; your favourite." Kate had been in a world of her own, thinking that her wife's mesmerising hips were more than enough, when the next thing she knew Caroline had put a bowl of ice cold strawberries down on the table next to them and told Kate to close her eyes. The mixed race woman did as she was told.

"I want you to lie back and relax. Eyes closed. No talking, no moving, not a sound, do you hear me?" The headmistress commanded.

"Anything you say ma'am, I won't say..."

"Be quiet! When did I say you could speak?" the headmistress asked meteorically again. She picked a cold strawberry out of the dish with one hand and traced it over the curves of the soft brown breasts which were heaving beneath her. She followed the path of the sweet strawberry with her tongue, sucking and licking. Caroline loved the way her wife tried not to wriggle or squirm as her tongue warmed where the cold fruit had been

Caroline moved her position and parted Kate's labia with another cold strawberry from the bowl. It began to soften and ooze juice the minute it came into contact with the soft folds of skin. Kate's hips moved against the tickle of the fruit and she caught her breath as she felt the cool liquid run over the tip of her already moist and throbbing clit.

"Don't you dare move," the blonde woman said tersely; not so much as an order this time but to enable her to keep up the sucking, licking rhythm she had established. As she ran the fruit over the tip of the dark brown clit, teasing and lapping with her tongue, Caroline's hips started to move of their own accord, to one side, then the other. The blonde's excitement rose as her hips moved faster and faster in time with her tongue.

Similarly, keeping still and trying not to voice her pleasure in any shape or form, made the mini explosions going off in Kate's vagina and her exposed clit almost unbearable. Her eyes shot open when Caroline hit a particular spot. Her breaths were coming shorter and faster; both she and her wife were in sync, riding the same wave of ecstasy. The dark eyes looked down to the blonde haired woman whose head was bobbing between her legs. When she couldn't hold back anymore Kate grabbed a handful of blonde hair and plunged Caroline's head deeper into her well lubricated pussy. She pushed up with her hips and gasped as her climax hit and she felt herself ejaculate.

Caroline made her tongue flat and lapped up the juices that flowed and dribbled down her chin. She loved making her wife come so voraciously. Her own clitoris was soaked, tingling and rock hard; Kate climaxing had always affected her that way and she loved it.

After five minutes of holding one another and whispering "I love you" countless times, with promises of being together forever, the women pulled a throw over themselves, intending to go up to bed after a quick snuggle.

When Lawrence came downstairs the following morning at nine, for some juice and toast, he saw his mum and Kate wrapped around each other, still fast asleep.

He smiled as he thought 'I bet they've been at it all night. Kudos!' before he quietly closed the lounge door and continued on his journey towards the fridge and larder.


	10. Holiday time

Just to let you know that Jamdownrockers and Lazydundae49 (aka sweetpotatofries) are heading off on their respective holidays this week so no update will be posted for a little while. Normal service will be resumed as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Not considered the most observant individual Lawrence excelled himself that morning while preparing his breakfast as he noticed the green light flash to indicate the end of a washing cycle. Also not one to volunteer or contribute in any way to domestic tasks without direct encouragement or bribery, he surpassed expectations and actually opened the machine door.

"That's odd. Empty. Oh well. What do I care?" Not concerned enough to speculate on his discovery he returned his concentration to fried eggs and toast. Once they had been devoured in a very few mouthfuls, he continued to astound even himself by making a large pot of tea and carrying two steaming mugs through to the lounge, where he coughed loudly before entering. The door was open and the clothes strewn around the room and the iPod playing had been obvious to him as he had walked past earlier on his way to the kitchen.

As Lawrence stood in the doorway he was not surprised to see that the room was occupied. Caroline was laying on her back with her head propped up on a large number of cushions. Very little of Kate's head was visible but the four intertwined feet and lower legs poking out from the end of the throw gave no doubt as to how the two women were positioned.

"Oops, bras the same colour as carpeting are a serious trip hazard to the uninitiated! Morning mum. Morning Kate." Blue eyes stayed tight shut but Lawrence had more than a sneaky suspicion that the ladies entwined underneath the blanket were very aware of his presence and his words. He closed the door as he left the room and listened with some satisfaction to the guffaws which erupted.

"Mission accomplished! The cups of tea alone MUST ensure some special favours come my way! Today might be a good day to ask mum if I can have an upgrade on my phone when the contract ends next month!" Lawrence chuckled and smiled to himself as he headed back to his bedroom.

Caroline and Kate continued to snigger while drinking their tea.

"Bloody hell, Kate. I feel like a teenager caught snogging on the doorstep."

"Lighten up, my lovely. The throw hid our blushes! His comments about the bras on the floor tell me that he took it all in his stride, and more, most likely. He'll laugh his socks off but be too embarrassed to share his secret. Anyway, we've got work to do. Your mother and Alan are back this afternoon and we did say that we would invite them to dinner. We ought to make that something special. Also, we've got those forms to complete ready for our appointment at the clinic tomorrow, so let's set to."

"Not quite yet! If I'm going to feel embarrassed and guilty, I'd like a little something more to feel embarrassed about! Or, to put it another way, I'd like to feel a bit more of you!" Caroline matched her actions to her words and wandering hands soon found their target.

After a brief resumption of the activities of the evening before the women were more than in need of a shower and within the hour they were dressed and downstairs once again. So their day started and the women enjoyed sharing the responsibilities for shopping and preparing the meal. By seven that evening the table was set and the food was ready to serve as Celia and Alan knocked the side door.

"Wow, that smells wonderful," was Alan's opening greeting before he kissed both women on each cheek.

"It certainly does. Hello Caroline. Hello Kate. Thank you for inviting us. I have very little food in the flat so the invitation was very welcome. But more than that, it will be nice to catch up with you and your news." Celia surpassed expectations with the warmth of her comments.

The steaks were succulent, the sweet potato fries melted in the mouth and the salad was crisp so it was with some satisfaction that Kate cleared empty plates while Caroline carried the crème caramel to the table. As Kate was about to sit down she recalled that the raspberries and peaches had been left on the kitchen worktop. Sitting opposite Caroline, who was about to serve, she reached over to stroke the back of her wife's hand.

"Hold fire, sweetheart. I'll fetch the fruit."

Caroline had been alert to any sign of Celia's usual censure during the meal and this outward display of affection caused the blonde's antennae to twitch even further. While attempting to appear nonchalant, she watched out of the corner of her eye to see the smile drop from her mother's face. She waited then with bated breath for some negative verbal response. The long and the short of it was that she was expecting and fearing the start of a confrontation. She was pleasantly surprised and rather amazed that this was restricted to a slight tut, followed by a sharp intake of breath and before Kate had returned to her seat, the smile was back in place. Not only that, Kate was greeted with a compliment.

"Kate, the dinner was spectacular but I have to say that this pudding looks as if it is going to beat it. I know that praise will be due to you as Caroline couldn't put a crème caramel together if her life depended on it."

Kate blushed and very briefly looked lovingly at Caroline before turning to Celia.

"Thank you in advance, Celia. But I suggest you taste it before you give out too many compliments. It's a new recipe and I'm not the best pudding chef either so it really was a joint effort. If there's any praise due, it's the luscious Nigella Lawson who deserves it! Now, shall we all tuck in?"

"Yep. The luscious Nigella!" Lawrence drooled. All four adults looked up from their plates to see the dreamy eyed young man staring into space.

"I'd do anything to lick her spoon, give her a good basting and pluck her..."

"….that's enough Lawrence!" Caroline, in perfect headmistress mode, soon brought the daydreaming youth back down to earth.

"As much as I also like Nigella I don't need to see or hear you slobbering around the table and especially not when we're eating."

"Mum! You were the one the other day who said you wouldn't mind her teaching you a thing or two in the kitchen!" a shocked and slightly hurt Lawrence retaliated. He deliberately turned his head in Kate's direction and nodded knowingly at her.

"Oh would you now?" Kate piped in. The two women were beaming at one another and obviously in good spirits.

Seeing the newly-weds exchanging coy smiles and Lawrence still having lustful thoughts was too much for Celia.

"Disgusting, the lot of you. You two should be setting a better example to the young lad. Mind you, if you were to marry a Nigella look-a-like Lawrence, you'd have the most beautiful children. And, I have to say if I were a bloke, I would!"

Now it was everyone's turn to look astounded at Celia; Caroline opened mouthed, Kate with her hands covering her mouth, Lawrence blinking and Alan with his eyes wide open. Soon all five were laughing uncontrollably around the table, looking at one another in turn. Lawrence high-fived Kate, who in turn took Caroline's hand and pecked her on the cheek.

When they eventually settled down, they ate enthusiastically. The sighs of appreciation were disturbed by Kate's mobile bleeping as a text came in. She exchanged a sly glance with Caroline and appeared eager to leave the table.

"Coffee or tea, anyone? Or more wine?"

"Oh, coffee please. I can't drink as much as I used to, as much as I'd like to be able to!" Alan joked.

Kate pottered in the kitchen making coffee while taking the opportunity to check her mobile. She had allocated notification sounds for certain numbers and she knew without looking that the text had come in from the fertility clinic. She read the message, finished making the coffee and took it through to the table. Her excitement was palpable and, pleased to see that Alan and Celia had moved their chairs around the table and appeared engrossed in looking at photos on Lawrence's IPad, she risked a whisper across the table.

"The clinic. Reminder of the appointment in the morning!"

"Clinic? Are you unwell?" Celia was never one to miss anything and throughout the meal her antennae had been as switched on as her daughter's.

"No mum, I'm fine and so is Kate," a slightly annoyed Caroline answered. The last thing she wanted was to explain their intentions. As much as Celia had been on her best behaviour, she knew that an ignorant comment was never far away.

"So what's all this talk about clinics then? If you're ill you can tell me, you're my one and only child and I have a right to know."

"Mother will you stop panicking and take a breath." Caroline looked at Kate with raised eyebrows as she spoke. Kate knew what she was being asked and didn't like it. This baby (when it was eventually conceived) would be about her and Caroline. She didn't want Celia or anyone else involved until a) she was pregnant and b), she was safely beyond the twelve week stage.

She returned Caroline's plea with a stern look and a slight shake of her head.

"Well, why do you need an appointment at a clinic? She definitely said a reminder about the clinic."

"And who are you referring to as 'she'? Now come and have your coffee before it gets cold."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _ **A/N We apologise for the delay in posting this update but trust that it is worth the wait!**_

Caroline had often felt that the know-it-all attitude of her teenage son was the most infuriating part of being his mum. Indeed there were many times when she thought that they would both be happier if he went to boarding school. Whatever patience she needed with the students at school paled into insignificance when compared to the amount required for her contact with Lawrence. Nevertheless, that evening she was quite happy for Lawrence to take centre stage with his outlandish, egotistical opinions and thereby occupy the time and attention of his Grandmother as it prevented Celia from resuming her questioning about 'the clinic'.

The visit drew to an abrupt close when Alan fell asleep and Celia was persuaded by his heavy nasal breathing and open mouth that they needed to head back to the flat. However, Celia's parting comment, whispered in Caroline's ear as she kissed her goodnight, made it clear that she had not been fooled.

"I will speak to you soon, lady. I am, as you well know, a dog with a bone when I think I'm being lied to or appeased."

Her comment was overheard by Alan and his mouth opened yet again; this time in astonishment at his wife's continued arrogance. His firm hand in the middle of her back steered her rapidly towards the door.

Kate was equally astounded and anxious to see them leave, to reduce the risk that Celia would learn anything, and she voiced her worries when she had Caroline to herself.

"Caroline, please do not tell your mum about our hopes for a baby. I don't yet have the wherewithal to have conversations with her about this. It will be different if, no, when I get pregnant. Please, promise me."

"I won't tell her. I've been thinking about this and I think we could lead her to think that it's a medical connected with the insurance taken out for the joint mortgage. She's sharp but I think that will be enough. Don't worry, I'm my mother's daughter and I'll make sure we stay one step ahead!"

The meticulous attention to detail of the headmistress was in full flow the next morning and Kate smiled when she saw the time-table for the preparation for, and journey to, the appointment. If nothing else, this again showed how much importance her wife was giving to this venture and it warmed her heart. They had managed to juggle their work commitments to get the morning off without too many questions being asked and they dropped Lawrence at the bus stop before heading to Manchester. Both women were beset by nerves and even listening to the dulcet tones of Andrew Castle's Smooth radio programme did nothing to reduce their respective blood pressures. During the drive they communicated through clasped hands whenever it was safe to do so as conversation was in short supply, both women lost in overwhelming depths of concentration and apprehension. Their connection was intense and both women felt that they had never been closer.

Just after midday Caroline was back behind her desk. Absent-mindedly chewing the end of her pen she realised that her bite had been too intense and she spent the next few moments carefully removing plastic fragments from the inside of her mouth. She held her head in her hands and wondered why she was so incompetent, although she was not thinking of the wound to her lip as she did so. Despite her confidence in work situations she was never at ease with social contact in the way which others seem to be. Neither was she stupid and she recognised that there would always be ups and downs in any form of relationship but she could not fathom how she could be so inept, as she seemed to have been, in such dramatic form. A Bible verse from a recent school assembly came to mind: 'How can two walk together unless they are agreed?' She smiled despite herself and spoke aloud.

"Quoting the Bible at myself now. Goodness, that's a first."

She eventually gave in to the overwhelming emotions that had plagued her all morning and let out a faint sob as a tear splashed on her lilac cardigan. She replayed the events of the visit to the clinic over and over but couldn't see what she'd done wrong.

When they arrived at the clinic their happiness was palpable, it was the beginning of the making of their new family. They sat holding hands in the waiting room, marvelling at the pictures on the walls of the babies that the clinic had helped conceive. They imagined a picture of their child up on the wall and their hearts were full of joy and anticipation.

They were presented with a bill of nearly £1400 which would cover the initial and review consultation, the half a dozen extra counselling sessions they were advised to have, a fertility MOT, pre-treatment investigations and various other fees and add-ons. Caroline, being Caroline, had offered to pay or at least go halves but Kate insisted that she had savings and could manage. Then, when they were advised that each round of treatment could cost potentially £3000, that's when it all went wrong.

"Well, hopefully we won't need more than two attempts, as I'll have used all my savings by then," Kate fretted.

Caroline winced as she remembered Kate's reaction to her saying that she was quite happy to pay, or at least contribute half of the cost of the treatment.

"You know how much I wish I could get you pregnant, for us to conceive a child through our love. I want to feel like I've done my bit throughout all of this so please let me help, Kate."

Another tear fell as Caroline recalled Kate's curt reply. "Caroline, yes this will be our baby but I don't need _**you**_ to buy it for me. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The tears flowed freely now, the journey back to Harrogate on what should have been one of the happiest days of their lives, turned out to be anything but. As usual Caroline had clammed up when faced with any sort of confrontation with Kate. That is, not so much clammed up as being lost for words.

"Kate, I, I, I'm not trying to buy you a baby but this is the only way I can be involved at this stage, why does that seem so unreasonable to you, it's cruel to suggest that my offer has come from anywhere apart from the love I..."

"... If you love me, you'd know why having a baby is so important to me and why when I say I don't need your money to make it happen, I'm not being cruel." Kate bellowed back.

"I do love you. How can you even question that! After everything we've been through, how dare you..."

Caroline glared at her wife in disbelief. Was that what Kate thought she was trying to do? A hundred different emotions were flooding her at the moment, ranging from disbelief to utter hopelessness, that the woman she loved more than life itself, didn't understand her. She felt overwhelmed by despair. The long and the short of it was that there were times when it seemed that she made things go wrong even when her motives were pure and her character beyond reproach. She had wanted to reach out and hold Kate's hand but the dark eyes that locked onto hers weren't loving or forgiving.

"I know you love me but this is _**my**_ dream that I'm sharing with you, I wish you could get me pregnant too but you can't. I wish we had met years ago and already had two children of our own but we don't. For years I've had to live with feeling inadequate; each time I miscarried I felt less and less of a woman. Now aged 42, this is my last chance; I need to do this, I need to conceive, I need to feel in control. Call me selfish but this is about my need to feel whole, not about your ability to pay."

The journey continued in silence, both women lost in their thoughts and emotions. When they arrived at school Kate was running late for the lunchtime choir rehearsal and dashed off with a terse "See you later."

With the events of the morning replaying themselves in her mind, Caroline sobbed; Kate's words stinging now as they did then. She dabbed away at the tears that wouldn't stop and stared out of her office window.

'Why did it always have to be this way?' she thought. This being out of sync with one another was over now that they were reconciled, or so she had believed. She loved how they both dealt with Celia, Lawrence and Gillian; yet here they were again.

She remembered the occasion when she had opened herself up to Gillian. She had called herself inept and emotionally crippled and that was indeed how she was, then. Caroline had thought – no, believed – that she had achieved insight into her short-comings at that time and had amazed herself at her development. Her self-assessment at that moment was that not enough improvement had been made. Alone and feeling incredibly lonely she continued to stare through the window at the leaves being blow by the wind, watching their journeys as they were tossed and twirled upwards before falling again, at the mercy of the gusts and calm.

"I know how you feel," she sobbed aloud again. The ups and downs of her relationship with Kate were especially vivid. With John it had always been that she was in control, not just because he was so incompetent but, in all honesty, because that was how she liked it. Had Kate's love not helped her move away from that mind-set?

With this in mind, she resolved to find Kate and suggest that they go out for a meal tonight and sort things out once and for all. It was as she was beginning to feel a bit more confident about her ability to pull them back together again that, right on cue, Bev came in with a pot of tea and an assortment of biscuits.

"You'll need this before your 2 o'clock meeting with the heads of department," the faithful secretary announced. Caroline managed a half smile. Bev had a knack of knowing when she was upset or troubled with matters at home, as opposed to work. Caroline loved that she didn't pry, her coming in with a cup of tea seemed to be her way of saying that she would be alright.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you and to please never change?" the headmistress asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes and yes, a thousand times," the P.A smiled her reply. "And how many times have I told you that you try too hard when you don't need to and not hard enough when you should. Honestly, I can read you like an open book."

"Ok that's enough now; when I need advice I'll ask for it, thank you." Caroline's words were spoken kindly and she couldn't help but smile fondly at this woman who knew everything without asking and always had some pearl of wisdom tucked away ready to share.

"Will you put my 2 o'clock meeting back a quarter of an hour and..." before the blonde could finish her sentence, spot on as always, Bev finished her sentence for her by saying "and send for Mrs McKenzie-Dawson. Yes, right away".

"Alright smarty-pants, go on, be off with you!" Once again the headmistress tried to stifle a huge grin but couldn't.

The door had been closed for less than five minutes when there was a knock. Thinking it was Kate, Caroline jumped up, smartened her cardigan and smiled as she walked to greet her beloved, when her Lawrence bounded in, all hyper, and said animatedly "Mum, just to let you know, I've invited dad around tonight to play on the X-box with me. It'll only be for a couple of hours and I promise we won't trash the place or get too drunk!"

"Oh Lawrence, how many times do I have to remind you that inviting your father to the house is not like asking if a friend can come round for tea. He has his own flat now, can't you go to see him instead and stay over?"

"No I can't. Not only does he not have an X-box but he phoned me to say that he has a problem with the gas supply to the flat and I can't go there. Poor dad, he hasn't been able to have a bath all week. He's living on microwaved meals."

"Has he actually paid the bill? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know the details of your father's life."

"Please mum. Please let dad come round. I haven't seen him for nearly a week. Could he have a bath or shower at our house? Couldn't he stay for dinner too?"

Caroline's emotional energy was spent and she felt that she did not have the wherewithal to argue or object. She was also thinking on her feet and realised that she would have greater freedom to take Kate out for the evening if Lawrence was with his dad.

"Right then Lawrence. That's settled. Your dad can come round for dinner and as long as one of you promises to clean up afterwards, he can use the bath before he goes home."

Kate was just about to enter the office when she heard Caroline's promise to Lawrence. She turned abruptly and careered off down the corridor, muttering to herself as she did so.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caroline decided that it would be wise to book a table for the restaurant that evening and quickly did it online, expecting Kate to interrupt her any moment. Pleased that she had completed her task before Kate appeared but at the same time concerned at the delay, she checked the time on her watch. The meeting with the heads of departments was almost due to start. What could be keeping Kate? Getting herself into professional mode, she quickly compiled the various documents she would need over the next hour. Realising that she had not touched the tea that her P.A. had brought her, she risked a sip but the first drop persuaded her that it was no longer hot enough for her taste and she slammed the cup down onto the tray in disgust. Conjecturing and concerned at Kate's non-appearance, the head-teacher went to the outer office to ask Beverley if she had spoken to her wife.

"Yes I asked her to call in your office as soon as she could. The choir had just finished and she followed me along Amadeus corridor until I headed off to the staff room loo. Haven't you seen her?"

"No, no sign. That's odd. Thanks anyway, Beverley. I'd better head off to the toilet myself so that I'm ready for the meeting. Would you mind taking the tea tray away and making sure that the kitchen is sending refreshments for the department heads? Better put some custard creams on the trolley for Dave Pearson if the meeting is going to get any worthwhile contribution from the arts department!"

The faithful Beverley nodded her assent but she too began to wonder what had happened to Kate and decided to break her unwritten rule not to become involved in the personal lives of others. She checked the school timetable to find out where Kate would be at the end of the afternoon and was determined to talk to her.

Caroline's ability to concentrate on the meeting was at the lower end of acceptable. Her thought processes were focused more on Kate than on education and she was heartily relieved that her deputy had already been asked to take the chair. The events of lunchtime were playing on her mind and, while feigning interested in the latest missive from the exam board, she began to wonder if Kate had overheard her discussion with Lawrence? Worst case scenario just flashed before her eyes that just part of the conversation had been picked up by Kate. Fortunately, the meeting was over before Caroline knew it. She was totally distracted by thoughts of her wife and breathed a sigh of relief as the last department head left.

Meanwhile Kate had the unenviable task of teaching the most challenging of classes, which should have given her no option than to pay the students her full attention but she was too preoccupied to be effective. Those who had chosen that afternoon to push their luck with the usually amenable Mrs McKenzie-Dawson were given additional homework as their reward.

Trying to control class 9F was the last thing on her mind; she was too distracted and upset by the conversation she overheard between Caroline and Lawrence. How could she, she thought of her wife. After everything they'd been through, all the upset, promises made, standing up to Celia and starting to try for a baby. Why the hell did Caroline still think it was ok to have her ex-husband around the house all the sodding time?

Class 9F had a reputation that instilled dread and loathing in most teachers but not Kate. Yes, they were noisy, and a headache was a guaranteed price one paid after 60 minutes in their company but Kate was admired by her colleagues and begrudgingly respected by the students themselves for her ability to get them to knuckle down and try to learn something. So it was a surprise to Beverley to hear the racket coming from Kate's class and she watched through the window for some time before knocking and entering.

"Please may I have a quick word, Mrs McKenzie Dawson?" she asked.

Kate turned her gaze back to the children who were talking and laughing among themselves and not paying any attention to the Spanish verbs' Power point presentation she had on display.

"Bastante!" She bellowed in a voice not only louder but deeper and definitely threatening.

"I've had enough of all this noise. If I hear one more peep, out of anyone, you are ALL in lunchtime detention for the next week. All of you! Is that clear?"

Beverley knew that 9F were a lively class, others may have even described them as feral, but she had heard the chatter in the staff room. Other teachers acknowledged that with Kate the class was known to be occasionally cheeky but always respectful of her authority. Obviously today they were taking advantage of her lack of concentration and staring into space every few minutes.

No one spoke. Kate's dark eyes were now pitch black as she gave them all a piercing look that dared any of them to answer her question. She turned back to Beverley, gave her a warm smile and quietly replied "Yes of course." Then added under her breath, rather more sarcastically as her smile faltered, "I take it that our esteemed headmistress wants a quick word too?"

The two women left the classroom with Kate holding the door ajar to enable her to keep one ear on the students. Beverley shuffled from one foot to the other; her intention firm while her mind made the final decision as to how she was going to broach this issue with the language teacher. However, she was aware that Kate was giving off impatient vibes and she needed to get the conversation underway. Beverley decided that she felt she needed to walk and talk to reduce the embarrassment of the topic of conversation. Kate let the door close after a firm stare at the students which defied them to abuse her trust.

"The thing is with Caroline is that, as you know, she is so easily misunderstood. She's her own worst enemy most of the time and although she puts on this display of control and leadership, there are times when she is too compliant for her own good and other times when she makes mistakes despite having honourable intentions."

Beverley stopped and put her hand gently on Kate's arm, glancing at her as she did so.

"It must be really hard to get someone to understand how you feel when your frustrations take over. Some people withdraw and clam up and other people express themselves in other ways. Don't you think?"

Despite Kate's surprise at Beverley's boldness, the words had already begun to ring true. She returned Beverley's gaze, saying "No-one likes to feel that they are not being listened to. It's not rocket science."

Beverley nodded her agreement and spoke sternly, "Yes, that's true! Lord knows what she's done now but please God will you both give each other a chance to explain yourselves? For my part I'd like to go home without having the pair of you on my mind all evening!" The final sentence broke though Kate's residual obstinacy and she smiled despite herself.

The bell rang for the end of school and Kate gripped Beverley hand before dashing back down the corridor, calling over her shoulder.

"Give me five minutes to strike the fear of God into 9F with their homework assignment and I'll be back."

Recognising a positive change in Kate's demeanour as she headed off, Beverley breathed a sigh of relief that her intervention seemed to have achieved success.

'Right, I need to make myself scarce. Something tells me that my continued presence will not be welcome or required,' she thought before speaking out loud. "I've earned my salary today even though I do say so myself. That's what it must mean on the bottom of my job description about any other task that might be necessary for the smooth running of the office!" She shut her computer down and was out of the door before Kate made her re-appearance.

Kate bustled 9F out of the classroom with the minimum of fuss. She called in at the staff room to collect her belongings and was pleasantly surprised to see that Beverley had signed herself out. Kate shared Caroline's respect and affection for the P.A. but was pleased not to have to worry about Beverley making an appearance. When Kate entered Beverley's outer office she placed the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and locked it from the inside. As she turned the handle to go into her wife's room she thought briefly how appropriate it was that some of her colleagues referred to Caroline's office as the 'inner sanctum' as she had every intention of worshipping on her wife's altar before they left the building.

Caroline was sitting at the conference table in her office and had not responded to the sound of the inner door being opened before Kate was behind and around her, plying kisses on the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She kissed her again. "I want us to talk." More kisses rained down the side of Caroline's pale, freckled neck. "I will listen and not make assumptions this time."

Caroline started to speak in response but her mouth was suddenly enveloped by Kate's full lips, with her wife's tongue probing and teasing. No words were possible while such a ferocious oral assault was taking place. Neither woman cared that this was the case or intended to be the first to break the spell. In one deft movement Kate pulled her wife from the chair, enveloping her briefly. Kate's hands then began to roam up and down her wife's perfect hourglass figure with Caroline reciprocating; scrutinising Kate's more athletic frame with the tips of probing fingers.

Whatever she was expecting of her next encounter with her wife when they arrived at school that morning, this was the very last thing that Caroline expected. The long and the short of it was that this was what she liked and disliked about Kate in equal measure. One minute she had her confused as to what she had done wrong, the next she was swept up in a tide of desire. What had brought about the change? She did not know and, to be frank, she didn't care.

"I heard that your ex-husband will be regaling us with his company again tonight. So, seeing as we won't have the house to ourselves as I'd thought, I am now going to do to you what I had planned for later." Kate rested her face in the crook of Caroline's neck. "No questions. No objections."

Caroline's body was attuned to respond; her pulse quickened, her throat dried and her clitoris moistened. Gone was any thought of the meeting that had taken place in that room a short while earlier. Whatever Kate had in mind to deliver, the blonde head teacher was fully intending to match. Their kisses continued to excite, hands to explore as, in her passion, Caroline pushed her wife back towards the office door.

"Remember this?" she whispered as her hands began to roam inside Kate's silky blue blouse.

"I most definitely do and I don't want you to stop this time."

"And this is what came next," Caroline gasped in excitement as her thumbs found erect nipples. "And we both know that the rest is not technically difficult!"

Both women had dressed carefully and methodically that morning but the removal of their clothing was neither. Outer garments began to be discarded with the minimum of fuss and the maximum amount of passion.

"Jesus, Caroline, why can't you wear clothes with zips instead of buttons" she panted as she fumbled to undo her wife's A-line dark navy dress. But the buttons were soon dealt with and the dress was flung to the floor enabling Kate to stop briefly to examine the blonde's underwear, a sight which never failed to thrill.

Slowly and reverently Kate trailed the tip of her left index finger around Caroline's lips, down her neck and to the start of her cleavage. There she lingered to explore the fullness of the blonde's breasts where they overflowed her lacy black bra.

"You've a lovely touch; that much I do know." Caroline's breathing was erratic and the words were spoken as if she was struggling for air. She could not take her eyes of her wife, feeling that she could live on the ecstasy which was generated by their contact. "But I thought you wanted to talk. I have plans to take you…"

"Actions speak louder than words." Kate interrupted. "This is my declaration to you. My devotion is here, can you feel? This is adoration in all its glory and you are worthy of my worship. We'll have time to talk later. After."

Without breaking eye contact Kate took a step backwards. Her hands made short work of removing the rest of her beige trouser suit and silk blouse. It was now the blonde's turn to enjoy the sight before her. Kate had dressed in conservative matching bra and pants that morning, knowing that she was to be examined at the clinic, but Caroline's fumbling had already released one of Kate's dark brown nipples from its nest. As an athlete coming out of the starting blocks, Caroline lurched forward and latched her lips onto the not insignificant protrusion before using her fingers to ease the areola into her mouth, enabling her mouth to suck, her tongue to lick and her teeth to bite. The attention being paid to her breasts had worked its magic and Kate felt her knickers drip with moisture. Despite her enjoyment of the moment she knew that she needed to be fucked without too much further delay. Nothing now would suffice but Caroline's mouth paying that same attention to her clitoris.

Kate's breaths came fast and furiously, her upper body arching backwards to thrust her pelvis towards Caroline as if to say 'here I am, I'm yours.' Her hips began to gyrate, the movement so forceful that the blonde struggled to maintain the contact with Kate's breast but sustain it she did, driving her wife's level of desperation ever higher. The most guttural of sounds emanated from Kate's mouth; no dictionary could ever explain or translate these expressions but all lovers would recognise their meaning. Kate was without any doubt at that point of no return on her voyage to orgasm and her wife was pacing the journey well, so excellently did they now know each other's needs. Caroline's mouth continued to devour the ever-responsive nipple, her activity carnal in its intensity. Then, just as Kate felt that she would explode with unrequited longing, a turn of movement gave her what she most desired. With one dexterous tug Kate's cami-knickers were down and Caroline was on her knees almost underneath her destination. Her hands now on each of Kate's hips, she thrust her face upwards and her wet, hot and swollen lips met other moist lips, fierier and more engorged. Almost before the action had begun Kate screamed, shivered and began a prolonged and intense series of orgasms, each one building on the foundation of the one before. Throughout it all Caroline continued to nurture her lover's needs until experience told her that it was time to relax and their bodies flowed together like molten lava onto the office floor, where they laid entwined and still for some time.

Eventually Caroline was the first to speak, strangely anxious about doing so despite their physical togetherness and it was banter which seemed to her to be appropriate to break the silence.

"Which part of your appraisal would you like to discuss first, Mrs McKenzie-Dawson?"

"With all due respect, Doctor McKenzie-Dawson, I always understood that the appraiser and the appraised should exchange assessments before the meeting." Kate giggled. "Knowing what a stickler you are for protocol, I'm sure you will agree that it is only fair to give me the opportunity to demonstrate some of my strengths – and maybe explore your weaknesses – before we go any further!"

So she did and her wife could do nothing but express the utmost satisfaction at the effort and achievements of the modern language teacher.

Later on that evening, after returning home from work, having a quick shower and giggling away like a pair of teenagers, the women left Lawrence in the incapable hands of his father, who Caroline was sure was slightly inebriated.

At the restaurant Caroline, held Kate's hand whenever she could and her eyes never left the woman she was proud to call her wife.

"I love you Kate, more than I can ever show, or let you know." Their fingers intertwined as Kate smiled lovingly at her wife.

"Well it just as well that we have the rest of our lives together to show each other how we feel." She leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly.

"Oh Kate, I still pinch myself sometimes. I can't believe that we're together and so happy, I'm the happiest and luckiest woman in the world." Caroline blushed as she spoke, her eyes still fixed firmly on Kate's. "Let's have more champagne." She momentarily averted her gaze and nodded to the waiter who was standing a few feet away.

At the same time that his mother was laughing and enjoying the company of her wife, Lawrence was sitting at home with his father, who was snoring away with the X-box remote in his hand. The kitchen was a tip and there were a couple of empty wine bottles on the floor.

He raised himself off the giant bean bag and stood over the ever louder snoring man, "thanks a lot pops," he said quietly, disappointment evident in his tone. "Thanks for hanging out with me and spending some quality time."

Dishevelled and totally oblivious to the pain of his youngest son, John snorted then turned on his side on the chair and the remote fell to the floor.

Lawrence gave his dad a pitying look and sighed. The room looked like a bomb had gone off. He started to tidy up, crisps packets, the odd biscuit, the wine bottles and his mum's favourite Olivia Pope wine glass.

"My mum the classy dyke," he chuckled to himself then turned and said to his dad, "and my dad the stupid drunk".

He ignored the mess in the kitchen and trudged upstairs; Dre Beats headphones on; he didn't want to hear it all kick off when his mum came home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caroline struggled to get the key in the door.

"Kate darling, will you stop groping me for one minute? You can have all of me once we're inside."

"Hmm, I've never had sex outside; let's have a quickie right here, right now," Kate drawled. At the restaurant she had the majority of the Prosecco as Caroline was driving. Both were in good spirits; over their three course meal they'd spoken and agreed on the small things that often came between them and led to misunderstandings.

Caroline promised to take a harder line with John and not let him use seeing Lawrence as an excuse to pitch up whenever he wanted. Kate admitted that she could be more supportive and less ready to jump to the wrong conclusions where arrangements with John were concerned.

Throughout the time in the restaurant the women were very affectionate with each other. Caroline didn't notice or care if anyone saw them holding hands across the table, or when she frequently leaned forward to plant soft kisses on her wife's luscious lips.

Kate, slowly getting merrier by the second, couldn't take her eyes off Caroline's cleavage in the low cut royal blue dress she wore. On more than one occasion she threatened to sit next to her wife and quickly 'cop a feel of the puppies on show'.

In the Jeep on the way home, Kate's hands never left Caroline's thighs; between gear changes Caroline lifted the soft brown fingers up to her lips for a kiss.

It was only when she pulled up on the gravel drive in front of the green BMW that Caroline remembered John was inside with Lawrence. Still, nothing was going to spoil her evening. She couldn't wait to get inside and do what she'd been wanting to do all evening; make love to her gorgeous wife.

The women both fell into the hallway and each other's arms. They exchanged strong passionate kisses, tongues fighting each other for dominance.

"Caroline, Caroline, listen," Kate slurred whilst struggling to unzip the blonde's dress. "I want you to take me upstairs and fuck my brains out, then I want you to make slow and sensuous love to me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course my love, I'll do anything you want. That's just as easy as breathing." Caroline backed her wife up against the banisters and murmured into her ear, "You go up, I'll just grab a glass of water."

Kate deliberately swung her hips from side to side as she climbed the stairs, aware that Caroline's eyes were glued to her behind.

"Oh you tease, I want you naked and in bed when I get up," she commanded. Kate smiled at the wink that accompanied the order and blew her wife a kiss signalling her compliance.

John sat in the lounge listening to the two women kissing and fondling. 'Bloody dyke,' he thought, 'it should be me upstairs waiting to make love to my wife, not that lesbian marriage wrecker.'

His hands, balled into fists, were pushed deep in the pockets of his green corduroy trousers while he paced up and down the lounge. Mimicking the two women, he whined, "I want you naked in bed, take me upstairs and fuck my brains out. Bitches!"

Not watching where he was stomping, he stood on the TV remote and turned his ankle. What he also didn't notice because he was too busy cursing, whilst rubbing his foot, was his ex-wife standing in the door way. Caroline didn't know what peed her off most; the state of the lounge, John still being in her house, or his pathetic jealousy fuelled ramblings.

"What are you still doing here? Where's Lawrence?"

"Caroline! I, I, didn't see you there; hello darling, have a good evening did you?" The man went from bitter ex-husband to grovelling smarm in a flash.

Her blue eyes pierced his; she was fuming. She looked around at the state of the room assessing the damage before marching into the kitchen, knowing full well what to expect but still dreading it anyway.

She glanced from right to left at the devastation. Not one surface in the kitchen was visible. Dirty pans occupied all five hobs, pasta sauce pebble-dashed the walls and spaghetti littered the floor. Empty tubes of Pringles, popcorn packets and chocolates flowed out of the bin; beer cans and a couple of empty wine bottles filled the kitchen sink.

A rage like no other flowed through Caroline's body. It took every ounce of strength and discipline to compose herself and say calmly but with icy-coldness through gritted teeth, "Get the hell out of my house."

John, as ever oblivious to why Caroline could ever possibly be upset, replied, "What, can't I have a coffee in my own house before I go? I'll help you tidy up if you want."

"If you are still standing here in the next five seconds, John, I will not be responsible for my actions. GET OUT!"

Upstairs Kate thought she heard something so wrapped her dressing gown around her warm, naked body and went downstairs just in time to see John, hunch-shouldered as ever, slinking out of the front door.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the state of this place. What the hell happened?"

"What always happens when that useless prat of an ex-husband of mine is around: bloody chaos. Look at the state of my kitchen!"

Blue eyes darkened with rage, while brown eyes remained calm. Kate stood alongside Caroline and linked arms, "He's gone; we can tidy up in the morning. Let's just go to bed my love."

"Kate, have you ever known me to go to bed and leave my kitchen in such a state?" Caroline asked, her blonde's locks falling to one side as her head tilted.

"No I haven't but, look, we've had a wonderful evening, let's not let 'the prat' spoil it for us. Come upstairs, I'll take your mind off all this." On the one hand Kate knew that she couldn't stop Caroline's obsessive compulsion to have a spotless kitchen but she was determined to end the night sexually satisfied, not cleaning bloody pots.

"Caroline, you can't tell me you're going to turn down all this?" She undid the tie on her dressing gown releasing the silk material which slithered down her shoulders. She shifted her weight onto one leg and the gown continued its journey, gliding slowly over her buttocks. She could smell the arousal that had been increasing in intensity all evening.

"What would you rather be doing?" she asked, moving in front of her wife to give her a better view of what was on offer. Caroline's eyes automatically shot from Kate's come-to-bed stare to the equally enticing fine brown breasts, finally resting on the triangle of soft black hair lying in the valley between her hips.

Both knew that it was a no-contest situation. Eyes re-locked. As if choreographed their finger-tips found each other's, heads moved forwards and foreheads touched while a small but obvious distance remained between their bodies. Each head rotated until lips gained contact, gently and reverently, like wisps of the wind.

Kate was almost instantly sobered by the awesomeness of their connection. "John isn't the only one to have realised his loss tonight. Zeus is also aware that his power has been well and truly broken."

Kate and Caroline were instantly transported to their first non-professional conversation. Two years previously, as a consequence of Caroline agreeing to do some lecturing for Manchester University, the school had been fortunate to be loaned some paintings from the Whitworth Gallery.

Kate had been mesmerised by one particular work of art and spent every available free moment lost in the wonder of its beauty and challenge. It was there one evening, quite late, that she had been disturbed by Caroline walking through the assembly hall.

"Good evening, Kate. You're here late. Not that I blame you. We'll only have the collection for a short period of time."

"Yes, thanks to you. You are a real inspiration. The school is lucky to have you."

"Kind of you to say, but the long and the short of it is that I consider myself lucky to have the school. It's been my saviour." Caroline instantly regretted her openness and honesty. What had made her say that?

Since starting at the school five years previously Kate had not spoken to Caroline about anything apart from school related issues. She knew from other, more long-standing, members of staff, that Caroline was a closed book on her personal life and she was too taken aback by the frankness of the conversation to follow up on what Caroline might have meant before the Head spoke again.

"What's this particular painting that seems to have taken your interest? I know it is something to do with Zeus but I'm otherwise clueless." Change the subject, Caroline, move the focus away from yourself, was her thinking.

"Yes, indeed, it's Zeus. Greek Mythology said that humans were originally created with four arms and legs and a head with two faces. Zeus was, supposedly, scared of their power and split each person in two. The end result of that is that humans were condemned to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other halves. This painting is about the awe that would be felt if those two halves ever found each other again.

Plato said that it would be like being lost in amazement at the connection of love and friendship. In this day and age I guess we would say that it would be like finding our soul mate. Look at the connection mirrored in the eyes of the two in the picture. Oh, what it must be like to find that person and feel whole. I'd give anything for that."

Kate was now the one to regret her frankness. Caroline reached out her hand to briefly touch Kate's elbow.

"Sounds like we both need to drown our sorrows. Fancy a small glass of something?"

Then as quickly as they silently recalled the start of their first evening together they were back in the present moment. The truthfulness of the myth was evident in reality. They did not need any discussion to know where their individual thoughts had been.

"I've not thought of that moment again until now. It's true, Kate. That love, friendship and intimacy is ours. We really are two halves of a whole. Wow. No wonder Zeus was scared of the power generated. Let's go to bed and express that unity."

And they did.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Caroline was the first of the women to wake as the morning sun began to trickle through the bedroom window. Already wrapped around her wife she nestled her face into Kate's neck, drawing in her familiar scent, as she recalled the enjoyment of their evening out. Wonderful food with a wonderful woman. Life was more than good. But, ever the realist, she had not forgotten the return home and the chaos that awaited them.

Kate seemed to be in a deep sleep. Caroline had already determined that she did not want her wife to have to endure the clean-up operation. The long and the short of it was that the nightmare known as John was responsible; nothing to do with Kate. So with a gentle kiss she extracted her body from that of her beloved and within a few moments she was downstairs.

She decided to begin with the lounge and was very soon aware that there was more mess than she had noticed previously. A large stain, which she thought was probably beer, covered about a square foot of carpet as well as the games remotes. Although momentarily bewildered that even John could be so reckless, her bafflement was short-lived. She should – and did – know better. Even in a sober state John was never one to have respect for people or things. But, she asked herself, was it worth getting upset about? No, better by far to move on; once and for all to learn from experience and stick to her guns about allowing John to use and abuse the house to which he no longer had any rights.

As Caroline sat there lost in contemplation she was aware of hands on her shoulders. Expecting it to be Kate, she changed her scowl into a smile before turning around and looking upwards into the frowning face of Lawrence.

"Mum, I am so sorry. I was the one who suggested that you let him visit."

"That you did, Lawrence, but you are not responsible for your dad's actions. I was just checking the remote controls. I am not sure that they will have survived a bath in whatever it is."

Lawrence screeched.

"Oh crap! The irresponsible bast…"

"Lawrence. Please don't. What's done is done."

She held tightly onto her second born son as he sobbed, clutching the remotes close to his chest.

"It was a wasted evening, mum. He was good fun to start with as usual, cooking dinner and singing his heart out. But you know what he's like when he starts to drink. One glug of the wine in the spaghetti sauce, two larger ones for him. It went down his gullet like water down a drain. Then he got all…what's that word that you use when someone gets sentimental and miserable?"

Caroline chuckled, despite herself and the situation.

"You probably mean 'maudlin'. Oh, Lawrence, life's hard sometimes and maybe realising one's parents have feet of clay is one of the hardest lessons to learn. You've had a lot of that to deal with of late."

"It's fine, mum. Honest. Do you know, I have realised that…. "

Still hugging him, Caroline sensed that he was taking deep breaths.

"What? What have you realised?"

"You and Kate, mum. You're ok. It's ok. You're so happy. Life's better now. Dad is always up and down and when he was here, as much as I tried to blame you, he was the one who made this house miserable."

They stayed huddled on the floor for some time, communicating despite no words being spoken. Eventually Lawrence's rumbling tummy told a tale and they laughed in unison.

"Come on, my boy. Let's get some food in front of you before your hunger pains wake Kate! Then we'll start tackling the task at hand."

Within the half-hour Lawrence was fed and watered and they started to work together to clean the lounge and kitchen. The carpet responded well to being cleaned with washing-up liquid and white vinegar as Caroline recalled that it was not the first time she had needed to implement that particular treatment to clean up after her errant ex-husband. Against expectations the teenager found that he would not need to buy new remote controls and the frown slowly left his face. Caroline enjoyed their time together, feeling a real and positive step-change in their relationship. Things had been strained between them for such a long time she could not really remember the last time they managed to be in the same room without one or both of them expressing, either through words or actions, some exasperation with the other.

All of the worktops were now pristine, the dish-washer on and the kitchen floor mopped. Caroline threw the cloth into the sink as she stood back, with an arm draped around Lawrence's shoulders, as they surveyed their handiwork.

"Good job done. Thank you for your help Lawrence. You've been hiding your domesticity well. I wonder if you'd like to exercise it more often!"

"Nice try, mother. No can do. This was a one-off! Now, I'm off to ring Angus. I think we're going to go to the cinema this evening and with any luck he'll have arranged for Sophie and Emma to come along, See you later!"

With that Lawrence was gone and didn't respond to Caroline's "Who? What? Why don't I know about this?"

Caroline looked at her watch; it was almost half nine. She couldn't remember Kate ever sleeping in so late and felt that she would probably appreciate a cup of tea. The kettle was duly filled and she started to prepare a breakfast tray. As the blonde began to close the fridge door, balancing milk, butter and jam in her hands, she realised that she had been joined by her dishevelled, fragile looking wife who almost collapsed onto a stool before snuggling her head into her hands on the breakfast bar. A feeble voice came from underneath the dark brown hair.

"Please don't make any loud noises. I've got the mother and father of all hangovers."

Caroline walked silently over to her wife and gently placed her arm around her shoulders, indicating empathy through a light rubbing. She bent down to place a gossamer kiss on the top of her head. Slowly Kate raised her head and leaned into her wife's shoulder.

"Tea?" whispered the blonde.

"Yes please. Throat like a bear's armpit. Thirst like a camel."

The tea was poured and Kate sipped slowly and deliberately. A refill was soon forthcoming and met a similar fate, washing down the two Paracetamol which had appeared in front of her. The tea worked its magic; Kate then availed herself of the toast and jam prepared by her doting partner.

"That's it, no more champagne for you, Miss Lightweight!"

"No more alcohol, period." She held tightly to Caroline's hand and looked deliberately into her blue eyes. "Not primarily because of this hangover either but to prepare myself for pregnancy. If we are going to go ahead with the insemination at the start of the summer holidays that gives me a couple of months to get this body in better shape. No more alcohol. More regular trips to the gym. Daily Folic Acid. If I am going to get pregnant I owe it to our baby to be in as good a shape as possible in preparation."

"If you are not going to drink then I won't drink either."

"That's not necessary. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking but I'm determined. I could do with getting a little fitter too! That small glass of red with the evening meal is far too frequently joined by a further couple before bedtime. It will do me good to abstain – at least until we celebrate the birth of our baby."

With that they snuggled more tightly and the pact was sealed.

Lawrence's trip to the cinema was confirmed but he resisted all of Caroline's attempts to gather further information on the identity of Sophie and Emma apart from the fact that they lived near Angus. The fact that Lawrence dressed to go out in his brand-new beige Chinos, and cleaned his shoes, convinced her that his friend had succeeded in persuading the girls to join them to watch the film. A telephone call confirmed that Lawrence was invited to stay overnight at Angus' house. He did not seem over concerned that he would miss out on the proposed trip to the farm for lunch the following day. Caroline put this down to his continued embarrassment when in the company of those who knew that he had not attended the wedding but Kate joked with him that it might be because he planned to spend more time with the mysterious young ladies.

The following morning, after a lazy breakfast of Muesli and yoghourt, Kate and Caroline headed out to Halifax. With the radio playing softly they were chatting about their plans for the following week when two speeding police cars and an ambulance came up behind them, blue lights flashing and sirens blaring. Caroline was forced to slow down to let them pass more easily. As their conversation changed to speculation on the reason for the emergency, Kate was suddenly reminded of an unfinished conversation which began at the farm a few visits ago.

"You know, we never did finish what it was you started to tell me the night we stayed over at the farm. The night we had too much to drink and could not drive home, remember?"

Caroline had not forgotten and she had debated with herself many times before and since as to what she should do. How much should she tell Kate? On the night at the farm she had been determined to tell Kate everything but afterwards she wondered if Gillian's interruption had been judicious. The next day their conversation had again been disturbed; that time by Lawrence. But the fact that she had a secret from Kate had never sat comfortably with her. It seemed that it was a now or never situation.

"I do remember."

She glanced towards the passenger seat and smiled diffidently before reaching out and grasping her wife's hand. They drove on in silence for a short while but Caroline now knew the road very well and soon pointed to a road sign, which indicated that they were approaching a lay-by.

"Bear with me a while, Kate. We're in good time. Let me just pull over and we'll talk. It's something we should have done well before now."

She pulled the Jeep to the end of the parking area and turned the engine off. The car had warmed up and, with the spring sunshine filtering through broken clouds, they would manage without the heater for a while. Pushing the driver's seat back on its runners she momentarily looked around at the isolated area. This road had given Caroline some poignant memories in the relatively brief time since Celia had been reunited with Alan. The normally introspective blonde had been forced to confront a multitude of emotions about her own and others' relationships. She pointed to the opposite side of the road and wiggled her forefinger up and around the bend.

"About two miles up this road is where I nearly turned the Jeep over, driving back from the farm on the day of mum and Alan's engagement party. I probably told you. William had let the cat out of the bag about Judith coming to the house. It's a wonder I didn't …." Her voice tailed off as she became lost in her memories.

"Didn't what, Caroline?"

"You know. Meltdown."

Caroline shifted her body so that she could look full into Kate's face. Her gaze faltered for a while as she looked down at her lap. She pulled deep breaths into her lungs and steeled herself to go on.

"I have debated this for so long, Kate. I have not wanted to implicate you in something that I wish to God I wasn't involved in. That has not sat comfortably with me. It's time to offer you the chance to hear a secret but I first need to give you the option to decline that opportunity. I wasn't given that option. This is no small matter. You know that sometimes in life there are things that we wish we could forget? You won't be able to do so with this, I can assure you."

"That's quite a scary scenario you have presented there. But I have to say that I have some suspicions, as I think you probably know. This is a burden to you to know and I think the fact that you feel guilty at having a secret from me makes it a bigger one. So, a trouble shared and all that. Go ahead and tell me. I'm prepared."

So Caroline began the story. Initially it was relatively easy as she recounted the growing bond between herself and Gillian on the day when they booked the venue for her mum's wedding. The introduction to Cheryl and her annoying nature! The decision for Gillian to be the driver and take her Landy and the difference in the comfort compared to the Jeep. She laughed as she recounted the time in the bar when Gillian told her that the hotel staff thought that THEY were to be the couple getting married. At a time when Caroline and Gillian had both been at a low ebb because of their private lives the unlikely alliance had proved to be a perfect antidote to their woes and Caroline's face told of the pleasure that this had given her. The blonde continued her telling of the day. She had a prodigious memory and no detail was omitted: the lost phone, the return to the farm in the taxi, standing on the doorstep desperate to go to the toilet, the brandy in their coffees.

Caroline's expression and tone of voice became increasingly serious as she told of the way the alcohol has loosened their tongues and they revealed their innermost thoughts to each other. In a previous conversation Caroline had already told Kate some of this, but it seemed important to set the scene in its entirety. Caroline stopped talking as she moved on to the more sensitive areas of the conversation with Gillian, looking unblinkingly into Kate's dark brown eyes.

"It seems like I am in a different world now. With your help I've moved on but I am not sure that Gillian has, or ever will be able to. That's why this is such a big deal. Are you sure that you want to know the rest?"

Kate's nod and smile gave her the green light and the rest of the tale was told.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kate sat patiently holding her wife's hand and listening intently as Caroline spoke. Her intuition had been accurate and she was neither shocked nor surprised at what she heard. Kate's few encounters with Gillian had already convinced her that the sheep farmer was a volatile individual who did not always follow the normal rules of society. This story, this well-guarded secret, only served to confirm her opinion. While she recognised the benefit that Gillian's friendship had brought to Caroline, it had clearly come at a huge cost; the burden had been immense and she was pleased that her wife no longer carried this alone.

As Caroline came to the end of the story they embraced, holding each other tightly and reassuring one another that everything would be okay. The weight of keeping the secret had dissipated and the relief was evident on Caroline's face. They were soon back on the road, both women lost in their own thoughts as they absorbed the enormity of Caroline's revelation, sharing the intimate silence that passed between them when no words were necessary. After a few minutes, they were interrupted by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra's version of The Entrance of the Queen of Sheba; Celia's wedding song and her ring tone on Kate's phone.

"Hello, Celia."

"Kate. Hello. Are you on your way? Is Caroline driving? I'm only ringing you because I didn't want to disturb her if she is."

Kate mouthed 'your mum' to Caroline and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Yes, Celia, Caroline is driving and we're ten minutes away."

Caroline stared back at the road and said loudly, "Yes, mum. We're almost there. Is there something wrong? We're not late. You said one o'clock for one thirty and it's only twelve thirty."

"Oh Caroline, I didn't want to disturb you while you were driving that's why I called Kate."

Caroline's eyes met Kate's and they both rolled their eyes and shared a knowing smile.

"Mum, you know you can call me while I'm in the car. I paid goodness knows how much to have Bluetooth installed in the Jeep for the precise purpose of answering calls while I'm driving."

"Well you know equally that I don't agree with people driving while they are on the phone. I read in the Daily Mail just the other day that it's just as dangerous, even if it is on one of those free hands things, because of the concentration factor."

Kate touched Caroline's hand gently and tried valiantly not to laugh while she joined Caroline in the eye-rolling.

"Celia, it's me, Kate. You've phoned ME on my phone. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm just ringing to see if you're on your way. I've missed you both, you know? I'm looking forward to seeing you and I just wanted to know how long you were going to be. That's all. No big drama."

Caroline frowned. "Is that it, mum? I only spoke to you last night to confirm that we were coming. Is everything alright at the farm? Is Alan ok?"

Caroline's tone had gone from exasperation to concern; something was not quite right. She looked questioningly at Kate who shrugged her shoulders and whispered "your guess is as good as mine."

"Yes, everything is fine. Alan's peeled enough potatoes to feed an army. I hope Lawrence is hungry. We'll need his appetite to help us through the mountain of food."

"Sorry mum I thought I told you yesterday that he's not coming. Either you're losing your mind for not remembering or I'm losing mine for thinking that I'd already told you."

Kate smiled, squeezed Caroline's hand and thought how much she enjoyed listening to the exchange between the mother and daughter. Their verbal sparring at its best was quite humorous. It was just another facet of Caroline that Kate adored.

"Well if you told me I have no recollection and as you can't actually remember yourself, we're as dotty as one other," chuckled Celia.

"Mother, have you been on the Sherry already? Has Gillian been leading you astray; it's not even lunch time yet!"

At this point Kate couldn't contain her amusement any longer and snorted with laughter.

"Celia, did you actually want anything else? We're five minutes away now. Look down the lane and you'll probably see us."

"Oh, no. I don't want to disturb you while you're driving. I'll pour you a drink and see you in five minutes, love. Bye, bye-bye."

As Kate ended the call both women were hit by a fit of the giggles.

"Heavens! We're going to be in for an entertaining afternoon if Mum's already got a few Sherries down her. Mind you, it's not like her to get any more than a little tipsy."

Their arrival time prediction was accurate and within five minutes they were parked up outside the farmhouse. With a bottle of wine under her arm, Caroline grabbed her Mulberry bag with one hand and squeezed Kate's hand with the other. She stopped on the path below the steps that led to the front door.

"Are you ok, Kate my love?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I could swing for Gillian, for putting you in that position, I really could but I'm so glad you told me at last. There's no need to tell Gillian that I know." With that she kissed her wife tenderly and led her up the steps just as an apparently slightly inebriated Celia opened the door, swaying and pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Hello darling, come on in, come in!" Celia kissed Caroline square on the lips. "You too Kate come in, anyone who's a friend of our Caroline and makes her happy is a friend of mine." Kate found herself being hugged tightly to Celia's ample bosom and she had to stifle another fit of the giggles when she caught her wife smirking at the spectacle. Raising her eyebrows quizzically, she gave Caroline a beseeching look that screamed 'rescue me' but Caroline seemed to be enjoying Kate's plight and she just smiled and shrugged back at her. Only when Celia released her hold on Kate and then started fussing over her daughter did Caroline actually speak.

"Mother you're so funny when you've been at the Sherry," and with that she took Kate's hand and they followed a beaming Celia into Gillian's front room.

"Look everyone, Caroline and Kate are here and a finer pair of lesbians you will not meet anywhere, even if I say so myself."

Gillian came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Celia, love, why don't you sit down and I'll fix you another drink?" she said, tactfully steering Celia into the nearest empty chair. "Oh what type of family has my dad married into, I don't know!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way and smiling at Caroline. The step sisters smiled fondly at each other and swapped heartfelt hugs. Kate watched them, standing back slightly and reflecting that she hardly knew Gillian at all and, after what she'd heard today, she couldn't really imagine them ever becoming friends, so to speak. Yet she could see the genuine affection on Caroline's face as the two women were laughing together over some piece of news and she knew that they had a particularly close friendship. They must have, she pondered, for Gillian to have confided such a monumental secret.

"Well, isn't this lovely now?" said Celia, slurring her words slightly and clearly a little worse for wear. "Everyone's here together, all the family sitting down for dinner just how things should be." Patting Alan's hand gently she smiled beatifically at the gathering from her seat on the sofa. "It's so lovely that everyone's getting to know each other and muddling along so well. Lovely of you to have us all here for lunch, Gillian. So kind."

The new arrivals took themselves into a corner of the kitchen and Caroline quizzed Gillian, feeling uneasy at the state of her mother.

"However much has she had to drink, Gillian? I don't think that I have ever seen her so tipsy."

"That's the thing. It doesn't make sense. She's only had a very small Sherry and half a glass of wine. I've seen her knock back far more than that and not behave like she is. Rather strange."

"I think we'd better keep an eye on her. If she keeps going like this there will be trouble ahead."

Very shortly afterwards the extended family took their seats around the table for a very generous Sunday roast with a vast assortment of vegetables. They all ate heartily and with deep enjoyment. Celia quietly enjoyed her meal without consuming any more drink, and Caroline's concern started to wane although she noticed that her mother left the table three times to use the bathroom. The newlyweds were pleased that they were able to hide _their_ lack of alcohol intake without any comment from the others.

Gillian and Robbie got up to clear the debris from the first course and when they returned to the table he was carrying bottles of Champagne and clean glasses. Gillian sat while Robbie remained standing.

"In case you are wondering, there was a specific reason for wanting you all here today and not just to enjoy my cooking." He poured the Champagne with a smile on his face as he spoke. "I fell in love with Gillian over 30 years ago but she was less than enthusiastic about me." He looked in her direction as he continued. "I am pleased to be able to say that my persistence has won through and she has, at long last, agreed to marry me. Champagne all round to celebrate my, our, news."

Caroline and Kate raised their glasses and pretended to drink while all present expressed congratulations and best wishes. The celebrations seemed to provoke Celia again and she spoke directly to Kate and Caroline.

"Drink up ladies. I've noticed that you've not touched your wine or the Champagne. It's lovely stuff, Robbie. Oh, at least we know that the ladies are not leaving the alcohol because they're pregnant! Can't decide who's to drive home, eh?"

Kate and Caroline exchanged shy smiles and Kate leaned over to her wife and whispered in her ear, "I think that's too good an opening to miss."

"Well actually, mum. You're wrong there. We are not pregnant but that's the plan. Kate and I are keen to have a child and we've cleared the first hurdles at the clinic. Kate will start treatment in a couple of months so she's getting herself ready and, as I drink too much anyway, I'm abstaining to keep her company. We're very excited but anxious too as we know it may be a long journey but we'd love your support and understanding."

More congratulations and best wishes reverberated around the room but not from Celia.

She took another generous swig from the glass of wine Alan had just poured for her. "Really lovely!" she said, emphatically. "Everyone being nice to each other while the long and the short of it is that we all know Caroline thinks she's above everybody else and that Gillian thinks Caroline is just a snob really and Kate wonders why I don't like the fact that she turned my Caroline into a lesbian and now they're going to have a child. At their ages. I ask you. And how Alan has put up with Gillian all these years with everything she's done I'll never know. Robbie are you really sure you know what you're doing?"

She looked on each one at the table in turn, with a smile on her face which was not reciprocated.

"Oh, I need the toilet again." With that she rose from the table and promptly collapsed in a heap at Alan's feet.

Robbie was the first at her side on the floor.

"It's ok. She's conscious. Let me check to make sure she hasn't hurt herself."

The remaining adults looked on anxiously but it soon became clear that there was little wrong with Celia other than a hole in her tights where she had knocked her knee on the flagstone floor. Caroline took control.

"What is going on, mum? Are you ill or drunk?" Her tone was not particularly sympathetic and Kate felt it necessary to intervene.

"Celia, as you stood up from the table you mentioned that you wanted the toilet. I think we need to give you some help to get there, just to be on the safe side. Robbie, can you give her a hand to get up the stairs?"

While they were gone Kate took the opportunity to explain what she thought might be the problem.

"Caroline, I think she might have a urine infection. I've seen those symptoms before. The frequent trips to the loo. The strange behaviour."

Alan contributed to the conversation.

"I think you might be right, Kate. She's been using the toilet in the night more than usual. She did go to the doctor's on Friday and told me that it was just a routine review of her medication. I thought it was strange at the time as she'd only seen Dr Cross a few weeks ago. Let me check her handbag while she's upstairs."

He soon found confirmation, a short course of antibiotics dispensed two days previously and a quick check showed that his wife had taken just one of them. At that precise moment the lady herself walked back into the kitchen.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Alan. It made me feel so sick that I decided I'd get better without them but the symptoms are getting worse. I'm so sorry everyone. Robbie just told me that I've been rather awful," she mumbled through a flood of tears.

"It's alright love," Alan reassured his wife. "Come 'ere ya daft ha' peth."

Caroline could only smile at the way Alan cuddled and kissed his wife, any brief smattering of anger at what her mum had said, quickly disappeared.

"You're alright lass!" he smiled.

"Mum, what are you like, you silly moo?" She strode toward a still sobbing Celia and put her arm around both of them.

"You had me worried from the minute we walked in. I'll forgive your little outburst but please, no more drinking and stick to taking your tablets. You've said enough and we all know how you feel."

Gillian and Kate shared embarrassed smiles.

"She's not backward in coming forward is our Celia. You need broad shoulders and a thick skin sometimes," the farmer whispered to the teacher.

After a pudding which matched the roast course in its excellence, all seemed to have been forgiven and on the way to being forgotten but the stubble-faced Policeman amongst them was less than convinced that illness was the sole reason for Celia's tirade.


	17. Chapter 17

_**With apologies to our followers for the time it has taken to post this chapter. A slightly longer period of time has passed for our ladies since chapter 16.**_

Chapter 17

The bright July sunshine streaming in through the kitchen window showed a multitude of smudges on the glass. Rather than reach for a cloth to begin cleaning, as she would have done three months before, Kate stood and watched with pleasure as the bright light reflected patterns across the room. This was a definite advantage of having agreed to Caroline's suggestion for 'Maids 'R Us' to take over the larger cleaning tasks; a note on their to-do list and the job was as good as done. She smiled again at the name chosen by the two sisters who ran the company, feeling sure that this was a breach of some copyright or other. Just as well that the small Harrogate concern had not yet come to the attention of the original corporation!

The thud of the post dropping on the mat disturbed her reverie; a small parcel from Amazon addressed to Caroline and a re-directed letter for Kate. She had done her best to advise the relevant people and companies of her change of name and address but she was grateful for the Royal Mail service which ensured the remainder continued to reach her.

"Humphreys and Gilchrist, Optometrists." Kate read aloud as she opened the letter. "Of course. Goodness, two years since my last eye test." When she moved to Harrogate she had avoided the temptation to register with one of the Opticians offering a same-day service. Her father had been a stickler for good old-fashioned customer care and in this she followed his advice. Not that 'Humphreys' existed but Mr Gilchrist followed a school of thinking similar to her father's and continued with the name of his partner although long since retired from the business. A glance at her watch told her that they would be open and she seized the opportunity to phone for an appointment.

"No trouble at all, my fault for not informing you of my change of details. Thank you very much. I'll see you on the 28th at 2 o'clock."

Kate finished her call and in order to record the appointment she reached for the calendar which had been a belated Christmas present from William. She smiled as she recalled their conversation when he had given it to the couple, soon after their reconciliation.

"William, that's very thoughtful. I love Charlie Brown."

"I know, that's why I bought it. Well, plus it was in the sale! Look inside, Kate." The young man had insisted.

It was a family planner calendar and there across the top of each column for every month he had written their names: Kate's first, followed by Caroline, William and Lawrence. She needed no confirmation from that particular member of the family about his acceptance of her relationship with his mum but it was a thoughtful and kind action which had meant a great deal to her and Caroline.

As she wrote down her Optician appointment her eyes strayed to Lawrence's column for the current week. In large letters he had written 'SUN, SAND, SEX!' Then in smaller letters, 'two out of three won't be bad! Honest, mum!'

Kate chuckled to herself but she was not sure that Caroline would see the funny side. Her wife had been nervous at Lawrence and Angus spending a week on the Amalfi Coast with their young girlfriends despite the fact that Angus' parents, as well as William and Roxy, would be there as chaperones. But the reports from school had been admirable and his GCSE forecast was excellent and so the trip was agreed, arranged and paid for by a still nervous Caroline.

So, to make the most of the time to themselves, the women were packing up to go away that very morning. It was a surprise for Kate in that she did not know their destination but she did not care. It had been a busy four months since their wedding and they were both ready for the break from school and routine. Kate glanced again at the calendar and the clinic appointment for the following week almost appeared to shout out at her. The timing of the trip was perfect, enabling them to recharge their batteries before the first treatment. Kate's eyes focused now on the one remaining column on the planner, wondering if the next year would see a baby and another name on the pages.

Suddenly, there was a voice behind her.

"Kate! Have you seen my razor?" Caroline had obviously just got out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel which barely covered her torso. Kate resisted the temptation to reach out to hold her, knowing that it would delay them indefinitely.

"No, sorry. But you're so tidy, it has to be where you left it."

"But it's not. The weather forecast is good and I can't wear shorts with hairy legs like these."

"You have got to be joking, Caroline. There's nothing to see. Your hair is so fine and blonde that it's almost non-existent."

"Oh, I bet Lawrence has run off to Italy with my razor. He'll have forgotten to buy himself a new one for his bum-fluff, as he disgustingly calls it, of facial hair! I'll put money on it. I'd ask if I could borrow yours but you don't shave. I really don't know how you can put up with waxing. Beverley says that it's incredibly painful."

"No, it's alright, honestly. The first time was a shock to my system and I screamed a bit but I certainly wouldn't go back to shaving. You ought to try it although that won't help you now. Don't worry, whichever direction we're heading I am sure we'll pass somewhere that sells razors so that you can show those fabulous legs off to the world without fretting that people are just gazing at the growth of your leg hair rather than the loveliness of your calf muscles! Now, are we going today or am I following you upstairs?"

"Ok. Ok. I'm going. You stay here. Just to be on the safe side!" With that she planted a chaste kiss on Kate's cheek and hurried away to dress.

Within an hour the Jeep was packed and the house was secured. As if preparing themselves for the days when they would have an overwhelming amount of baby things to squeeze into the car, they had both packed economically. Caroline had suggested that they each take dressy outfits for the evenings but casual and comfortable wear for the rest of their three days away. She was still refusing to tell Kate their destination but once they headed of Harrogate Kate began to consider where they were heading.

"York, it is then." She smiled and look towards her wife, who returned the smile and shook her head.

"Would you tell me if I got it right?" Kate continued with her quizzing.

Caroline merely smiled and fiddled with the volume of the radio, quietly humming along to Lilac Wine.

"Elkie Brooks really is fabulous, Kate. She's long since reached retirement age, you know."

"Changing the subject, are you? Not very subtly if I may say so! But, if that's the case, two can play at that game. Have you heard how the wedding planning is going? You mentioned that Gillian phoned you a couple of days ago but then we were diverted by something or other and I forgot all about it."

"We were diverted, dear temptress, not by something or other but by you coming out of the en-suite with the smallest towel around your hair and nothing else!" She glanced towards Kate and reached across to place her hand affectionately on her lap. "Yes. We had what might be called an interesting conversation. She's getting cold feet because she thinks that Robbie is having second thoughts. Well, that was what she told me. They're still planning ahead as if it's what they want."

"Why did you say that was what she told you? It sounds as if you have other ideas on the matter. What's Celia said?"

"Oh she's not said anything other than to give me chapter and verse on everything from the pattern on the napkins to the colour of the ribbon for Calamity's hair. My mother has invested a huge amount of time into this wedding and expects me to be equally involved. I don't know if I'm reading more into it than is actually there."

"You're not making sense. More than is actually where?"

"It's just that I've got to know Gillian quite well, as you know. Let's see how many affairs she has had since I met her." Caroline tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she spoke. "Robbie, John, Paul, Ollie and goodness knows how many she has not got around to tell me about. She sleeps with one for a while and when it looks like she's beginning to settle, it's as if she panics and moves on to another but not necessarily finishing with the other one first, if you get my drift."

"Yes, and none of that is news. Are you just assuming that she has another one lined up or did she say something?"

Caroline turned the radio down and squeezed Kate's hand again.

"She didn't tell me about someone else but she DID mention that she has decided not to give up the supermarket job despite not needing the income now that Robbie is contributing to the farm and family. Then she mentioned a new colleague, Adam or Andy or whoever, at least four times during the phone call. If you ask me, the long and the short of it is that Robbie's having second thoughts for a very good reason and I don't mean what he thinks she may or may not have done to his brother. He must know her predilections as well, if not better, than me!"

"It's all very sad, really, Caroline. I feel sorry for Gillian as she seems stuck on a roller-coaster of self-destruction. It will, no doubt, end in tears, as my mum would say!"

"Yes, sadly, I think you are right, Kate. I just hope that mum and Alan manage to steer well clear of any fall-out. Hopefully we'll have more than enough on OUR plate in the next few months and I think we'd both prefer mum and Alan to spend more time in Halifax than Harrogate!"

"Um, I would prefer not to answer that question on the grounds that I might incriminate myself! To change the conversation yet again, did you see what Lawrence had written on the calendar?"

"Yes I saw it! Two out of three isn't bad! Heaven help us, Kate. Mind you, I am planning that we'll achieve a better score!"

"That would be four words beginning with the letter s then! Sun, sea, sex and Scarborough! I haven't been there for years. There's a lovely walk between the bays."

"No, not Scarborough!"

"If it's definitely the seaside and we're on the York road, dare I hope that it is Robin Hood's Bay?"

Caroline could keep the secret no longer. Kate's mum had told her how Kate had loved the Bay's cliff walks and scenery even as a young child. As always, Caroline loved to find ways to make her wife feel special and Kate's smile, which came when Caroline nodded her head in confirmation of their destination, was worth the world to the blonde.

…

Their few days away were magical. The hotel had been recently refurbished and the new owners, a young couple in their thirties, were eager to please and nothing was too much trouble. The food was divine and they ate extremely well at both breakfast and dinner, despite the cream cakes, ice creams and coffees taken at frequent intervals during the day.

On their last day, just as they settled outside a teashop for mid-afternoon treats, Caroline received a 'phone call from Celia. Kate looked on and listened, trying to fathom the gist of the conversation from Caroline's responses and her facial expressions. A frown slowly spread across the blonde's forehead.

"Hold on, mum, what's the problem? It's their money."

Caroline raised her eyes sky-ward in exasperation.

"Yes I know that you had helped with much of the preparations."

She held the 'phone away from her ear and put it on speakerphone. Fortunately the nearby tables were unoccupied and Kate could listen without disturbing others.

"Well, it's not fair. I am sure Alan was looking forward to giving Gillian away. It's much more appropriate a situation than the first time Gillian got wed. It's very selfish of them, that's all I can say.' Celia in full disgruntled flow continued to instill some apprehension in Kate even when the ire was directed elsewhere.

"I wonder where they got the idea from, Mum?"

Kate quickly put two and two together and came up with the right answer. Gillian and Robbie had married in secret, despite having made elaborate plans for a 'posh do' later in the summer.

"I'll ignore that remark. Alan and I had our own reasons for getting married without a fuss. Anyway, the point is, it seemed that the planned wedding was just a smokescreen and they had booked today's Register Office ceremony some weeks ago. Raff's angry. Calamity is disappointed and hasn't stopped crying."

Caroline laughed.

"Mum, Calamity is barely eighteen months old. I suspect she has no idea what any of this is about let alone feeling disappointed. If she's crying it's because the adults around her are upset and not because she's aware of the reason. Personally, I think I understand Gillian's thinking. She's not one for a fuss and certainly not into posh frocks and high heels. She'll have felt much more comfortable in a more casual setting. What is important is what Gillian and Robbie want, not the placating of other people."

Caroline wrapped a napkin around her mobile.

"What's that you say? Sorry, mum, we're in the middle of nowhere here. I think I'm losing the signal. I don't know if you can hear me. We'll be home tomorrow and I'll ring you then. Bye. Bye, bye."

The women shared an affectionate smile and as one turned their attention to the menu.

"I don't know about you, Kate, but I rather like the sound of this Lemon Drizzle cake!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN. Hello again everyone.**_

 _ **We appreciate and thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. Apologies for not replying but they didn't show up on our review page. We hope you enjoy the latest episode of the lives of our two favourite women.**_

Chapter 18

'Come on, Caroline, no more. What time have we got to check out?'

'Yes more and the answer to your question is "when I'm finished",' Caroline whispered from under the covers. She prised Kate's legs gently apart for the third time that morning and kissed and caressed her wife's clitoris with her lips.

Kate moaned out loud, not for the first time, as the blonde's tongue worked its magic and took her to the edge.

Caroline reciprocated by letting out a deep seductive sound of her own. She loved the sounds Kate made, they excited and aroused, making her all the more eager to please and make her wife climax.

'Oh God. Caroline, oh my gosh, hmm, oh yes right there. Oh.'

The women cried out simultaneously as they both rode the waves of ecstasy and came loudly.

After 10 minutes of holding one another and promising to make love and satisfy one another for the rest of their lives, the women finally released themselves from each other's arms. Kate showered first as she knew she was better at fighting off Caroline's advances and, of the two of them, more disciplined when it came to getting out of bed and leaving the house.

They drove back to Harrogate listening to Smooth FM as usual on the dab radio in the Jeep. As Adele sang Bob Dylan's 'To make you feel my love' Caroline took Kate's hand. 'This sums up exactly how I feel about you and us. I would do anything for you and will always make you know how much I love you, Kate.'

'The feeling is entirely mutual my precious,' Kate responded after kissing the back of the blonde's hand. And with that they kept a comfortable silence, giving each other the occasional leer or loving glance depending on which song was playing.

Back in Halifax, Celia was feeling anything but loved up and wanted. Alan was away for the night with Harry on some stupid canal boat that they'd been renovating for the past few weeks; Raff and Ellie were staying overnight in a hotel spa that Ellie's mum had bought for them on the cheap from Groupon. As a consequence, and the main reason for her largesse, was so that Calamity could spend her first night with her grandma. That was another source of annoyance for Celia as she couldn't remember the woman's name and what had she done for the baby over the last eighteen months anyway? Why had she suddenly come out of the woodwork with her cheque book and supposed interest in the baby?

Gillian and Robbie were on honeymoon at an all-inclusive resort in Spain. Just as well Celia thought, as between Gillian's drinking and Robbie's appetite they could eat and drink anyone under the table. They would certainly be getting their money's worth.

Even Lawrence didn't need her anymore; he was obsessed with some young girl and on holiday with her, Angus, William and Roxy. She wouldn't have minded but like his mother and brother, Lawrence also had a taste for the exotic; his girlfriend was mixed race, half English half Jamaican. Try as she might Celia couldn't fault her; she was absolutely stunning, tall, clever and understandably brought the best out in him. She hated to admit it but the girl put her in mind of a young Caroline. 'Who would have thought?' she guffawed to herself.

'At this rate I'll be a bloody minority in my own family,' she griped, not for one moment linking her small minded opinions with her current state of loneliness.

She sat at the computer desk in the window, swirling the remnants of a cold cup of tea around and around. Having tended to Gillian's sheep, the neighbouring farmer was just reversing his tractor out of the yard. Alone again. The Lexus was there, with a full tank of petrol. She could – and would - head over to Harrogate so that she was there when Caroline and Kate arrived home. They were always so welcoming even though Celia knew in her heart of hearts that their magnanimity towards her was less than deserved.

Some fifteen hundred odd miles away in Sorrento, Lawrence was also sitting with a drink in his hand. His demeanour was somewhat different to his Grandma's. Sarah had just stepped out of the pool and he couldn't take his eyes of all five foot eight inches of her slender, yet well-endowed, figure. More than a hint of an erection stirred the line of his swimming trunks and he quickly did his best to hide it from her gaze as she walked towards him. At five foot nine inches tall and with broadening shoulders, he silently thanked his parents for both being tall.

'Last day of the holiday, more's the pity.' Lawrence said as he moved another sunbed slightly nearer to his own.

'Just a minute, I'm going to get myself another drink. Where's everyone else? They were all here before I jumped in the pool.'

'It got too hot for them so they've all gone inside to get out of the midday sun. I'll get you a drink. Lemonade with ice I assume.'

Sarah settled down on the sunbed and reapplied her sun cream. She couldn't believe how attentive Lawrence had been. He was not at all the brash, immature lad that her friends had painted him. Yes, she knew his mum was gay and he was honest enough to admit that he didn't treat her as well as he should have but as they grew closer, Lawrence explained that his behaviour was because he was jealous of his mum's new relationship and craved the security of his parents being back together, not because she was gay or Kate not white.

That's what Sarah liked about him, his honesty.

Also a thousand and odd miles away from Halifax, Robbie and Gillian were sunning themselves by the poolside. The newlyweds lounged drunkenly having spent part of the night before at a karaoke bar and the other half having noisy sex in their apartment.

'I could stay here forever,' Gillian remarked.

'No you bloody well couldn't. You'd miss the farm. Also your liver would rot if you stayed here for more than the odd week at a time. I tell you what, Gillian, you certainly put your fair share away. I thought you had sworn off alcohol.'

'Did I buggery! It's all inclusive and I'm not paying good money to stay sober. Anyway, you're not at work now P.C. Plod. Or are you having withdrawal symptoms from hounding poor innocent folk who are just enjoying themselves?'

'Come 'ere you and shut up.' The burly policeman put a hairy arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into a long, hard kiss just the way she liked it.

Within a few hours of being home Harrogate life was back to normal but both women were finding it hard to get out of holiday spirit mode. Caroline promised Kate she'd only be an hour answering various work related emails. 'Botheration! Don't any of these bloody governors have a life?' she said as she took another sip of her second cup of tea. Her mood lifted slightly as she noticed a few were actually messages from distant colleagues wishing her and Kate well.

Upstairs Kate was also going through her emails, personal rather than work related and she was happy to see that the clinic had asked her to come in daily after her next period. 'Yes!' she shrieked. She made her way down to the study where her wife was focussed intently on a document that filled the computer screen.

'Hey you, are you ready to be a mother again?'

Caroline took her glasses off as she looked up from the screen.

'You know I am, Kate. Why are you asking? Oh wait! You've heard from the clinic?'

Kate nodded, smiled and cried all at the same time. Caroline jumped up to hug Kate as a knock came at the side window.

'Celia!' they chanted in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'Hi mum, how are you?'

'Hello darling, hello Kate. Did you have a good break?'

Celia kissed and hugged both women and smiled warmly.

'Oh mum it was lovely; just being able to get up when we wanted and not with an alarm was worth its weight in gold.' Caroline replied excitedly. She was about to expand on how days were warm, long and refreshing when Celia interrupted.

'You look so well, Caroline. All the better for having a rest no doubt and I'm sure you got up to all kinds of nonsense as well but we don't need to go into that.'

'Now mother don't start, please. If I'd gone away with a husband instead of my wife you wouldn't feel the need to comment.'

Caroline held onto Celia while chastising her, just so she knew she was missed too.

'Yes, Celia, as fairly recent newlyweds I'm sure you can imagine what we've been up to,' Kate teased. She winked at Caroline, who mouthed 'stop it' to her mischievous bride.

'Right then, mother, would you like a cup of tea and us to tell you how lovely a time we had, or do you want to discuss who or what has ruffled your feathers while we've been away?'

Celia gave her daughter a loving but knowing smile and squeezed her hand as she took a seat at the table.

'Ok then yes! I admit I've missed you; I've missed you both,' she chortled, smiling at Kate. 'Even if Gillian were here she's not the most intellectually challenging. Alan is obsessed with that bloody canal boat and I haven't seen my one and only child in days.'

A still smiling Kate couldn't help herself as she replied, 'My goodness Celia, I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people craved the company of a couple of lesbians.'

Celia, open mouthed, looked at her daughter-in-law and tried to work out if she was being rude or sarcastic. Failing to fathom which, she burst out laughing, much to Caroline's surprise.

'Yes Kate, very droll. That's no more than I deserve, I suppose.' Celia responded light heartedly.

Even though Alan had been gone for less than 24hrs, Celia experienced a loneliness that cut her to the core, a feeling she didn't want to have ever again. Alan told her he might struggle for a phone signal and with everyone else enjoying quality time with their respective love interests, Celia had been left on her own with no one to talk to. It gave her a taste of what her future could possibly be like and she hated it. Despite having Radio 4 on continuously and lowering herself to reading the Guardian newspaper that she swore Alan bought just to antagonise her, the silence was deafening and her boredom threshold had been long since crossed.

So to be standing in her lesbian daughter's kitchen with her lesbian daughter's wife having a dig, was not only better than nothing but made her laugh for the first time in what seemed like ages.

As she popped a couple of teabags in the pot, Caroline noticed the slight look of sadness change to a warm smile in her mum's eyes.

'Yes it probably is what you deserve but despite your shortcomings and not having a politically correct bone in your body, we still love you. Now sit down, we've got some more baby news.'

Kate walked round the island to stand next to Caroline and, as they always did when next to one another, held hands. Caroline was just about to reach for the matching bone China cups but stopped and kissed Kate softly on the cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by Celia, who regardless of her misgivings about the whole lesbian nonsense, was heartened to see her daughter happy, content and so obviously loved.

'Can't you wait until I've left the room, you two? I really don't need to…. '

'Oh mother!' Caroline interrupted, keen to stifle anymore comment from the old lady. 'I don't remember you saying anything when I used to have John pawing away at me over the Sunday roast. She pulled Kate in closer and without taking her eyes off her bride continued her conversation with Celia. 'I have a gorgeous wife, who I'll kiss in my own house, sorry _**our**_ _**house,**_ whenever I chose.' And with that she kissed a slightly blushing Kate.

'Alright, point taken. Now where's this tea, it'll be stewing while you two are eating one another's faces.'

The following two hours were spent with Celia regaling the two women about being 'left alone', and recounting how she found her recent urine infection so embarrassing that she remained indoors until it cleared up. Her whole demeanour changed when she spoke of how proud she was of her two grandsons and being true to form, comparing their bright futures to how Raff's appeared to lack direction.

'Mind you, you don't have to look too far to see why; his father's dead, his mother at one point being the chief suspect and now his uncle's his step-dad. I mean what kind of a start in life is that?'

'Now mother, what's your point? Don't hold back.' Caroline's sarcasm was not lost on her mother. 'Gillian has been nothing but fair to you and you do sleep in her house more often than your own, so don't you think you should be a bit more charitable and understanding in your opinion of her?'

'Well yes. I suppose I should,' the older lady replied. 'But this is the woman who called my daughter a snotty bitch.'

'Yes mother, that's old news now. Gillian has been a good friend and a great source of comfort when…. when….' The women had moved to the more comfortable seating and were working their way through a second pot of tea. Caroline was sitting next to Kate on the sofa in the lounge, and with the emotion of the unfinished sentence hovering in the air she reached out her left hand which was then held and massaged gently by her proud wife.

'Yes, Gillian helped me when Kate and I weren't together and I'll always be grateful.' Kate's ministrations gave her the courage to finish her sentence.

Celia, unable to resist temptation, rolled her eyes then adjusted her posture to sit more erect. 'Yes, well, we all know that was your own silly fault. You've never been good at….'

As much as Kate had drawn a line under the past and accepted that the old woman couldn't help having staunch opinions, she didn't want the conversation to dwell on any reference to the past especially if it reflected negatively on her beloved wife.

'Well Celia, Caroline and I were both to blame but that's over and done with now. There's none of us in this room who haven't upset those we love, or driven a precious one away at some point.'

Kate's gentle rebuke marked a change of subject. Celia listened without comment as the two excited women spoke of early morning starts to Manchester for daily blood tests to see when Kate was ovulating. Her eyebrows raised as they described the whole donor insemination process, parental responsibility agreements and Caroline's name being on the birth certificate but she sensed the couple's real commitment to each other and the process and knew better than to rain on this particular parade.

All three shared the preparation of the evening meal, Celia having gratefully accepted an invitation to join them. Caroline and Kate continued to entertain Celia on a wide range of subjects including details of their break on the coast. The couple had just shared with Celia what Lawrence had written on their calendar about _his_ holiday when Caroline's mobile 'phone rang. Coincidentally, it was William to let them know of a last minute change to their flight times for the following day. Caroline joked with him that she was expecting a mountain of washing but her elder son assured her that, firstly, they had worn little else than swimming trunks and t-shirts and, secondly, Angus' mum had made them keep up-to-date with their own laundry over the course of the week at the villa. Shortly afterwards the evening drew to a close when Celia announced that she could stay awake no longer and thanked them demonstratively for their welcome and company.

Despite everything Kate was growing fond of her cantankerous, opinionated mother-in-law and volunteered to escort her back to the flat while Caroline loaded the last of the crockery into the dishwasher. Celia accepted Kate's kind offer and as they walked the short distance arm-in-arm Celia had more spring in her step than she had felt for some time. The long and the short of it all, she realised, was that she shared with Kate the love of and for a most wonderful woman.

Caroline made short work of the remaining chores and was blowing out the last candle when Kate returned and locked the door behind her. She held her arms wide to welcome Kate into a cuddle.

'I've found it so hard to share you today after having you to myself for three days,' Caroline whispered into her wife's neck.

'Ditto! Mind you, I'm praying for the days when we don't have time alone together because that will mean we have a little one to care for so let's make the most of now. Care to join me under the duvet for a continuation of this display of affection?'

'I'd race you to the top of the stairs but I'm not as fit as I once was and I'm worried that I won't have enough puff to do with you what I have in mind!' She smiled into the dark eyes of the woman who returned her smile. They walked arms entwined until they reached their bedroom.

As Caroline was closing the bedroom curtains Kate's phone pinged to say that she had a message, a cue for Caroline to be the first to head into the en-suite.

'It's my mum. She says she hopes it goes well this week and sends you her love.' Kate shouted towards the bathroom.

'Send my love back to her,' came the mumbled reply as Caroline struggled to talk and clean her teeth at the same time.

Mum's so anxious, Kate thought to herself and then aloud to Caroline, 'Poor mum, she always wanted more children and not to have become a grandmother was like salt in an open wound. As much as I want this baby for us, I want things to be successful for her too.'

Sensing her wife's angst Caroline threw her toothbrush into the sink and walked quickly back to the bedroom, wiping the superfluous toothpaste from her lips on the back of her hand.

'My darling, my dear sweet darling,' she cooed.

Reassurance and comfort flowed into Kate's soul from the words of her lover. Soft, gentle caresses were returned with fierce, needy kisses which quickly escalated into vigorous love making. Clothes were discarded, being superfluous to need and a hindrance to both women who at that moment in time, as always, wanted nothing more than to feel flesh pressed against flesh.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Over the next three days the women had early starts as they made sure they were at the clinic first thing in the morning. Due to Kate's history of miscarrying, it was advised that her treatment was heavily supervised from beginning to end. Neither women minded. They made it part of their routine to have a coffee (decaf in Kate's case) before heading home.

They sat in their usual comfortable silence, Kate reading the Guardian and Caroline catching up on work emails which continued to flood her inbox, even though she wasn't due at work until the following week. Although she was reluctant to admit it, she missed Lawrence but was also pleased that he was still in Italy. Angus' mum and dad had surprised the youngsters, on what they thought was their last day, with the news that they had booked for 10 days and not 7.

She brought her mind back to the here and now and sighed, her annoyance impossible to hide. 'It's no use, Kate, I'm going to have to go into work. The order for the new furniture is arriving tomorrow instead of next week and Gavin has brought forward the deadline for the autumn term's financial projection. Honestly! He knows I'm on holiday and that we're busy with the clinic.'

'You're joking; no way!' Kate replied. She put down her paper. Brown eyes focused on blue. 'What if the clinic ask me to come in? Dr Williams said if I'm ovulating they'll call us back in later on today or tomorrow.'

'I know darling.' Caroline reached out and rubbed Kate's soft, brown hand. Their fingers intertwined as she continued, 'If we get the call for you to go back, of course I'll come with you. Gavin can take a running jump but I will have to start the report today and go into the office at some point because most of what I need is filed away at work.' She knew that this was not an ideal situation but she also knew her responsibilities, as did Kate.

The women agreed on a plan of action, finished their coffees and headed back to the Jeep. They held hands while walking through the retail park.

Neither noticed John's green BMW waiting in Costa's drive-thru but he'd seen them and true to form mouthed 'bloody dykes' to himself as he watched 'his wife' holding hands with another woman in public, looking happier than he'd seen her in ages.

Caroline buckled up, switched on the ignition and smiled as Gallagher and Lyle's 'I wanna stay with you' purred out of the radio, 'for the rest of my life " the blonde finished as turned to her left. She leaned over the centre console towards Kate who gave her a loving kiss full on the lips.

'I am so lucky, Kate,' she said when they finally pulled apart. 'I'm married and going to have a baby with the most gorgeous woman in the world; I have two healthy sons, and a job that I love so what else could a woman want? '

'Hmm now let me see…' Kate teasingly turned her head away, rubbed her cheek and stared at the wide angle wing mirror on the 4x4. 'I can think of one thing that would round off the morning perfectly….' She left the idea floating for her wife to grasp, which she knew she would do very easily. It was then that she noticed the BMW in the drive-thru queue and John's unmistakably hunched shoulders at the wheel.

'I can think of nothing else my love.' She turned back to Caroline, giving her the biggest smile. 'I love you and am so happy too. Now let's go home and enjoy our few hours together.'

As she always did when in the car, she took Caroline's hand in her own and kissed it gently. Seeing John made her frown inside but her current state of happiness obliterated any negative feelings and she was determined not to let Caroline see any change in her demeanour.

Neither woman would admit it but they were both nervous at the possibility of the phone call. The clinic said they'd ring by 1pm at the latest and if possible and convenient ask Kate to return.

In advance of this Kate busied herself by having another shower, moisturising and settling herself down in front of her ipad to Skype her mum. She ignored the time difference; her mother had asked to be kept up to date on any and all progress regardless of the time.

Caroline was in her study, preparing rough notes from the top off her head for Gavin's report. She had the online shopping to do for Lawrence's return the following day and made a mental note to contact Gillian as soon as she returned from her time away with Robbie, and arrange to meet up for dinner soon.

While thinking of the report, her mind drifted to how different life would be once they heard from the clinic and had the green light for the next step. They had given both of their telephone numbers and asked that if one number was busy they try the other. So even though the chances were that Kate would receive the call, Caroline was anxious with anticipation and kept her phone by her side at all times.

It was as she dropped her pen on her pad and stretched her long arms above her head that her own phone rang. Her heart stopped for a split second, she let out a slight gasp and thought to shout for Kate. Instead she picked up the iPhone and walked briskly to the lounge where Kate was in the middle of talking to Ginika.

'Kate. I think this is it! I think this is the call!' She couldn't believe how calmly Kate said, 'Hold on mum, one minute.'

The taller of the women, stood up, took the phone and pressed the home key, 'Hi Lawrence, are you on your way? Brilliant. I'll let your mum know. What? Ok. Ok. Yes we will.'

Caroline smiled sheepishly, Kate drew the slightly shorter woman close to her and pecked her on the cheek. 'Yes your mum's here; here she is.'

She covered the mouth piece. 'Come here, it's Lawrence.' She kissed her again, 'I'll be 5 minutes with mum and then we'll have a cup of tea.'

'How stupid do I feel, if I'd have looked at the screen I would have seen it was him. Gosh, if this is what I'm like now…. '

'Don't worry love,' Kate reassured. 'Give me 5 minutes.'

So Caroline listened to how Lawrence had spent the time of his life and wanted to know if he could stay at Angus' that night after they landed. Sarah's parents were picking her up from the airport and William was going straight back to Liverpool with Roxy on the train as her cousin was getting married the following afternoon. Angus' parents said it would be fine for Lawrence to be with them for another night.

'Ok, yes as long as it is alright. Tell them I'll ring them this evening. I'm going to have to give them money for your board and lodging at this rate. On top of the extra three days in Italy that they paid for. Goodness you're one very lucky lad.'

Truth be told, Caroline was relieved. It would give her and Kate time alone if the insemination took place that day, giving them time to agree how to let Lawrence know more about the baby plans. Yes, they had broached the subject with him briefly but she wasn't 100% sure how much he took in. Especially since he started going out with Sarah it was not clear if anything else penetrated his thought processes! It pleased her to see a different side to him. For a long time she was concerned that he'd be an arrogant and selfish teenager just like his father but things looked different now that he had a girlfriend and accepted that his mum drank from the furry cup, as he put it. Development had been a long time coming but progress had been swift once it started in earnest.

She realised that the call had ended but she remained standing, lost in contemplation of the irony of it all. Her youngest was at the point of independence and maturity yet she was sick with worry that she would not soon be starting the whole journey yet again. Such was the power of love and shared dreams.

Her meditation was interrupted by Kate's voice, calling her back to reality at the same time that she realised the phone in her hand was ringing again.

'Caroline. What's up, do you want me to answer it?'

The blonde shook herself, her professional manner coming to the fore as she saw the caller I.D. that declared the call to be from the clinic. Taking a deep breath, she answered professionally but nervously. 'Caroline McKenzie-Dawson speaking.'

Kate's Skype call to her mum had just finished and she raced to Caroline's side and, being more alert than her wife, touched the screen to put the phone on speaker.

'Hello please may I speak to either Caroline or Kate McKenzie Dawson?'

A nervous Caroline answered, 'Yes we're both here; we have you on loud speaker.'

'It's Debbie from the clinic. Dr Williams asked me to phone and let you know it's the news you've both been waiting for. Today would be a very good day for Kate to come back to the clinic!'

Kate screeched a brief 'YES!' before she burst into tears and buried her face into Caroline's neck.

'That seems to be the answer I was expecting,' Debbie laughed.

'Indeed so! Thank you so much for calling. We'll head back to you within the next few minutes, if that's suitable for the clinic.'

'Three o'clock would be ideal for us and would mean that you won't have to rush. I would suggest that you have a light lunch and then drive here. We'll be ready for Kate. Is that ok for you both?'

'Yes, yes, no problem. Oh, wonderful news. See you in a few hours then. Bye, bye-bye.'

Caroline shut off the call and threw the phone onto the sofa, freeing up both hands to hug her wife. The long and the short of it was that words were superfluous. Tears, interspersed with laughter, said it all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'Are you going to eat that or just spend lunchtime making patterns on the china?' Kate joked.

Caroline stared down at her own full plate and then across the table at Kate's empty one. Her hands dropped to her lap, her head down.

'Penny for them, Caroline. If you're having second thoughts, please tell me,' Kate continued. Still her wife didn't say anything and a few moments later Kate whispered, 'You're really worrying me now.'

She reached across the table, gently cradling Caroline's chin in her hands before exerting gentle pressure to lift the blonde's head until their eyes locked. Tears were evident in the blue eyes, pink lips were trembling. A brief sob escaped and Caroline looked to one side before taking a deep breath and returning to meet Kate's wondering, troubled face. As she looked into the face of her wife a brief blink from Caroline set one teardrop free to drop onto the top of her pale, quivering right cheek. The back of Kate's hand stroked the moisture away.

'No second, third or fourth thoughts, Kate. How can you be so calm and, and, oh I don't know, contained? And hungry!' She made an attempt at lightening the mood but the effort was futile and her face continued to tell the real story. 'I feel like I'm drowning. I'm so scared, Kate. I so want our baby. Please, don't you be scared. I'm not backing out. Gosh, what a pitiful support I am! I'm so sorry.'

Kate walked around the table and lifted Caroline to her feet.

'We can, and will, do this, sweetheart. But I tell you what, while I trust you explicitly, on this occasion I am going to be the one to drive!'

The tears were mixed with laughter and the brightness of hope shone through, like a rainbow in the sky after a short shower of rain. Caroline rallied enough to manage half a cup of coffee and within a few minutes Kate was behind the wheel of the Jeep, taking them towards the next step of the baby plan.

The next two hours seemed to pass in a daze. Kate went straight through to see Dr Williams who made both women feel at ease. After a final check on Kate's blood pressure, further confirmation of the procedure, success rates and being advised to carry on their lives as normally as they possibly could, Kate laid back on the bed with Caroline at her side holding her hand.

After the procedure the women were left on their own and it was then that they both cried and held one another as the realisation of what could be sunk in.

Half an hour later, the women were driving home with Caroline at the helm and smiles as broad as Cheshire cats. They spoke excitedly over one another, listening and talking at the same time with Caroline insisting that Kate take things easy. Kate was equal in her assertion that she wouldn't be doing any such thing.

'Please don't treat me with kid gloves, love. I'm possibly pregnant, not injured or disabled.' Brown eyes pleaded with blue.

'Listen young lady, you are my precious love carrying our precious cargo. There's no way you are doing anything that will jeopardise either one of you,' flinty blue eyes backed up the loving, yet stern reply.

'Caroline. You are a scientist correct? And you have a logical mind.' She nodded in agreement but cast her eyes down as she guessed at the rational statement that was coming.

'Do you really think that me doing the shopping, changing the sheets, or cooking dinner is going to determine whether my egg gets fertilised or not? If so then you need to write a paper on how and get it published.' She squeezed her wife's hand and smiled broadly.

'Don't tease; I lost all sense of logic when I fell in love with you.' Caroline replied. Lifting her left hand off the steering wheel, she took Kate's right that was resting on her lap and pressed it again her cheek before gently kissing it three times. One for you, one for me and one for the baby.'

'And I want to give you a kiss for every time you've made me smile but right now if you want to take care of me, keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel, Mrs.'

The irony wasn't lost on the blonde; she looked lovingly at the woman who changed her life beyond measure and gave her a life time of happiness every day.

'I love you Kate McKenzie-Dawson. Please don't ever change.' Caroline felt her heart swell and beat slightly faster.

'And I love you more than I can ever explain. Thank you for being my wife; there's no one else I want to be on this journey with.' Tears filled Kate's dark eyes that were filled with love for the beautiful blonde sitting next to her.

During the last 10 minutes of the drive home both women sat in silence, touching hands intermittently but their eyes said it all. Blue eyes shone like diamonds and brown eyes glistened like black opals.

Caroline was surprised at how normal the evening was. A meal – no wine for either – and a brief visit from Celia and Alan, who had returned from his canal trip. Supportive as ever, he was interested in the clinic visit but he had agreed with Celia that it would not be appropriate for either of the Buttershaws to raise the subject. He was keen not to stay for long, being tired and wanting an early start the following day to head back to the farm. Gillian and Robbie had flown back from Spain that day and although Alan had received a text from Raff saying that they were home, he had not personally heard from his daughter, and as he could not get her on the phone he was anxious to check that all was well. Caroline and Kate were not sorry to see them head back to their flat as they too wanted to go to bed. The day had been emotionally and physically draining and, unexpectedly, they were soon both fast asleep, the slightly shorter woman cocooning her wife.

In a Harrogate police station a lonely male had a less comfortable night. His supposed love for his ex-wife was, as ever, moulded largely by his fear of being alone. Having been unable to accept that her new love was not the reason for the breakdown in his marriage, and always one to consider that success and self-worth were dependant on the presence of a woman on his arm and in his bed, he had spent a mawkish day since he saw ex-wife and her new partner together.

Having tried unsuccessfully to phone another woman who he had convinced himself he loved, he reverted to his usual form of liquid solace and before teatime that day he had become totally incapacitated. Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for other motorists, he was reported to the Police by a man walking his dog who had witnessed the drunken novelist urinating in a lay-by and then collapsing onto the bonnet of his car. So, the long and the short of it was that _his_ day was destined to end on a thin plastic mattress in a sparse cell where peeling paint barely covered the bricks of the wall. His restless, drunken stupor was occasionally interrupted by mumbled shouts of 'Bloody lesbian dykes' and 'she's still my wife' which royally entertained the custody sergeant on his hourly checks of the cell. John's inebriated state finally got the better of him and while Caroline slept cradling her wife, John's night was spent clasping the custody suite's rough, threadbare, musty blanket.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A very sheepish John hailed a taxi from outside the police station shortly after six o'clock, having been released on police bail pending the results of his blood test. His head throbbed and his stomach churned, although more through anxiety than anything to do with his digestion. His trademark seven o'clock shadow, dishevelled hair and sleep-worn clothing presented the world with a man at the polar opposite of perfection. His phone, so recently returned to him, showed several missed calls from both sons and a text from Lawrence.

'Hi pops thought you were going to meet Will and Roxy should have been there you missed a treat wait til we see you drunken behaviour lol'

John struggled at the best of times to decipher his younger son's messages. His addled brain and Lawrence's lack of punctuation was a bad combination. Did Lawrence know about his behaviour? No, not possible. Was it? Meet them where? Then the penny dropped and John slapped his forehead hard. He had promised to meet William and Roxy at the airport then drive them to the rail station; a brief opportunity to do something towards re-building a relationship with his elder son.

'Oh shit. Oh bollocks.'

'Hey mate. Don't like to turn a fare down but carry on like that, I'll put you out at the next junction and you'll be walking to your destination.'

'Sorry, sorry. Just had some bad news. So sorry.'

'Sorry Lawrence. Something came up then phone problems. Typical pops eh.' The phone died just as the text was sent. John was pleased for the breathing space that this offered. He knew he would need to come up with a better excuse before he contacted the less forgiving of his boys.

He didn't feel able to collect his car from where it had been left the night before. He suspected that he might not have much use for it in the coming months if the case against him was proven. Truth be told, he was not sure that he was yet legal to drive so there was little doubt in his mind on the likely result of the blood test. He asked the driver to drop him off at the end of his road, then decided not to go straight home. He lived opposite a lane leading to a park, empty at such a time of day, so found a bench and sat alone as the early morning sun started to peep through the trees. There he remained for a couple of hours, ruminating on his life. 'How are the mighty fallen,' John thought to himself. He had achieved so much and had thrown away the majority. He ticked off the losses, lifting up one finger at a time as he thought them through. Respect of his community and, to some extent, the literary world. The love of a very good, beautiful woman, his rock and life. Financial stability. A glorious house. Two inspiring sons. The list was a depressing reminder of the depth of his disgrace. He had always liked a drink but the irresponsibility of drink driving was never part of his lifestyle. Most of all, he realised, he had lost all self-respect.

The park began to fill with children and families, rubbing salt into open wounds. He stood cautiously, every bone protesting at the movement after being sedentary for so long. As he fumbled the key into the lock of his flat, John cursed his ineptitude. He entered the dingy hallway, thinking of Caroline and how happy she looked since she left him. His dreams of returning to their previous life together were pipe dreams, he knew now. They had been happy, but never in that blissful, carefree way that he sensed from his observation of the two women. He needed to take control of his life and, if Caroline could start again and be happy, then why couldn't he? She had been at rock-bottom too when he had done the dirty on her with Judith. How selfish and cruel had that been of him? Whether she had been with Kate or taken up with another man made no difference, he needed to stop blaming her for being happy again. Wandering from room to room he took note of the environment, as if for the first time: peeling wallpaper, the damp creping along each window frame, an overflowing laundry basket, the sink full of unwashed dishes and empty beer cans. He made a dash for his bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time as the bile exploded from his mouth.

Back at Conway Drive the women were packing away the results of an early morning trip to Marks and Spencer's food hall. Several things in life can be relied upon and Lawrence's appetite was one of them. Despite her frequent teasing of her son, Caroline enjoyed cooking for such an appreciative recipient and she hummed to herself as she worked. Having made short work of the task Kate and Caroline settled down at the breakfast bar with a pot of coffee and Krispy Krème donuts.

It was the day after Kate's visit to the clinic and the women agreed to carry on as normal until they knew for sure that Kate was pregnant but that was easier said than done. Caroline noticed Kate's happy mood and, however ridiculous the premise, she swore she could see the early flushes of pregnancy in her face. Kate too was sure that she felt different, although she couldn't explain how as it wasn't like before; could it be because she was trying for a baby with her wife who she loved more than anything, as opposed to a husband who she wasn't sure of anymore. Both women looked at one another and smiled broadly.

'I was hoping that we would manage to eat these before you-know-who appeared!' chuckled Kate as a knock came to the front door and a familiar voice echoed through the letterbox and down the hallway.

'Hi Ma. Guess who's back?!'

Caroline shrugged then kissed Kate chastely on the forehead as she put her Glazed Raspberry donut back in the box, then skipped down the hallway to greet her son. The bronzed teenager stood grinning on the doorstep. Caroline was sure that he had grown in the short time he had been away, taller and broader in stature and more confident in appearance. They both waved at Angus as his parents' car pulled out of the driveway, then the youngster flew indoors.

'Gosh, I need a wee. I won't be long, mum.' He grinned as he headed quickly towards the downstairs cloakroom.

Caroline looked at the abandoned suitcase which was sitting forlornly on the front step, smiled and dragged it into the house. How pleased she was to know that he had been made to do his laundry while he had been away! She returned to the kitchen to wrap herself around Kate for a revitalizing cuddle. How hard it was to be away from her wife for even a brief period of time. It was like a battery recharging inside her, energising and enabling. The long and the short of it was that she could not imagine how she had lived for 46 years without the love of this woman.

'Special doesn't even begin to cover it,' whispered Kate from somewhere near her shoulder blade.

As they broke apart Caroline noticed that Kate's donut had also been returned to the box.

'One is not going to be enough for the lad and lemon meringue ones are his favourite!'

'A mind reader too in so many ways. Yes, you are right on both counts. I would tell you that I love you but that sounds so bland and feeble. How can we have…'

They were interrupted by Lawrence, bounding into the kitchen brandishing a bottle of Limoncello.

'Souvenir from Italy, for both of you. Yes, I know you are not drinking at the moment but put it in the freezer and keep it for that special occasion. It's just magic. Don't look at me like that, mum. I just had a small taste one evening, with loco parentis approval! I feel sure that's the term you used when you spoke to Angus' mum and dad. Oh Krispy Krème donuts! That's one thing I have missed. Thanks, mum. Lemon Meringue, my favourite!' Picking up the box with one hand and taking his mobile phone out of his pocket with the other, he was gone.

'Girlfriend to phone, I assume!' Caroline laughed as she made the most of the opportunity to pull Kate into another hug.

After supper Lawrence, Kate and Caroline sat looking at the photos and videos of his time away. There was no doubt that a good time had been had by all.

'What I can't understand,' Kate commented, pointing to a photo of Lawrence and his girlfriend, 'was what happened to Sophie? That's who you said that you were dating her and the next thing is that I'm looking at photos of you and Sarah Brookes, from my form, sunning yourselves by an Italian pool.'

Lawrence's grin spread from ear to ear. 'Same person, different name. Didn't I tell you? I didn't want you to know who I was dating so I made up a name. There wasn't a Sophie in the senior school so that's what I called Sarah, to put you off the scent!'

His mum smacked playfully at his cheek. 'That's far too corrupt for my liking!'

'You think that I'm corrupt. You should have seen what I saw at the airport! Have you spoken to Gillian since she got back from honeymoon?'

'Gillian? No, why? What's she got to do with anything?'

'There we were queueing to get through immigration when William and I heard a familiar voice. Well, shouting really. The queue in front of us was really quite long, you know how it snakes around to make you walk across the immigration hall a dozen times before you get to the desks? We were still near the back and the steps coming down so we walked back and up the steps to get a better view. There was Gillian in full flow, arguing with someone in uniform. Something about how she didn't think she should wait longer than those who didn't have an EU passport, demanding to see the head of the plebs on the desk! It was so funny. Robbie stood nearby. It looked like he was trying to pretend she wasn't with him. William reckoned that Gillian was drunk. She was slurring her words. Anyway, she got her wish.'

'What do you mean, she got her wish.'

'To see the head of the team. The last we saw was that she was marched off between two large security guards, shouting that she was married to a policeman and that they couldn't do what they were doing. She knew her rights. You know, that kind of thing!'

The women exchanged glances. Kate knew that despite how amusing the story, Caroline would be upset for her step-sister. After a short while they sensed that Lawrence was having withdrawal symptoms from contact with Sarah and it was not long before he proposed leaving the ladies to their own company, purporting to catch up with some television on the Sky planner.

'Ring Gillian or your mum, Caroline. I know that you'll be worried about her. I know our life isn't plain sailing but, heaven's above, I don't know how people cope with their roller-coaster lives. Oh, sorry for the mix of metaphors but I teach French not English! I'm going to make you a coffee. I sense you are going to need it.'

Caroline moved her mobile from palm to palm, debating her options. Should she phone her mum or Gillian? They had promised to meet up for a family meal when Alan arrived back from the narrow boat trip so that seemed as good an excuse as any to ring the farm.

'Here goes.' She tried Celia's mobile first. Switched off. 'Oh mother what's the point of a mobile if you never have it on!' Next the farm landline, which rang and rang for some time before a breathless Raff answered.

'Oh hello Raff. It's Caroline. Is my mum there, or yours?'

'Mum's out in the barn somewhere. Celia's watching a Postman Pat DVD with Calamity. She's teething so isn't going to bed very well at the moment so we're just going with the flow for peace and quiet. I've just got out of the shower. I'll give the phone to your mum. Hang on a sec.'

'Hello, Caroline, what's up? I only saw you yesterday.'

'Anyone would think I never called you. I don't need an excuse to do so, do I? Anyway, I have a reason, not an excuse. I thought I'd ring to see if you have managed to sort out a date with Alan, Gillian, Robbie and the rest of the family about meeting for a meal.'

'Yes and no, is the short answer.'

'Well, that's not a lot of good, what's the long one?'

'Alan spoke to Gillian when she got back yesterday and we're still waiting for an answer. Robbie's presence has been a rarity since they got back from holiday so God alone knows what's gone on there. Talk about a honeymoon period.'

'That's worrying. Haven't you seen Robbie, then?'

'He dropped Gillian off when they got back from the airport, then drove off almost straight away. Something about being called in to cover in an emergency. He appeared again this morning, got into the bed as Gillian got out. Talk about Box and Cox.'

'Well, is he back now?'

'No. He got up mid-afternoon and headed out again. Hardly said two words to either of us, and we're pretty sure he didn't see Gillian before he drove off. She's hardly been any more communicative. Alan's getting worried. Raff's been out on the farm with Gillian most of the day so I'm hoping he's been able to prise out of her what's happening, to put his Grandad's mind at rest. Alan was just about to sit down with him when you phoned.'

'I'll leave you to it then, mum. It seems you've got your hands full. Say hello to Gillian. Bye. Bye, bye.'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

John looked in his rear view mirror and smoothed down his hair for the 5th time in as many minutes. He'd had the car valeted both inside and out and it looked as good as new. He remembered how Caroline used to moan at him about the state of the BMW. Yes she definitely was a 'clean freak' as Lawrence put it, so he was sure that when she saw his perfectly waxed saloon, she'd know that things had changed.

'Yes! You can do this,' he thought to himself.

In the days following his arrest, he had taken stock of his life and decided to be proactive. He'd lost his way, it was all his own fault and he was determined to get his life back. His initial response was that it was about time for him to respect Caroline's decisions and move on. But the long and the short of it was that John's real nature was not so easily subdued and within forty-eight hours he was back to his old way of thinking. Basically lazy, he was devoid of original ideas despite his relative success as a novelist.

Caroline looked happier than he'd ever seen her before, when he had glimpsed her and Kate at the Costa car park. He wanted some of that happiness for himself, and 'his wife' (as he still insisted on calling her) was the only woman who could bring him that joy. Well... maybe Gillian could too but she was now married to her brother-in-law and John didn't fancy his chances against the burly policeman. He had a clear memory of a sore jaw and black eye from a previous encounter.

Kate, on the other hand, was no competition. Get her off the scene and he'd be back in where he belonged. The rear view mirror reflected his smug smile once again.

Judith was a mistake, one he only made because his wife didn't understand him like the lonely divorcee did. She also didn't answer all of his needs, instead she spoke to him like a child and treated him with scorn both inside and outside of the bedroom. Everyone knows men have needs; what was he supposed to do?

What his wife wasn't supposed to do was find out about the affair. He only moved in with Judith because he'd been kicked out of the family home. Setting up with an alcoholic, unpublished writer in a dump of a flat was not in his plans. No. He wanted back into the 5 bedroom house he paid for and back into his wife's bed.

The green BMW purred nicely along the streets of Harrogate as he made his way to 46 Conway Drive. The middle aged man smiled to himself again as he pictured being back in the arms of Caroline. A warm glow rose from his groin as he remembered how they made love all the time before the boys were born. The boys were older now, hardly ever at home, so maybe things could go back to how they were. It was still the school holidays and Caroline would be at home and, hopefully, Lawrence too. John needed an ally and he knew his youngest and favoured son would help him get the family back together.

'Kate can go sod off and find some other married woman to steal,' he growled. 'Better still, find herself a real lesbian and leave straight women alone, the stupid black...'

He stopped himself. He knew the way to get his wife back was to show her that he'd changed. No more racial slurs, no more name calling and most importantly, no more drinking.

His solicitor was sure the arrest wouldn't stand up in court. Something to do with his blood alcohol level, him not being able to produce a urine sample and a blood sample not being taken within a certain time scale. John wasn't sure what it all meant but was confident that he wouldn't lose his licence at the very least. He took this as a sign that he'd been given a second chance not just in his life but his family's. He straightened himself up at the wheel, smiled his best smile (which even he acknowledged looked like a grimace) and put his feet down just a smidge heavier on the accelerator.

Once again he looked at himself in the mirror but this time for a bit too long; it was this and the slighter faster speed that made the beamer swerve and his nearside wheel clip the kerb.

'Shit!' he exclaimed. He knew from experience that to repair the wheel would set him back the best part of £200. 'Bloody hell ' he shouted in annoyance at himself. After slapping the steering wheel he returned both hands in the perfect ten-to-two position and concentrated on the road ahead. His eyes diverting slightly at the tall green trees that lined his route he choked and blinked away a tear as he reminisced of the time when this used to be his regular commute home.

Five minutes away at John's destination, Kate kissed her wife goodbye. 'See you in a few hours my love,' she whispered gently to a stiletto wearing Caroline, who blew her a kiss, turned and opened the door to her 4x4. With her seat belt on and one final wave, Caroline drove off gently in the Jeep, singing along to the radio, happy because the clinic had rung and asked them to come in for a pregnancy test the following morning. She checked the road both ways then serenely pulled out of the drive.

Having to go into work for a few hours to start Gavin's report was a minor inconvenience. Lawrence helping himself to half a loaf of bread, didn't register. The cat dragging in a half dead bird and dumping it under the kitchen table hadn't upset her either. Nothing would, or could, today. Her eyes flicked at her rear view mirror, as they always did when she approached a junction. She caught sight of the smile she'd been wearing all morning. Sade declared 'this is no ordinary love' on the radio and the smile turned into a full beam.

She didn't notice the young man who pulled up next to her in his red Audi A7 until the bass from his car stereo shook her out of her daydream.

He looked over at the middle aged blonde and mouthed 'You are hot!'

Caroline tutted her annoyance, rolled the electric window down and smiled her sexiest smile. The testosterone fuelled young man, sporting a trendy Peaky Blinders haircut, fake tan and sunglasses rolled his window down too and muted the Justin Bieber track that had filled the air. He flashed the blonde his best smile and waited for her response.

'If you think I'm hot, you should see my wife!' Caroline shouted back.

For half a second he looked confused. When his bruised ego recovered, he snorted and drove off at speed to the next set of traffic lights, leaving Caroline pleased with her reply, smiling happily to herself.

'Prick!' she said, then closed her window and carried on humming to Sade.

John arrived at the beginning of Conway Drive just as Caroline turned the corner at the other end. He drove up the driveway tentatively and frowned as he saw the small Fiat but not the black SUV.

'I'll wait. I'll say I'm here to visit Lawrence and I'll wait.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Caroline had been sitting at her desk for less than an hour when her phone rang, the face on the mobile was that of Gillian, her slightly mad, highly unpredictable but endearing step-sister. The frown she'd been wearing for the last half hour disappeared, replaced instead by a tut and the gentle rolling of her eyes.

She surveyed the mountain of documents either side of her on the desk and picked up the iPhone.

'Busy, snotty bitch here, this better be good.'

'Trailer trash here and yes it is,' came the reply.

Both women laughed warmly into their phones as they trotted out the well-worn old family joke.

'How's my favourite lesbian step-sister? I haven't seen or heard from you in ages.'

'Er, I'm your only step-sister and probably the only lesbian you know, so it's not hard to be your favourite. If you want something, Gillian, you're going to have to butter me up better than that,' the Head teacher said with a genuine smile.

'Ok, ok, you win, mea culpa.' Gillian was sitting in a field on the boot of her Landrover. She was surrounded by sheep who were grazing nearby, no doubt curious as to why the farmer had stopped right in the middle of their favourite grazing area.

'Ok, seeing as I can't be arsed with pussy footing around I'll get straight to the point; it's me and Robbie...'

Blue eyes rolled again. Caroline stared out of the window this time, looking down at her Jeep and thinking it could do with a clean, '... What about you and the hairy policeman?' she asked. She was half expecting a call like this after Lawrence had told her about Gillian's antics at the airport.

'Well if you stop interrupting I'll tell you!' the brunette snapped back.

Caroline sat up straight in her chair, now looking down at the buttons of her lilac cardigan she noticed that one of the buttons was hanging off where the thread had come loose and this unsettled the usually pristinely dressed blonde. The absent-minded reverie served a purpose, however, in that it diverted her attention and although she was tempted to snap back, she thought the better of it. Instead her mind swept back to what she had to do before leaving to meet Kate for lunch, so prolonging the phone call wasn't wise. 'I'm sorry, I should let you finish; go ahead.'

Caroline's apology caught the farmer by surprise, 'Bloody hell! Having a wife suits you, especially if it results in you being this chilled. I'll have to get one myself.' The farmer ran her fingers through her hair and continued, 'Has Kate got a sister by the way?'

'Hold on, what do you mean "it's me and Robbie"? What about you and Robbie? You've only been married 5 minutes and no she hasn't; you stick to your own side of the fence Mrs. There's only one pair of lips on the furry cup in this family and they're mine'.

'Ooh get you, all protective of your new found sexuality. I've already had a drink from said cup thanks and didn't like it, so don't worry, I'm happy for you to remain the only "gay in the village"'

This final remark was the one that set both women off laughing. The sheep pricked back their ears momentarily and stared at Gillian as she leaned back onto the bonnet and stomped her wellies on the bull bars of the Landy with every joke and response, mud and sheep excrement flying off into the air with every thud. Her trademark cheek-puffing was working overtime, a sure sign of her high level of anxiety which had not waned despite her enjoyment of the joshing with Caroline. This was, as always, a lady who teetered between the extremes of temperament.

A full minute of more banter and teasing and laughing between the women later, Caroline realised again that she didn't have time for a long drawn out tale, so she went into headmistress mode, dropping her voice from mocking and high to low and concerned. 'I'm being serious now Gillian because time is against us, what's happened?'

'Well I don't think I did anything wrong. Yes I might have had a bit much to drink but I was on my bloody honeymoon for frig's sake! It's not my fault that some stupid Spanish bint can't take a joke and I'm married to someone who thinks he's on duty all the time.' Gillian carried on without stopping for breath, 'anyway the long and the short of it is that Robbie's not speaking to me because he reckons I'm an embarrassment and don't know how to behave in public, can you believe that!?'

Gillian carried on listing everything she'd done and the policeman's every response.

Throughout her tirade, Caroline ummed and nodded and gave the impression that she was listening but carried on making bullet points and headings for her report. She stopped to reply,

'Well he is a policeman, Gillian, and of course he's going to be more observant and sensible than most of the blokes you knock around with. Listen, why don't you come over at the weekend and we can talk properly.' Caroline was watching the clock now and while she was sympathetic to Gillian's hurt feelings, could imagine the loose cannon side of her nature coupled with too much alcohol being the last thing anyone would want to be around when on holiday.

oOo

Meanwhile an hour earlier, back in Harrogate, the crunch of John's tyres on the gravel did not register on the ears of either of the two remaining occupants of 46 Conway Drive and neither did they hear the sound of the BMW reversing off the driveway.

'Shit. Flowers. I forgot the flowers,' he said out loud to himself. 'Or should it be chocolate?'

During his short journey to the nearby Waitrose he had made his decision. An orchid. His knowledge of flora was minimal (after all, this was the ex-husband who failed to register Caroline's likes and dislikes about flowers despite her reaction to the bouquets he had bought her during their twenty years together) but he recalled an article in a House Beautiful magazine, which he had read fairly recently while calming his nerves in his dentist's surgery. This said how popular orchids had become because of their stunning blooms and easy maintenance so the information made his decision for him.

Back at the house Kate decided to put her time to good use and carry out some chores that Caroline might otherwise try to persuade her against doing. The beds needed changing and with Lawrence home, the bathroom a clean. As she picked the young man's linen from the airing cupboard she thought that it was strange not to hear music booming along the landing. Lawrence and Kerrang radio were usually almost inseparable.

She knocked on her step-son's bedroom door and waited for his response, which came in the form of a quiet, rather than a belligerent, 'yeah, what?' Kate opened the door a fraction to put her head in the room.

'Hi Lawrence, I wonder if you would change….' Her speech was cut short by the look on Lawrence's face, which was anything but happy. 'Lawrence, what's up? You don't look at all well. Do you want me to ring your mum?'

Lawrence looked away from Kate and then down at the mobile phone cradled in his hands. Kate allowed the silence to continue, sensing that the youngster would talk to her if she gave him space instead of pressure. Her patience and wisdom were soon rewarded.

'Does it help with you and mum being the same, you know, err, both women. I mean, does it help you understand each other's needs?' He looked up and into her dark eyes. 'And moods?'

'May I?' she asked, pointing to the chair next to his bed. He nodded his assent.

'Sarah?' she questioned, the meaning of her question apparent.

'Yes, Sarah. What I don't understand is how things can change. On holiday it was so cool, you know. We got on really well. No rows, no problems. She, we enjoyed each other's company. Didn't really spend any time apart between first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Since we got home she's been distant, I think she must be seeing someone else. She must be. Why else would she be so reluctant to see me?'

'Have you spoken to her?'

'Yeah of course I have. Loads of times. I've asked her to meet me and she keeps putting me off.' A slight hint of hostility crept into his tone but Kate chose to ignore it.

'Does she say why she can't? From what I know of the Sarah Brookes in my class and the choir, she's not the sort to lie. She's more inclined to say things as they are. Wouldn't she just tell you if she didn't want to see you again?'

Lawrence sat quietly for a short while, digesting Kate's words and comparing her description of Sarah's character to his own knowledge. Kate was correct. Sarah was certainly an upfront teenager, apart from her looks (which were gorgeous) this was the main thing that attracted him from the start. She was not like most of the girls in her year; she was a leader and not a sheep, following her own opinion even if it didn't meet with the approval of the masses. She was also a kind and considerate person, he mused. She would rather tell him to disappear than be dishonest.

'Then why won't she see me? She says she's too busy or can't afford to go out. Seems to me it's just excuses.' It seemed that tears were not far away despite his best efforts to hide them.

'Then maybe she is busy. It's not that long since you came back from holiday and I suspect she'll want to spend time with her family or other friends. Does she have a summer job? What's the situation at home? I don't know what her personal circumstances are. Sulgrave is a private school but you know, as well as I do, that some of the students are there on a bursary and even if that's not the case, money may well be an issue.'

'Yeah, she's funded. She could only afford to come on the holiday with us because she has a weekend job. In a bookshop, in Leeds.'

'What do you know about her family?' Kate asked, wracking her brain to dredge up any personal knowledge of the gifted student's home situation from Parents' evenings.

'Two young brothers. She's always moaning about them because they're really boisterous and she has to look after them when her mum is at work.' The penny began to drop as he spoke.

'So? She works at weekends. She looks after her little brothers.' Kate left her words hanging for Lawrence to digest.

'Meanwhile dick-head, selfish boyfriend is pestering her to meet him! What a jerk. I've got all the time in the world on my hands, pocket money from mum and dad and I didn't use either of my two brain cells to think that things might be different for her.'

His face brightened and feeling that her work was done, Kate stood to leave.

'Strip your bed for me please, Lawrence. I want to get the washing machine on before your mum gets back and starts treating me like an invalid. Here's your clean bedding.'

'Thanks, Kate, thanks for listening. I mean it. I'll get the bed done. But can you give me a minute? I am going to text Sarah to ask if she wants me to take the boys to the park for a kick-around. It should be fun and maybe it will tire them out so later on Sarah will get some time to herself, and for me!'

'You're all heart, lad. All heart!' she responded with a smile in her voice and on her face as she left the room. Kate had reached her bedroom and just was about to open the window to air the room as John's car drove back onto the drive. She watched as the smarmy individual walked around the side of the car, brushing imaginary hair off his lapels, before reaching into the boot. 'Oh. Deep joy. What the hell does he want? Or who? As if I didn't know.'

John strode purposefully up the steps to the front door, reaching absent-mindedly into his pocket for his key.

'That needs to alter too,' he sneered as he recalled the locks had been changed.

Kate took a leisurely walk down the stairs to answer the door. Her facial expression left John in no doubt that he was an unwelcome visitor. Not to be subdued by her frosty reception, and determined that he was going to be the victor in this encounter, he smiled broadly.

'Oh, Kate. Hello. You look well. I was hoping to see Lawrence.' He peered over her shoulder as if his gaze could gain him entry.

'Did you now? I think your agreement with Caroline is that you should not just turn up and there is no need to meet Lawrence here.' She continued to block his attempts to walk through the doorway.

'Yes, well, he's been on holiday and I've been busy and etcetera.' He waved his free hand expressively and bottled charm oozed from every pore as he took a tentative step forward. Kate met his advance by drawing the door closer to her side.

'Caroline isn't here.'

'Yes, I guessed that. Her car isn't here. But I didn't come to see my …. her.'

'The orchid is for Lawrence then, is it?'

John looked at the plant as if surprised by its presence. 'Oh this? It's for both of you. I thought you might like it.' Still convinced that his charisma would convince Kate into letting him in, he held it out towards her. 'Can I come in?'

'No, John, you can't. I suggest you go back to your car and ring Lawrence. If he wants to see you, either now or later, you can make arrangements with him. You are not welcome in this house.'

John's demeanour changed in an instant. 'You vindictive bitch! You stole my wife. My wife who I adored. MY wife who meant the world to me. You ruined our family.' His words were spat out, louder and louder. 'Now you've stolen my house and act as if you're God's gift. How dare you bar my entry into this house? Get out of my way. I will come in. I will not let you stop me seeing my own son and waiting inside for my wife.'

Unbeknown to both of them Lawrence had come down the stairs, overhearing the majority of the encounter and his father's ridiculous posturing. He grabbed the edge of the door from Kate's grasp and pulled it wide open.

'Lawrence, my boy. I'm so pleased to see you. I was just saying to Kate that I had missed see….'

'No you weren't! Don't lie! I heard what you were saying. You're just too ridiculous for words. You didn't come to see me. Look at you. You dressed like that to see mum. To try to worm your way back into this family. How dare you say what you were saying to Kate? How dare you? The long and the short of it is that Kate isn't the reason you and mum broke up. It was because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. Mum's better off without you. And you know what? I think I am too.'

Without any further words, he gently moved Kate away from the door before slamming it hard into its frame.

'My laundry is on the bottom step, Kate. I believe it is now your responsibility as I'm off to get ready to play football with Sarah's brothers!' With a smile he bounded back up the stairs, leaving Kate to chuckle silently to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _ **We are, as always, very grateful to the followers and reviewers of our story. It's good to know that we are not alone in our wish to keep Kate and Caroline together, forever.**_

Care for her sheep occupied most of Gillian's morning and she treated herself to a well-earned rest, propped up against the Landy, while she downed a now lukewarm bottle of water. The midday sun was scorching and as she wiped the sweat from her brow she was thankful that the wispy, scudding clouds offered some protection. Fully aware that she was alone, except for the sheep, she opened up her shirt and bared her torso to the sun's rays.

She never tired of the view from the top field, across the valley; it brought her solace when her personal life was in turmoil which had been a significant percentage of her life. Unlike some of the other local inhabitants she even applauded the neighbouring farmer's decision to use a portion of his land for a small wind farm, finding the sails' movements mesmerising.

Her mind was occupied with the landscape, and her comparatively good fortune to have a job outside on such a day, when her 'phone rang and she cursed loudly, annoyed to have her reverie disturbed. Ripping the 'phone from her back pocket she checked the screen to find Caroline's face staring back at her, which did away with her annoyance, and she pressed the accept button.

'What a surprise! I thought you were too busy for me?' she joked.

'Never too busy for you, my exotic beauty. Whatever gave you that…'

Gillian took the 'phone away from her ear to double-check the picture. Why could she hear John Elliott's ingratiating voice and not her step-sister's rhythmic tones? Reality soon dawned; she had hidden John's 'phone number as part of Caroline's contact when she became serious with Robbie. If her new husband had checked her 'phone he would have found similarly hidden numbers of old or potential suitors – her safety net in times of trouble or famine.

'Oh shit and bollocks.' Gillian shouted as she covered the mouthpiece and considered her options.

'Hello, Gillian, are you still there?' John yelled, as if an increase in the volume of his voice could reach across the miles without the use of technology. Like Gillian, he also checked his phone's screen, in his case to make sure that the call was still connected.

He had been smitten since their first meeting, convincing himself at various times that he had fallen in love with her.

Truth be told he could not think or function without a woman to caress his ego, or his manhood, and having been on the receiving end of Kate and Lawrence's stinging rebuke he had wasted no time in scrolling through his 'phone to look for solace. Also like Gillian, he had hidden numbers in his contact list and she was 'Liz Ham' – an abbreviation of Lizzie Cunningham, the name he proposed giving her when intending to write a family saga based on Alan and Celia's reunion.

So with both of them absorbed in conflicting thoughts, which in Gillian's case focused on trying to conjure up justification to elude John, it was some time before the conversation continued.

'What a surprise!' Gillian eventually managed to utter, hitting her forehead with the palm of her left hand as she did so. She immediately thought to herself how stupid she was and wondered why she didn't just pretend that she had lost her 'phone signal. But the long and the short of it was that she was a kindred spirit to John in many ways and the short time she had spent with a snubbing, sullen husband since their return from honeymoon was already chipping away at her wedding vows.

Little did John know, although he may have hoped it, that a few carefully worded compliments in the next few minutes would achieve his goal.

'May I dare to hope that it might be a pleasant one, at that?' he questioned, with his most boyish charm. 'I know how busy you are so please tell me straight away if it's just not a good time for you to chat.'

'Oh, you know me, John. Always stressed and busy but that doesn't mean I can't stop for a few minutes.' So Gillian opened the door while keeping her foot ready to block it. 'How have you been?'

'I'm very good, thank you. Making the most of the summer Uni break to write. But, might I say, in need of time with my muse!' He left that proclamation hanging for the briefest of time before continuing, 'Anyway, more importantly, how are YOU?' He crossed his fingers as he spoke as if that might bring him luck.

'Muse, eh? You haven't called me that in a while. The last time you did you were on the receiving end of a wallop from Robbie a short while afterwards! Are you including that little incident in the story?'

John rubbed his face gently as if to erase the memory of Robbie's fist hitting flesh.

'No way Jose! That story is not going to see the light of day, at least as far as I'm concerned. God, I still think Caroline would castrate me if I did. I still remember her promise to cut off my starved-of-light, pink little bollocks!'

Gillian laughed down the 'phone. 'Well that paints a pretty picture!'

'Don't! Not that I have much need of them at the moment. You got married and broke my heart so they might as well be chopped off.'

Despite herself Gillian could feel her clit respond to the memory of her last physical encounter with him. Physically he was not the most generously endowed of men but, somewhat surprisingly for a Lothario, he had made up for that in his attention to detail and concentration on her needs.

'Are you 'phoning me to just tease or do you want to meet up for a quick fuck, John?'

'Oh, now who's teasing?' he stuttered, his breath taken away and more than his interest aroused by her directness.

'What makes you think I'm teasing?' The sheep farmer touched the crotch of her jeans and felt the response within. 'Want to come over for a reunion?'

oOo

Two hours had passed since Caroline had spoken to her step-sister. She was pleased with the work she had achieved since she shut off the call to Gillian; truth be told she had the report framed in her head weeks ago, the deadline being bought forward was inconvenient, that's all.

Caroline prided herself on her professionalism and knowledge of the income and expenditure at Sulgrave. Yes the school had committees and more meetings than she could ever attend but she read every report, the minutes of every meeting and not a penny was spent without her knowledge.

'Oh Beverly I could sure use you now,' she sighed. The headmistress had decided against asking her trusted secretary to come into school and help; it would just be to help her locate files as Caroline freely admitted that admin was her Achilles' heel and where Beverly excelled. But after everything the loyal and trustworthy secretary had put up with over the last year, calling her to ask where a handful of documents could be found was the last thing she wanted to do.

'Gotcha!' The headmistress exclaimed as she found the last of the three files she was looking for. She sat down on the black leather chair, thudded the papers on her desk and reminisced about all that had happened over the last year and the tales her office could tell. A sad smile crossed her face when she thought back to the days she cried at her desk when she and Kate were apart. The frown soon changed to an embarrassed grin, when she thought of Kate leant against the door with the blonde's hand exploring inside her bra.

'Oh shit!' she exclaimed, as she glanced up at the clock. She picked up her iPhone in her right hand and tapped Kate's number in with her left. While the phone was ringing she flicked her left wrist to check the time again, frustrated with herself for delaying the return home to her wife, even if only for a few minutes.

'Hey gorgeous, I'm just about to leave the house to take a walk to calm my nerves and pass some time until you get home. How have you got on?' Kate's dulcet tones filled Caroline's heart with joy.

'Hi darling. I'm just packing up now; the sod-it factor has taken over and I can't wait to see you. How have you Lawrence managed this morning? Is he up? Has he crawled out of bed yet?'

'He's fine, he helped me strip the beds and has gone off to see Sarah. Anyway, listen, we can catch up face to face. It's only been a few hours but I've missed your beautiful face and big blue eyes, so get cracking and get here!'

'No sooner said than done my love. I'm on my way.'

Half an hour later the two women were sipping coffee in their favourite coffee bar. They held hands, oblivious to the occasional stares they drew as they discussed what life would be like with a new baby, their baby, one that was planned and wanted.

Brown hands and fingers intertwined with freckled cream, blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown as they agreed that it would be best if they involved Lawrence as much as possible. They'd tell him later that they were going to the clinic and he was welcome to go with them. They also agreed that if Kate was pregnant they'd invite everyone over for Sunday dinner and announce the news then.

Ever vigilant and in tune with her wife's emotions, Caroline felt Kate's demeanour change ever so slightly. 'What's up my love? Are you ok? Is something wrong?'

Caroline shimmied even closer to Kate and put her arms around her shoulders.

'Don't you think we're tempting fate by making all these plans when we don't even know if I'm pregnant; maybe we should wait until I get through the first three months?'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

'If that's what you want Kate that's fine by me. I mean truth be told I'd rather it just be our secret, I.. I.. mean not a secret, that makes it sound dirty, but just between me and…. me and you, our.. our special news that we divulge after we're sure… you know.'

'Oh Caroline, you do babble when you're nervous!' Kate couldn't help but give her wife a loving smile, as she leant into her shoulder and kissed her gently on the lips. 'I love you.'

At the same moment an elderly couple walked by the women's table smiling. The gentleman with his back to them placed two coffees on the table and said rather too loudly to his wife, 'Look Mildred, lesbians.'

'Shush George! Honestly I can't take you anywhere. I'm sorry ladies,' his friendly faced wife replied. 'We're not homophones I promise.'

Whereas Caroline managed to smother a snort at the malapropism Kate couldn't. Liking a tease and knowing that her wife had picked up on it, she smiled widely and replied, 'That's ok, we know you're not a pair of homophones; it's quite clear that you're not.' She choked her reply.

Caroline turned her face away from the pensioners so they couldn't see her smirking. Kate turned to face her and flashed her a look that said 'I bet I can make you laugh out loud'.

Totally oblivious Mildred continued. 'You carry on ladies ignore us, we believe love is love, no matter who or what it's between.'

Caroline and Kate's eyes met and held one another for a split second before both burst out laughing.

'Thank you Mildred,' Caroline sniggered. 'That means… that means a lot to me and my.., and my wife and err… err… we err…..'

The headmistress, normally the most articulate of people, couldn't finish her sentence as Kate was still looking at her square on and nodding in an exaggerated way. Caroline knew she was being goaded and her wife was taking great pleasure in watching her stumbling over her words.

'Yes Mildred… and… and George. Oh, my gosh, George and Mildred!' she shrieked.

Now it was Kate's turn to snort but this time out loud. Caroline looked at her smugly as if to say 'you tease me and I'll tease you right back'.

Kate had no defence and Caroline, sensing victory in the 'l can make you laugh contest', leant into her wife again and in a ventriloquist like manner through stiff lips said 'It's George and Mildred and they ain't homophones.'

The younger of the two couples burst out laughing together again, touching hands as they rocked backwards and forwards, holding each other's gaze throughout.

Mildred's smile faded as she couldn't make sense of the two women. 'Ok, we'll leave you to it. I don't know what you've been drinking but it's nice to see a pair of happy lesbians as you're all usually a miserable bunch.' Caroline and Kate looked open mouthed at one another and a now laughing George piped in, 'Yes and you're always dying off on TV, so go on the pair of ya, you're both wonderful.'

Kate let out a big hearty laugh holding in her stomach, with tears in her eyes. Caroline with her eyes now closed was laughing uncontrollably too.

It was the blue eyed woman who eventually calmed down enough to say 'let's go' a few seconds later. She stared lovingly at Kate who looked relaxed and happy; this was a relief given the serious conversation they had shared previously. They donned their jackets, thanked the smiling pensioners repeatedly and staggered to the Jeep holding hands, smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats. The big 4x4 was parked in the middle of the car park in full view of all the shops and shoppers; in the past this would have concerned Caroline but these days she didn't give a jot.

'I love seeing you laugh Kate, it makes me so happy.'

Sensing the change in dynamics Kate hugged her wife as she said 'It'll be alright, let's get tomorrow out of the way first then we'll go with how we feel.' She pulled the slightly shorter woman into her even more and deliberately squeezed her hard.

'Let's go home, I want to make you feel even happier. Forget lunch, that coffee and cake will have to do. I'm ravenous for something other than food.' She winked and gave Caroline a deep sensuous kiss, their tongues flicking against each other slowly and deliberately. Eyes closed neither woman had a care in the world about where they were and who was looking.

'Funny that, I was just thinking the same thing. We can order a takeaway later. Last one upstairs can't touch or make a noise.'

ooOoo

'Alan, have you seen my diary?' Celia called from the bedroom. She continued to rifle through her handbag, tipping the contents onto the bed before flopping down next to them, exasperation showing more than the usual number of frowns on her face. 'Alan!'

'Sorry, love. What's that you said?' Alan had nodded off after lunch in front of the news and his wife's voice roused him from his stupor.

'My diary. I can't find it anywhere. I thought it was in my handbag but it isn't there. I wonder if I left it at Gillian's. Oh, botheration!'

'Does it matter for now? Don't get upset, love.' Alan felt weary and longed to resume his siesta but was very aware that particular wish was not going to be granted. 'What do you need it for, anyway?'

'Well, what do you normally need a diary for?' his wife replied tersely as she walked into the lounge. She was instantly sorry for her reaction as she realised that, firstly, she had woken her husband up and, secondly, he didn't not deserve that penetratingly supercilious tone of voice.

'Sorry, Alan. So sorry. That was uncalled for. You know what I'm like if I lose something.' She perched on the edge of the settee and reached out to hold his hand. Alan rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and leaned up to pull her into an embrace.

'What I meant was, did you need it for something important or did you just happen to realise that you hadn't got it? It must be at Gillian's if it isn't here.'

'I had a couple of appointments for this week and I'm beggared if I can remember the details. One's my six-monthly dental check and the other one, well I can't even remember what that was for let alone when it is! But I distinctly remember when I made the appointment for the dentist that there was already something else on that page of my diary because the first appointment the receptionist offered wasn't suitable for that reason…sorry, waffling won't sort this out. I can phone the dentist for the details of my appointment but it won't answer the problem what else I'm meant to be getting up to.'

'Ring Gillian. She'll look for it. Problem solved. The other option is that we drive over to Halifax. We told Harry that we would see him before his birthday and you'll need be over there for the dentist, whenever that might be.'

'Well that is an option. I'm glad I made the decision to change my dentist as your Mr Lawson is so much nicer than the one I used to see. But it really is a nuisance when we're here and need to be there. Oh, Alan, I just wish we could be settled somewhere, anywhere.'

Alan realised then that the upset over her diary may be an indication of a deeper issue, namely that they did not seem to be at home wherever they were. Half of their belongings were at the farm and the other half at the flat. This was not the first time that they had wanted or needed something that was elsewhere. They sat together for some minutes before either spoke again.

'Right. Executive decision, Mrs Buttershaw. We'll not trouble Gillian. With this lovely weather she'll be out in the fields somewhere getting on top of things and it would be a shame to disturb her. Anyway, I quite fancy a drive in the Lexus with the top down.'

Within a short while they were ready to go. The downside of having dual accommodation was also a bonus, there was no need to pack a bag! They enjoyed the drive so much that they prolonged it to make a detour via Skipton to have a coffee in the same café where they had met up again the previous year, and to pick up some meat and vegetables from the farmers' market. So doing resulted in approaching the farm from an unusual direction and as they reached the highest point of the lane they could see across to the outer edge of Gillian's grazing land. There, parked up in a layby was the unmistakable shape of the Landy and another car with the bonnet up.

'Look, there's the Landy! Rather a strange place for it to be, though. But by the look of that scenario I bet she's helping out some poor motorist rather than tending her sheep. There's almost nothing she likes better than to get her hands dirty with something mechanical.'

Celia was not so easily persuaded by the scene ahead of them. While her eyes were not what they used to be, she had recognised John's car and had instantly put two and two together.

'Oh, Alan, can you turn around? I've just had a thought. Let's go back and across the other way to the farm. We could get that free-range chicken on ready. It would be so nice for Gillian to get home and be surprised by us being there.'

'Don't be silly. We'll still surprise her. Who knows, the motorist might need a lift somewhere and we could help out.'

Celia's head dropped and she turned her face to look out of the side window. She knew the one thing that Gillian did like to get her hands rather more than mechanics and however much she didn't care what Gillian did, it was important in as far as it had the potential to upset Alan. Her worst fears were realised as Alan began to pull up behind the two vehicles. The raised bonnet lid was a cover for what was really going on; Gillian was kneeling on the grass with her overalls down to her ankles with John astride her and, with the exception of black socks, his clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Celia reached over to touch the back of Alan's hand and without saying a word he put the car into drive and carried on towards the farm. The positioning of the Landy and the BMW served to prevent the copulating couple from seeing the Lexus. The periphery of their consciousness had registered that a car was driving past, nothing more.

Gillian's memory of that car came back to her later that afternoon when she returned home. Initially thrilled to see the Lexus parked up in front of the farmhouse, her thought processes went into overdrive as she climbed the steps to the front door. But surely she had no reason to worry. After all, why would they come along the back lane? Its remoteness was the reason why she had chosen to meet John there. But who else would come that way? Swallowing hard to hide her anxiety she determined to present her usual chirpy self, calling out towards the kitchen as she removed her work boots.

'The long and the short of it all is that there's nothing a hard-working girl likes better than to come home to her loved ones and the smell of roast chicken. What a lovely surprise!'

She walked through into the kitchen and, as she filled the kettle, Alan joined her.

'Hello dad. Want to have a cuppa or do you fancy opening up a nice bottle of something while I take my tea up to the shower?' Gillian questioned as she turned towards him.

'No alcohol for me, thank you.' Alan replied pithily. 'Not in the mood. You take your tea up to the bathroom. You'll be needing to get the grass stains off your knees before Robbie gets home.'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kate and Caroline had stayed up late into the evening, firstly playing Rummikub until they could no longer concentrate and then just snuggling on the settee until they realised the time. Both distracted at the thought of what news the morning might bring, and purposefully discussing any subject but the one that was upmost on their minds, they prepared for bed on auto-pilot.

'Sweet dreams, Kate.' Caroline whispered as she twirled some stray strands of her wife's hair around her forefinger as they lay spooned together.

'Just one dream, Caroline, just the one.'

The sun rose soon after four o'clock and peeked between the curtains where they had not been fully closed. Kate was already awake and about to write in her diary, a habit that she had started as a teenager with occasional breaks in between. She used a leather journal rather than a printed diary, having found out early on that she liked the flexibility that the space gave her when her satisfaction with life was at either end of the two extremes. She flicked back to almost two years previously to find the entry for 1st September.

'Started at Sulgrave today. Two more days of induction, prep work before I'm faced with first pupils. What have I done?! School reputation, excellent. Language exam results some of the best in country, certainly the best in county! The library, the resources. Wow! All gives impression that money no object but bursar made it crystal clear that this is far from the truth. Poor results = reduced income. No pressure! Bursar is a pussy cat compared with the head. The formidable Doctor Elliot. What a stunning woman. Shame, I hear she's married with two children at the school…'

Kate could not stop her broad smile as she looked down at the blonde asleep beside her then turned her attention to a fresh page for the first entry of the day.

'What will today bring? Will this page and those that follow be marked by tears of pain or joy? I've been at this place too many times to not know how stupendously wrong this could go. The hope, the plans and joy can so quickly be turned to despair whatever the results of today. Caroline was anxious before we started the treatment, and still is, although she doesn't express it, fearing that I wouldn't cope with the disappointment. I don't think I will ever be able to express to her how much it means to me to at least have this semblance of hope. To be so loved on the journey. If only love and devotion could guarantee a happy outcome.'

As Kate closed the journal and tucked the pen underneath the clasp she felt Caroline's eyes on her.

'Caught me red-handed!' Kate laughed.

'You make it sound as if it's a shameful pastime, Kate. I find it fascinating. I kept a diary very briefly in my Uni days but my entries were so superficial I soon realised that it was nothing more than a list of tasks and appointments. I guess I wasn't prepared to risk declaring my emotions in case someone else saw what I had written. Especially my mother!' Caroline's jovial words were at odds with the expression on her face.

Kate could sense that Caroline was not quite finished with her thoughts and placed her journal on the bedside cabinet to free up her hands to snuggle down against her wife.

Encouraged as always by the silently expressed support from Kate, Caroline continued to speak.

'Actually, that statement wasn't 100% true. My diary would have been full of angst and debate as I wasn't brave enough to fully admit to myself that I was attracted to other women, let alone see it in writing, blatantly confronting my cowardice. Yes, I'd been brave enough to admit that I'd fallen in love with Lyndsay – gosh, that's the first time I've spoken her name in getting on for, what, twenty-five years. But, let's face it, my feelings soon evaporated once my mother made her feelings known.'

This was a subject that they had touched upon before but this was different. Kate hadn't had to tease this information, it was being given freely.

'You were a teenager. Your mother was, IS, a woman determined to exert control. Your capitulation doesn't prove anything, least of all that your feelings weren't real.'

'While I admit that there's some truth in what you say, the long and the short of it is that you and I both know that there's more to it than that. The need to conform, to be accepted, to be respected. I would have been worried about any possible restrictions on my future career choices, even if my mother aka she-who-must-be-obeyed hadn't put her opinion in the mix.'

Kate listened in amazement as Caroline spoke from her heart. Her arms surrounded her wife, as she replied to give further reassurance.

'We can all beat ourselves up with regrets but we are all subject to pressures, from within and without. That was then, this is now.' She stopped to kiss Caroline's neck before resuming. 'I would prefer to look on this as a positive for you, for us. Have you not thought that if you had made different decisions then, almost certainly you and I would not be here, now? You wouldn't have the boys, at least not the boys you have. We can't undo the past so there's no point trying. That's wasted energy and emotionally draining.'

'You're right. And it's way too early in the morning to be so heavy,' Caroline yawned. 'It's going to be a long day and we can still get another hour or two's sleep before we have to get up for the clinic. So yes, let the past go, it's all about me and you and the future.' With that she pulled Kate in towards her and both slept contentedly until the alarm went off at seven o'clock.

Caroline was again too nervous to eat any breakfast but Kate was always ready to enjoy a bacon sandwich. It wasn't long before the smell of the grilled rashers raised Lawrence from his bed and he joined Kate at the dark-oak breakfast island while Caroline paced up and down with a coffee mug in her hand. Stopping briefly behind Lawrence she placed her hand on his shoulder while she spoke.

'So, am I right in saying that you don't want to come with us this morning, Lawrence? We'll have to head out soon.'

'It's not that I don't want to know or that I don't care,' he replied, choosing his words carefully. 'But I think this morning is just for you two. I'll be here when you get back.'

The response from her son filled Caroline with pride. Not only was he growing physically but he was maturing into a considerate young man like William. She kissed the top of his head.

'Alright, mum. Don't go overboard!' he said playfully.

With breakfast and shower complete, Caroline chose her clothes with care, deciding on dark blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, topped with a navy blazer. Bending down to pull on her suede camel-coloured boots she glanced up through her fringe just as Kate was straightening the seams of her fitted blue retro-style dress. With her hair pinned at the nape of her neck she looked, quite simply, stunning. After swapping approving looks and exchanging a quick peck on the cheek the women left the house holding hands, ready for whatever fate the day had in store for them.

oOo

Two hours later and much to Kate's amusement, Caroline helped her into the passenger seat of the Jeep. She smiled quietly to herself while her self-appointed protector walked round the front of the car and climbed in behind the steering wheel.

'Have we got everything?' Caroline asked nervously, checking the rear-view mirror as she manoeuvred the car out of the parking bay.

'You're here. I'm here and we have diesel in the tank, so home James and don't spare the horses. Let's go home and tell Lawrence our good news.'

The last few miles of the road home had a speed limit of 30mph but a normally confident-behind-the-wheel Caroline was crawling along at 20mph and there was a long line of traffic building behind them.

After looking at the speedometer for the third time, Kate couldn't hold her frustration in any longer. 'Caroline what are you doing, why are you driving so slowly? Put your foot down and let's get home.'

'I'm only a couple of miles under the speed limit and I'm not taking any chances with you or the baby. No way Jose. No more Speedy Gonzales here.'

'As much as I welcome the sentiment, it's going to be a long 9 months if this is how it's going to be. I'm not made of glass; you driving like Miss Daisy will stress me out more than being pregnant, so will you drive a bit faster and let's not cause a longer tailback than we already are.' Kate's right hand reached over and stroked Caroline's left which was gripping the steering wheel tighter than normal. Kate's words had the desired effect and the Jeep upped its revs as Caroline relaxed and decided not to let the enormity of their news get to her any more.

As the twenty inch wheels of the Jeep pulled up on the gravel driveway, Lawrence opened the big green front door. He had been watching from the hallway window, anticipating their return home. The two women were soon out of the car and climbed the stone steps to meet him; their beaming smiles spoke volumes and words were superfluous.

'Ladies, I take it we have good news and Kate's preggers? Congratulations! Not that I'll be changing any nappies, but I'd like to clarify what I'll be paid for babysitting duties?' The transformed teenager grinned impishly.

Caroline and Kate raised eyebrows and smiled again.

'I think you'll find that any babysitting you do will be done for love!' his mum replied with a chuckle as he went through to the kitchen.

Caroline put her hand to the small of Kate's back and stepped aside to let her newly pregnant wife enter the house ahead of her.

Over a cup of tea and toasted Welsh cakes they discussed plans for informing the rest of the family. The expectant parents agreed that a family lunch would be the ideal way to let everyone know and Lawrence was sworn to secrecy until the following Sunday. Caroline rang the farm and spoke to Gillian, who confirmed that her and Robbie would be there and Lawrence texted William, making sure that he knew to invite Roxy.

'What about Angus? Would you like to invite him too?' asked Caroline.

'Or Sarah?' Kate interrupted, knowing that Lawrence was not yet comfortable with talking to his mum about his girlfriend.

'Yes, I'd rather invite Sarah, if that's ok, mum? I, um, I really lo..like her and it would be a good way for her to meet everyone and the two of you out of school.'

'That's fine. As long as you're sure that your girlfriend meeting your Grandmother and Gillian won't send her running for the hills!'

Later that afternoon Lawrence made himself scarce and the women snuggled down together in front of the TV.

'What about the rest of your family, sweetheart? Anyone apart from your mum that you want to tell at this stage?'

'Just my dad's cousins who live in Buckinghamshire. They knew the problems I had with my other pregnancies and I know they'll be delighted to hear our news. I'd really like to tell them in person. They're no longer up to travelling, so I was thinking and hoping we could make the trip to them instead.'

'Need you ask? Of course we can. Anything else that I can do for you and the baby?'

'Just one thing, that I'd love to do and actually we can tie that in to the trip south.'

'Name it. Anything.'

'Well, there's this little village called Wollaston near where they live and it's where the Dr Marten's factory shop is. I always said I'd like to get some matching DMs for me and my first born. I know it sounds cheesy but while at Uni I owned a pair and always said I would. Richard thought I was mad but it's just something I'd like to do.'

'Dr Martens, eh? I've been fantasising about you being bare foot and pregnant in a dress but I guess I'll have to settle for my wife looking sexy in a pair of Docs and dungarees.'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

On the evening of the visit to the clinic Kate was desperate to speak to her mum and the conversation was as might be expected between them. Ginika could barely contain her excitement and longed to be with Kate to hug and congratulate her personally. They had to content themselves with the sharing of tears of joy during the Skype call and the promise of the professor's visit to the UK, which had already been planned for the following month. Much to Kate's pleasure her mum gave some news of her own, namely that she had decided to retire. Kate shrieked with exhilaration for the second time in less than twelve hours. Caroline had left Kate to the call but hurried back to the lounge when she heard the excitement.

'I know we talked of it, mum, but you had always said you were not ready yet. I know you well enough to know that this isn't a knee-jerk reaction to the baby news but are you really sure?'

'I am, Kate. Really, really sure. I've achieved all that I set out to do and the long and the short of it is that I felt that it was time. I've given my notice but agreed to stay on until Christmas to enable an effective handover to whoever my successor might be so I'll be back in the UK before my grandchild is born! While not the cause of my decision, it seems to me now that the baby news is further confirmation that it's the right one.' Seeing Caroline appear at Kate's side on the sofa she reiterated her congratulations, which Caroline replied to without her customary reticence.

'We are SO excited, Ginika. You can see the width of our grins. We haven't stopped smiling since we were given the news this morning and my jaw is beginning to hurt! But we've got to hold it in for a while longer. As I'm sure Kate will have mentioned, together with Lawrence you're sworn to secrecy for a few days until we tell the rest of the family. We know it's early days but we're determined not to spend the rest of the nine months with anything other than optimism and the celebrations will start in earnest on Sunday. Anyway, what's happening with you that has caused such a reaction from Kate?'

Ginika repeated her news and Caroline was as thrilled as her wife. She knew how much Kate missed having her mum near at hand. Personally, she was looking forward to spending time with this big-hearted intellectual, so different from Celia as it was possible to be. The women took the opportunity to finalise the arrangements for Ginika's up-and-coming holiday with them and the call only ended when Ginika had to sign off to attend brunch with friends. Kate felt that should might burst with joy, so wonderful was the news of the day.

Sunday's weather forecast was for a dry and bright day and Kate suggested that they might have a barbecue. Caroline was more than happy to go along with Kate's idea as she knew Lawrence liked nothing better than to be the master of the coals and it would mean that they could have more time to spend with the family. Caroline's heart sank when she went into the garden on the Saturday afternoon however. The outside chairs had certainly been neglected since John left. While he had little interest in gardening (which is why Caroline had long since employed a local company to trim the lawns and hedges) he had always taken responsibility for the furniture. The benches were mossy and the once pale-blue fabric chairs repulsively dirty. The wooden tables were hardly in better condition and she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to use any of them.

As Caroline stood in the centre of the lawn and considered the task her eyes were drawn to the deck chair beside patio heater. Her mind was instantly transported to the time when John returned home the morning after Celia's engagement party. There he sat with his supercilious grin, whisky in one hand and cigarette in the other, listening to 'The Archers' until Caroline had drenched him with a well-directed bucket of water. The memory of the sight initially generated a smile but that faded quickly as she was reminded of the anger and circumstances that had engendered her actions. Kate had been watching from the window and came out to join her, mug of steaming tea in each hand.

'Penny for them?'

'Gosh, Kate, I didn't hear or see you approach.' She reached out to take the proffered tea and encircled Kate's waist with her free arm, appreciating the feel of skin through her wife's silky summer blouse. 'Thanks for the tea. Look at the state of the furniture! We'll need to put some time into cleaning things up before tomorrow.' Then, seeing by Kate's expression that she had not been taken in by her upbeat tone, continued more genuinely. 'Uh! I was just remembering the time I threw water all over John. Do you remember; you spent some time here that afternoon? John wasn't the only one to be told a few home truths that day. You summed me up so very well. I was a selfish individual where you were concerned, expecting – almost demanding - unconditional devotion and giving scraps in return.'

'Yes, I remember that day. Neither of us came away from that time with any merit.' Kate adjusted her stance so that they could snuggle closer and she buried her head onto Caroline's shoulder. With an attempt to lighten the mood, she chuckled. 'Perhaps we should write a book?'

'Heck, no. That was another one of John's ridiculous ideas as I'm sure you remember. Or Judith's, if you can believe she had enough functioning brain cells!'

At that very moment Lawrence and Angus sauntered into the garden, dropping rucksacks onto the patio.

'What's to eat, ma? We're starving. Forty lengths each at the swimming pool and then we found out the café was closed! I could eat for England and Angus can have any crumbs that are left!'

'You know where the kitchen is!' his mum replied. 'I'm trying to think what to do with this furniture so we're ready for the hordes tomorrow.'

Lawrence glanced around the garden and whispered something to Angus, who nodded and grinned in reply.

'How's this for a deal? You and Kate make some food and we'll clean the seating? Dad would never let me get my hands on the jet-washer and that's what's needed. It'll be fun. I've seen him do it loads of times. Grub first, work after? Yeah?!'

'Ok but please don't use such a common expression. I do not make 'grub'. You had better hope that I don't live to regret this. Come on, Kate, duty calls. I'll cook while you can write the shopping list. Oh, and Lawrence, you can hang your wet swimming gear out unless you're planning on doing the jet-washing in your trunks!'

ooOoo

'Where's Gillian?' Robbie asked of Celia as he arrived home. The newlyweds were barely talking and much of their verbal interaction was done via third parties. But, he thought to himself as he looked upwards as if through the ceiling, their physical relationship had barely been better than over the previous few days. Gillian appeared insatiable and he was only too happy to oblige. It didn't make sense to him why there should be such disparity between the two means of communicating but he wasn't one to spend much thought on the reasons behind it all. Realising then that he had not received a reply 'Celia? Gillian?'

'Sorry, Robbie, hello. What was that? I was absorbed in this Mail crossword and didn't hear you. I think they must have changed the compiler as I'm not getting on very well today. I refuse to admit that it's my fault, of course!' Celia was chirpy and, despite her propensity for mischief, had a soft spot for Robbie and put herself out to smooth paths for him.

'Gillian? Any idea on whereabouts?'

'Oh, yes. She's in the barn putting away something or other. She said for you to give her a hand if you got back before she'd finished. Alan's having a rest and Raff and co have gone to see Ellie's mum. You're to pick them up in the morning on the way to Harrogate. Something's going on there, I reckon. Totally loved up, suddenly. Raff and Ellie I mean, not her mum and that dipstick of a father. I'll put the kettle on and start tea. Maybe a break from thinking will help rejig my brain.'

Robbie was about to dip in to the biscuit tin on his way through the kitchen but a quick feel of his midriff convinced him to wait until later. As was usual on his early shifts he had managed to free up enough time to pick up a McDonald's breakfast and a colleague had brought in cream cakes so there was no possibility that he was hungry. He couldn't risk developing a bigger beer gut than he had already or he knew that his wife would not hesitate to comment.

Gillian was in the loft of the barn and as he climbed the wooden ladder to join her he made a mental note that it had seen better days and needed some attention.

'What help is needed then?' he asked tersely.

'Oh, you're too late. As per usual!' she muttered mockingly as he sat on the hay bale beside her. 'I'm not reliant on a man. Well, for much. Look at these.' She flexed her right bicep.

'Impressive.' He wasn't returning Gillian's sarcasm. He appreciated the litheness of her frame and reached out his hand to touch the displayed muscle before allowing his hand to wander tentatively towards the open neck of her shirt. Her actions showed acceptance of the idea and they took what they appreciated from one other without any further foreplay or conversation.

'Any shag, no matter its quality, is always better followed by a cup of tea.' Gillian tormented as she began to re-dress without preamble. 'Last one indoors makes the cuppa AND cooks tonight.'

Robbie appreciated the banter. It wasn't what he wanted as conversation within a relationship but it was an improvement on the quality and quantity of their recent exchanges. He had removed rather fewer clothes than his wife which meant that he could re-dress more quickly and he reached the loft opening first. But the speed of his actions, his weight and the rickety state of the ladder were a bad combination and having successfully negotiated the first two rungs, he then plunged to the bottom. Gillian was not watching but heard enough to know, or at least guess, what had happened and she rushed to the edge of the loft to look. An inert Robbie was spread-eagled on his back with his left leg wedged between the lower two rungs of the ladder.

'Robbie! Oh shit!' Her screams pierced the air as she gingerly began the descent. Despite her frantic and speedy response, the farmer was alert enough to notice that the third rung down was hanging by a few splinters and managed to reach the bottom of the ladder in safety.

'Robbie!' she shook her husband by the shoulders, not considering that she might be adding to his injuries. 'Wake up!'

Her yells did not provoke a response and, realising that medical attention was required, she ran out of the barn as if her life depended on it.

'Celia! Quick!' she bellowed as she ran into the house.

'What's the..'

Her step-daughter interrupted her, without any degree of civility. 'Listen. Ring the ambulance. Robbie's unconscious on the barn floor. He's fallen. Quick, please God, be quick! Just do it, Celia.' She disappeared again before her step-mother had the opportunity to fully absorb the information although the older woman had already begun to walk towards the landline, her reactions almost involuntarily.

Having rushed back to the barn, an anguished Gillian threw herself onto her knees beside her injured husband. She looked upwards, her face etched with grief.

'Not again. Not again. This can't be happening to me. Wake up Robbie, wake up. Oh shit. Who is going to believe that I didn't have something to do with it if you die.' Her speech rambled from self-pity to despair and her brain seemed to lose all circumspection.

'He was….it's not the same, Robbie. I didn't want him to keep hitting me, that's all. That's why it happened. Why I did it….I couldn't walk away from him. From the farm. It was MY farm. MY dream. I couldn't go. You know what he was like. That day, he was just like a rabid dog. I was petrified. Please don't die. He kept taunting me. Pretending to hit me. The fear. Oh, the fear. Looking around this barn now, I can still feel that torment. Wake up.' Tears began to flow and she rambled between the present and the past until she was vaguely aware of Celia by her side.

'I've got the ambulance operator on the phone. They're on their way. We're not to touch him. Gillian, check his breathing. The lady's saying to count it out to her.'

Gillian's eyes were glazed over, her brain too preoccupied to react. Celia was nothing if not capable. Realising that she needed to take charge of the situation she thrust Gillian out of the way and with a shaking hand held the cordless handset to her left ear, continuing to respond appropriately to the emergency in front of her. Gillian stood and walked aimlessly around the barn, muttering and sobbing, until she was disturbed from her distress by the sirens and then the quick thumps of speeding tyres on the grated entrance to the yard.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N We hope you enjoy this update, with apologies for the wait. Thank you to all followers and reviewers.**

Chapter 29

Alan had been woken by the sound of the ambulance sirens and he had joined his wife at the barn door, looking on apprehensively at the drama unfolding before them. He shivered with shock, partly at the sight before him but also, as might be expected, at the memory of Eddie's death and the circumstances surrounding it. Alan breathed an audible sigh of relief as Robbie began to recover consciousness and Celia wordlessly led her ashen-faced husband outside to sit on the wall in the fresh air.

As they were trained to do the crew gave Robbie a thorough check and were amazed that there was no obvious sign of any broken bones. However, the height of the drop and the solid nature of the barn floor made them wary of complacency and it was clear that they intended to take him to hospital for further checks.

'No need, no need,' Robbie objected as he made a half-hearted attempt to sit himself up.

'Every need, Rob, I'm afraid.' The senior Paramedic, who had worked with the policeman previously at road traffic incidents, responded while firmly placing gently restraining hands on the injured man's shoulders. 'Yes, you could decline my advice but you would be rather foolish, to put it mildly. I'm good at my job and I'm as confident as I can be that you're ok but it is not in dispute that you have suffered a loss of consciousness. That alone is a red flag. Add in the distinct possibility that you've sustained a fracture and I don't want to take any chances. Need I say more?'

'He's going. No question.' Gillian snivelled.

Almost as if he had been unaware of her presence, the muscles on Robbie's face seemed to flinch.

'What's up? Pain?' queried the medic.

'No, no pain. Well, no more than you'd expect from lying on a concrete floor. Ok. Hospital it is.'

Robbie was given a neck collar and secured to a board before the Paramedics risked the movement of loading him into the ambulance. He stared thoughtfully at Gillian as the ambulance doors closed behind him.

'I'll follow you to A & E.' she called before running indoors to pick up her bag and the Landover's keys.

A brief conversation decided that Alan and Celia would not go to the hospital. Despite her own shock, Gillian was acutely aware where her father's thoughts and memories would be concentrated. Gillian dared not risk any further stress on his severely damaged heart and assured him that she did not need anyone to accompany her even though she would have preferred not to go alone.

'Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll phone Raff. If needed I'm sure that he'll meet me at the hospital.' She hugged her father and patted Celia on the arm before jumping into the Landy.

Amazingly, within two hours of reaching the hospital Robbie had been given the all clear. Apart from some splinters in his hands and some severe bruising to his right leg and buttocks, he was none the worse for his escapade.

'You seem to have been lucky,' the consultant confirmed. 'I wish I had more happy outcomes after falls from such a height. No broken pelvis, no spinal fracture. Amazing. But, make no mistake, you are likely to feel rough in the days to come. Bruising has a habit of getting more painful before it gets better. For those reasons, I'd advise you to stay in hospital at least overnight, just for observation.'

'No disrespect, doctor, but that's not happening. I'm as red-blooded as they come and the opportunity to be fussed over by pretty nurses is not to be shunned, but I'll leave that pleasure as something to look forward to in my declining years. There's nothing like your own bed and that's where I'm going to be spending tonight.'

'If you must. But, you have had a concussion so you must be with a responsible adult for the next 48 hours, always. Any sign of blurred vision, nausea, severe head pain then you're to come back straight away. Is that clear?'

'Yes, as crystal. But until we get home I'll have to make do with my wife instead of a responsible adult!' He grinned and the consultant returned his smile but as Robbie turned to look at Gillian his facial expression changed to a look that she knew well. Robbie was not just being flippant; there was an undercurrent to his words and he meant them to sting. At that moment she heard an echo of his brother's biting cynicism. What she was less sure about was the reason behind his barb.

Gillian was subjected to the silent treatment all the way home. Robbie stared absent-mindedly out of the side window and deflected all her attempts to talk. At a prolonged stop on a busy junction, after Gillian put the Landy's gears into neutral, she moved her hand further to the left and rested it on her husband's knee.

'Be alert and re-engage gear or we'll never get across this road.' Robbie barked the words as he flicked her hand away.

Gillian moved her hand to her upper lip, fidgeting nervously as she continued to wonder about Robbie's behaviour which she was sure had nothing to do with concussion. For the remainder of the journey the sound of the tyres rumbling on the road exaggerated the silence between the two self-absorbed occupants.

Meanwhile, at the farm Celia paced while Alan sat with his head in his hands waiting vainly for news. Gillian's mobile was going straight to voicemail and they had given up trying to reach her. Alan had spoken to Raff who had not heard from Gillian after her initial call to advise him of the accident and a call to the hospital had resulted in the expected 'we are not at liberty to provide any information'. They had firmly begun to believe the worst. What they did not expect was to hear the Landy pull up outside the farmhouse and it was with extreme surprise that Celia watched as both doors opened.

'Alan. Look!' she cried and beckoned him to join her at the window. 'I wouldn't have thought it possible!'

Robbie gruffly declined his wife's efforts to assist him and they walked separately up the steps to the front door. Once inside the house and desperate to talk to someone who might engage in conversation, Gillian explained the need for vigilance in the days to come. Despite his best efforts to act heroically, Robbie was beginning to feel sorry for himself and, wanting comfort from someone - anyone but his wife, gratefully accepted Celia's suggestion that he had a hot drink, a little something to eat and put his feet up. The older couple were not to be fooled and they sensed immediately that there was something awry between them.

As Celia put the kettle on to boil she remembered that they were expected at Harrogate the following day. It took her but a few seconds to conclude that the trip would need to be postponed. Robbie would not be up to the journey. She knew that she needed to phone Caroline, which she did once she had done what she needed to do for the injured man.

'Kate. Celia. Can I speak to Caroline?'

'It's your mother. She sounded more than a bit terse. You don't think she's got wind of the baby news, do you?' Kate whispered, even though she'd put the phone on mute.

Caroline's brow furrowed and then relaxed. There was no way that Celia had learned their news. She might be a shrewd but she wasn't that clever. 'No, not a chance. Her telepathy doesn't work from this distance!'

'Mum, hello. I wasn't ex..' she began only for Celia to interject.

'Listen, sorry for the short notice, Caroline but tomorrow will have to be postponed. I hope you haven't gone to too much bother. We'll rearrange it for another day.'

Caroline's face fell. There was a time when she would have put the flags out to hear that she was to have a respite from her mother's company but she had psyched herself up to tell everyone the news and she felt overwhelmed with the disappointment.

'Why, what's wrong? Is Alan ok?'

'Alan's fine but Robbie's had a bad fall and he can't make the journey.'

'Well, can't the rest of you come?'

'I thought I'd raised a compassionate daughter. Caroline, shame on you. I'm sorry if your quiche and coleslaw will go to waste but Robbie can't be left.' She proceeded to explain the situation.

'I still can't see why you and Alan can't come.' I know I, we, wanted everyone here but...' She was cut off once again.

'Robbie can't be left for 48 hours. Alan and I don't want to do the journey there and back in the same day and we'll have to be here on Monday to watch out for him while Gillian is working. I thought it would be better if we re-arranged everything.'

'But I was looking forward to catching up with you.'

'You sound awfully agitated about a cancelled buffet lunch, Caroline. The long and the short of it is that it's the right decision. You, meanwhile, sound like you used to on the odd occasion when you were a naughty teenager and you would try to hide something by directing me elsewhere and hope I didn't notice. Is something awry there too?'

Caroline felt Kate's warning hand on her arm. If she wasn't careful she might just find out the extent of Celia's powers.

'No, you're absolutely right and I'm so sorry. Please tell Robbie that I hope he'll soon be feeling better. We'll speak again tomorrow and we'll re-arrange. Night, mum; night, night.'

'Something's afoot and it's not just my toes.' Celia said to herself as she ended the call.


End file.
